Pequeños detalles
by Aketzali-chan
Summary: Ser un entrenador pokemon no es fácil, hay retos y cosas que superar pero después de todo cada una de esas cosas son las que te hacen más fuerte ¿no? Serie de One-Shots y arcos. Pedidos abiertos, no soy dueña de pokemon y calificación T por si las dudas.
1. Costumbres

Sumary: Ser un entrenador pokemon no es fácil, hay retos y cosas que superar pero después de todo cada una de esas cosas son las que te hacen más fuerte ¿no? Serie de One-Shots y arcos. Pedidos abiertos, no soy dueña de pokemon y calificación t por si las dudas.

Yop: ya se ya se ¿no deberías estar actualizando Hoenn sin sonido y Doble corazón? ¿Qué hay de la traducción de Harry Potter y la gente de otro universo? ¡Pero les aseguro que este nuevo proyecto lo amaran! E es algo que no me puedo quitar de la cabeza hasta que lo ponga ¿zaz? ¡Y no soy dueña de pokemon!

Ks:…. ¿de qué se trata esto?

Yop: ¡de One-Shots! Y pedidos…. También se aceptan pedidos, básicamente este es una serie de One-Shots y arcos de pokemon con Ash y los demás miembros del anime pasando por todas las temporadas ¿okay? Bueno aquí va el primero:

 **Costumbres. (Alola)**

Ks:¿ y las aclaraciones?

Yop: ¡deja de interrumpir!

-Hablar-

"Pensar"

Ks: ahora al capítulo…

* * *

Kukui no estaba muy familiarizado en tener a un niño en la casa, pero estaba seguro que el que llegara a mitad de la noche o que simple y sencillamente no se presentara a dormir era algo de qué preocuparse.

La primera vez había sido poco despues de que Ash capturara al Rowlet que parecía estar bien en la mochila del muchacho, ese día el joven extranjero llego muy tarde a casa, y con la peculiaridad de ser regañado por su propio pokemon y la rotodex.

Cuando le pregunto dijo que se había olvidado del tiempo y se quedó jugando con sus nuevos amigos pokemon en el bosque de la isla, pero lo curioso fue que dijo: -Estaba haciendo lo normal, jugar con los pokemon de la isla-

A lo mejor era normal para el, pero no era normal que se quedara tanto tiempo fuera de casa en la noche ¿o sí?

La segunda vez fue cuando no regreso.

Había visto como salio de clases con Lana para que la experta en pokemon marinos le prestara una caña de pescar pero el hombre no volvió a ver al niño hasta la mañana del día siguiente.

-¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto con algo de preocupación y mucha curiosidad.

-En el campamento-

-¿campamento?-

El niño se dio cuenta de su error y se rasco la nuca apenado.

-jejeje… Creo que es la costumbre, cuando viajo por lo general si se hace de noche o muy de noche y no encuentro forma de llegar a un edificio acampaba, y pues… anoche se me olvido que debía regresar y fui a acampar –

El profesor decidió dejarlo así, (claro después de recordarle que debía acordarse de regresar temprano)

Otra cosa que sorprendió a Kukun fue cuando Ash se lanzó desde su Lapras hasta el Lapras en el que estaba Lilie ¿Cómo fue que logro ese salto? ¿Cómo fue que sobrevivió al golpe que le dio el pokemon marino? Ese mismo día le pregunto y la respuesta fue la misma: Costumbre.

Al igual que cuando Ash salvo a los pokemon montura de ser llevados por esos raros tipos.

Muchas cosas raras eran costumbre para el joven de pueblo paleta.

Sí no era el salir corriendo era el entrenar a Pikachu y Rowlet, y si no era eso era trepar a un árbol en carreritas con su pokemon.

Era dar largos paseos en la isla y perderse en esta con gran facilidad.

Todo era costumbre.

Pero suponía que viejos hábitos eran difíciles de quitar y más cuando has vivido en seis regiones diferentes caminando.

Kukui ya no se preocupaba tanto si Ash llegaba tarde o si hacia algo raro, porque después de todo ya era costumbre ver algo nuevo del niño cada día.

* * *

Yop: y aquí el primer capítulo de "pequeños detalles" algo corto a como prefiero hacerlo pero… ¿Qué tal les pareció?

Ks: nos pueden dejar sus pedidos en los comentarios o bien en un PM.

Yop: Se aceptar de todo menos Shippings (porque honestamente no sé cómo los haría)

Ks: bueno es momento de cerrar el telón.

Yop: ¡Ica mayolo xinompaqui!

Ks: nos vemos pronto.


	2. Cicatrices

Ks: tenemos un comentario, dos seguidores y dos favoritos.

Yop: ¡wooohooo! Hora de agradecer a los chicos ¡tengan galletitas! Y respecto a tu duda **ValeryVampire** , Sip será de todas las temporadas, y también pueden haber AU solo debes especificar que tipo de Au sería y que te gustaría ver, y me alegra que te gustara el anterior nwn.

Yop: las aclaraciones de este cap son:

-Hablar-

 _-habla pokemon-_

"Pensar"

Ks: ¿nombre?

Yop: **cicatrices**

Ks: ¿alguna advertencia?

Yop: heee… ¿mención de heridas? Y posible mal escritura de nombres.

* * *

Pikachu veía a su compañero humano desinfectarse las heridas que había obtenido su amigo al tratar de salvarle a él y su recientemente evolucionado inicial de planta, y le pasaba algunos algodoncillos más con alcohol

El pokemon originario de Hoenn estaba triste y frustrado. Se sentía mal consigo mismo. Había fallado el defender a su entrenador, todo por un estúpido rechazo que el mismo se buscó al no darse cuenta que esa Meganium ya tenía pareja.

No solo ocasiono que Pikachu se perdiera y terminara lastimado, sino que tuvo que valer de que su entrenador ¡un simple humano! Le sacara de la corriente, defendiera de la colonia de pokemons avispas, cargara con el y tuviese que lanzarse al vacío, soportado los ataques venenosos, al tratar de salvarles del equipo roket.

Sus ojos amarillos veían con preocupación como su humano se atendía la herida en la rodilla y Pikachu le ayudaba con las de los brazos.

Pero ahora que le veía analíticamente podía notar cuatro docenas de pequeñas líneas de diferente tonalidad de piel. Algunas eran negras otras blancas unas más parecían solo una marca en la piel, como cuando te dejas por mucho tiempo algo que te aprieta y luego te la quitas. Unas eran pequeñas y otras largas, algunas tenían curvas y otras tenían formas extrañas.

Sin embargo el pokemon se dio cuenta de una cosa en común: todas estaban en diferentes partes visibles del cuerpo de su entrenador.

Algunas estaban en los brazos, otros en los hombros y otras (la mayoría) en las piernas y ahora que no traía su tradicional gorra, y con parte del característico flequillo fuera de su cara pudo observar que también tenía de esas líneas en la cara, cerca de la cabellera.

 _-hey pikachu-_

 _-¿si?-_

 _-¿Qué son esas líneas en la piel de Ash? ¿Es parte del veneno?-_

Pikachu voltio a ver a su entrenador y tras ver con algo de culpa y melancolía las miles de líneas que atravesaba el cuerpo de su humano, suspiro.

 _-No. Algunas pudieron ser causadas por algún ataque venenoso pero… no. Esas son lo que los humanos llaman cicatrices-_

 _-¿Cicatrices?_ \- no le gustaba del todo la forma en que eso sonaba.

 _-Cicatrices son… son… Cuándo atacas un árbol se queda marcado en la corteza ¿verdad?-_

 _-si-_ el pokemon no estaba del todo seguro del porqué de la pregunta.

 _-las cicatrices son algo así. Son marcas que quedan después de que algo perfora la piel de los humanos, según lo que he visto, depende de que tan profundo perforo es el grado de la cicatriz, las negras son las que más perforaron, las blancas más o menos y las que son casi del mismo color ya tienen mucho tiempo o casi no entraron-_ explico el roedor.

Septile asintió entendiendo por fin el significado de cada una de esas líneas que atravesaban el cuerpo de su entrenador.

 _-¿crees que eso_?- dijo señalando la recién vendada rodilla de su entrenador, _-¿deje esas cosas?-_

Pikachu se lo pensó un rato antes de asentir.

- _Es lo más probable, puede que le deje una de color blanca_ \- dijo antes de seguir su camino al bote de basura y tirar las envolturas del material de curación.

Al ver la cara de culpabilidad y enojo del pokemon tipo planta decidió ir con su compañero.

-Hey pikachu. ¿Sucede algo?- pregunto Ash al ver la cara media seria media preocupada por parte de su inicial.

El roedor señalo al inicial de planta y luego a su rodilla.

-oh… cierto… no he tenido esa platica con el aun ¿verdad? ¿Puedes traer algo para tomar?- el pequeño pokemon asintió y se fue.

-Septile, ¿puedes venir?-

La voz de su entrenador le hiso salir de sus pensamientos y se acercó con algo de precaución.

Debía de admitir que tenía miedo de lo que le pudiese decir o hacer, una cosa era ser regañado sin necesidad de y tener miedo a ser abusado por eso, y otra muy distinta era acercarse a la persona a quien sin querer le hiciste daño.

-¿sept?- pregunto débilmente y mirando al piso. No tenía la dignidad de mirar a su entrenador a la cara tras lo que paso.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que Ash se acomodó mejor en el piso del palacio pokemon.

-No me importa mucho si tengo cicatrices o si no-

Esa simple oración logro que el pokemon planta volteara a ver a su entrenador asombrado y con preocupación.

-La verdad es que cada una de estas cicatrices tienen un significado especial para mí, por ejemplo esta- el muchacho señalo la que estaba oculta bajo su flequillo, -me la hice el primer día que salí de viaje. Poco después de haber conocido a Pikachu, ese día fuimos perseguidos por una parvada de pokemons pájaros furiosos que habían lastimado a Pikachu y tropecé, algunos de esos pájaros lograron darme con pico taladro pero para mí es un recordatorio de lo que fue el primer ejercicio de confianza entre Pikachu y yo. Así como nuestra primera aventura juntos y cuando vimos a Ho-Oh-

El joven de pueblo paleta levanto su brazo y señalo unas en el codo.

-estas fueron de cunado salve a Charmander, ahora Cahrizard. De morir bajo la lluvia y picos taladros. Es un recordatorio de que no todos los entrenadores son buenos y que si quiero el cariño de ustedes debo ganarme su lealtad con acciones-

Luego señalo a unas que estaban en las piernas.

-Estas son de cuando tuve que ir a la tienda solo, pasando parte de un bosque y yerba alta, para conseguir una poción para Pikachu mientras la pandilla de los Squartls nos tenían capturados. Y esta otra- Ash se levantó la camisa un poco dejando ver una color negro, cerca del hombro por la espalda, -es de cuando protegí a mi Scurtle de una bomba que lanzo el equipo roket, ese día me gane la confianza y gratitud de mi primer pokemon tipo agua, y su banda encontró un nuevo significado a la vida. Descubrieron que no todos los entrenadores eran malos y que ellos podían mejorar-

Luego se quedó pensando un poco y decidió levantarse una parte del short que era su piyama, cerca de la entrepierna estaba una color negra con algo de morado larga y en forma de circulo.

-Esta fue cuando conocí a Lugia, en las islas naranjas. Ese día tuvimos que salvar el mundo en medio del mar y evitando los ataques de tres furiosas aves legendarias, el clima se puso muy loco y había este coleccionista que nos lanzó unos aros para capturar a Lugia mientras Pikachu y yo volábamos de regreso a la isla principal… estas me recuerdan que no importa que tan pequeños seamos o que tan grandes podamos ser, una acción una simple y sencilla cosita como llevar una esfera a un pedestal puede cambiar el resultado de una batalla- explico el muchacho.

Luego se le quedo viendo a su rodilla.

-y ahora esta- dijo señalando la resiente herida vendada, -me recordara de lo importante que es aprender algo de defensa personal y traer conmigo un repelente en caso de que algo como esto vuelva a pasar, y… también es un recordatorio de que debo poner más atención a ustedes chicos- dijo finalmente.

Septile asintió, tratando de asimilar toda la nueva información que se le había revelado.

-No es tu culpa que esto haya pasado, y ciertamente no es tu culpa que tenga todas estas cicatrices. Pero para mí son lecciones y recordatorios de lo que significan para mi ustedes- dijo antes de darle un abrazo al pokemon.

-Son mis amigos y familia, y ¿si yo hubiera estado en peligro? ¿No hubieras hecho lo mismo?-

Pikachu llego justo en ese momento con algunas bebidas y Septile vio que su compañero humano tenía razón.

No eran terribles pesadillas de cosas malas.

Eran recordatorios de lecciones que se aprendieron de manera dificl.

Y para el… para el era un recordatorio de que debía ser mejor. Sería el mejor de todos los Septiles del mundo.

Porque para el esa cicatriz era mental, estaba bien guardada en su mente y aria todo lo posible para que su compañero humano no volviese a tener otra de esas cosas en su cuerpo.

Los humanos eran frágiles y podían desaparecer de un suspiro al otro… y Esa… esa era un cicatriz con la que no quería lidiar.

Así que aceptando la limonada dada por el joven entrenador y mirando a la luna, se prometió a si mismo ser el mejor de si mismo para poder seguir adelante.

Total, la lección ya la aprendió.

No es como se la hiso, o quien se la hiso es lo que cada uno le pone lo que hace que esas marcas sean especiales para cada quien.

* * *

Yop: este esta más largo ¿Qué les parece? ¿debería hacer otra? Si es así ¿Qué pokemon debería ser el siguiente en reflexionar eso?

Ks: les recordamos que estamos aceptando pedidos.

Yop: y de momento es todo.

Ks: ica mayolo xinompaqui.

Yop: y nos vemos pronto.


	3. Agradecimiento

Yop: Este va para **ValeryVampire** quien pidió uno fluffly con el equipo Roket. Por cierto… me alegra que te gustara el anterior nwn.

Ks: las aclaraciones de este cap son:

-Hablar-

Ks: ¿nombre?

Yop: **Agradecimiento**

Ks: ¿alguna advertencia?

Yop: Mención de desastres naturales, hospitales Y posible mal escritura de nombres. Respondemos comentarios nuevos al final.

* * *

Debían de admitir que de todos los escenarios que pudieran existir no se esperaban ese.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto algo sorprendido el chico en piyamas mientras abrazaba con las pocas fuerzas que tenía a su pokemon inicial.

-¿Qué te parece que hacemos? ¡no te hagas ilusiones solo porque venimos a visitarte!- la respuesta de la chica de cabellos magenta hiso que Ash volteara a ver a su pokemon y luego otra vez al trio de personas que estaba enfrente de el.

-Meawth…-

-Jesie dice la verdad, bobo. Nos enteramos de lo sucedido y con las comunicaciones al exterior rotas y tu solo aquí creímos sería lo mejor ¿no? Tómalo como un agradecimiento por todas esas veces que has cuidado de nosotros y ayudado a subir de rango en el changarro. Miau- contesto el gato parlante.

-y por enviarme todas esas corcholatas de mi colección después del falso día de pago- agrego el chico de pelos azules.

Ash los vio algo desconfiado.

Sabía que ellos les ayudaban de vez en vez, ya sea para salvar el planeta o destruir bandas delictivas de otras regiones. O tal vez salir vivos de una situación bajo tierra…. Cualquiera que fuese la razón Ash siempre veía a ese trio como unos amigos-rivales-nemesis… algo así como los AntiHeroes de algún comic… Sip esa era una buena forma de ponerlos.

Sin embargo después del pequeño desastre natural que azoto de la nada a las pequeñas islas tropicales era algo bueno, ver algo de familiaridad con ellos, era bueno.

-Tranquilo no pensamos hacer nada hasta que se recuperen del todo. Pero ya en modo normal… ¿Qué tal te sientes?- dijo Jesie tras un rato de silencio y sentarse en el próximo banco que estaba al lado de la camilla donde el joven de pueblo paleta se encontraba.

-Cansado, y algo preocupado… ¿saben si los demás están bien?-

El de cabellos azules tomo la palabra, -lo lamento muchacho, pero no sabemos nada de los otros. Nosotros también quedamos varados aquí-

Ash suspiro antes de volverse a acostar en la camilla y soltar un poco el agarre de Pikachu.

Las cosas habían sido muy feas en esas últimas cuatro horas.

Primero el enfrentamiento común con el equipo Roket, luego a mitad de batalla el piso decidió quitarse algunos insectos de encima y para eso se sacudió de forma terrible, poco después la enorme ola de cuatro metros que cayo y les arrastro bajo corriente…. Después de eso no sabía exactamente qué había pasado, solo que había despertado junto con Pikachu y Rowlet en el hospital.

-¿saben cómo fue que llegamos aquí?- pregunto el chico de Kanto.

-¿he?-

-No recuerdo nada después de que la ola gigante nos golpeara, luego…. Solo despertar aquí.. y ustedes aquí-

Los miembros del equipo roket se vieron entre si antes de asentir y responder.

-nosotros estábamos en nuestro globo cuando de pronto vimos que caíste al suelo y que los arboles estaban cayendo. Luego Wowofeet vio la ola gigante y nos levantó. Un rato después te vimos flotando entre le corriente de escombros, Rowlet levanto a Pikachu y estaba buscando en donde ponerle para ir tras de ti, así que logramos convencerle y luego te levantamos con la ayuda del Desarme de Mimikyu. Apenas pisamos tierra en esta isla otro terremoto se sintió y nuestro globo se perdió en un abismo que se abrió cerca de la playa.- explico James.

-Luego la enfermera Joey local nos vio y llamo s sus pokemons tipo Psiquico para llevarte aquí, estuviste un buen tiempo en el quirófano, y tus pokemons también estuvieron un buen rato en el centro pokemon- continuo la historia Jessie.

-Al fianl decidimos traerlos y esperar a que despertaras, realmente te veías mal- termino el relato el gato parlante.

Ash asintió.

Al parecer había vuelto a ser salvado por ese trio de locos.

Pero había una pregunta que aún quedaba en el aire.

-¿Por qué?-

Los tres se le quedaron viendo de forma confundida.

-¿Por qué me salvan muy seguido? ¿no se supone que soy su enemigo? Es decir… para mi ustedes son amigos… algo molestos en ocasiones pero amigos después de todo y …. Bueno…-

-Baka-

Para sorpresa de todos fue la fácilmente enojada Jesie quien hablo.

-¡no somos tus amigos! ¡Somos tu personal equipo roket! ¿Entendiste? ¡Nadie que no sea nosotros tiene derecho a intentar derrotarte en batalla y llevarnos a tus pokemon! ¡Nadie! ¡Ni si quiera un estúpido desastre natural! ¿te quedo claro? ¡Así que no te sorprendas si te salvamos más de una vez! ¡es nuestro deber de villanos hacer que nuestro héroe este bien para poderle derrotar nosotros mismos! ¡así que no te rindas muchacho!-

Ash se sorprendió un poco por el extraño discurso de la adulta pero tras recordar todas y cada una de las veces en que le habian ayudado, salvado e incluso peleado contra sus mismos aliados con tal de ser ellos los que le derrotaran…. Si, realmente era algo escrito entre líneas.

Ellos también le veian como amigo.

A su muy extraña forma pero era como le demostraban su amistad al joven, rescatándole y apoyándole en esos momentos randoms en el que el mundo se cae en pedazos.

En momentos como estos en el que los sacan de apuros naturales con tal de ser ellos quienes realmente les detengan.

Entrenando duramente para poder hacer realidad sus planes y al mismo tiempo divertirse con las locuras que hacían…

Intento imaginarse un mundo sin ellos. Y … no le gusto.

Los tres o cuatro primeros días en Alola los había pasado sin ellos y la verdad no le gusto del todo. Los extrañaba, ellos eran los únicos que les seguían por todas partes, después de Pikachu, eran.. Eran como un Brock, a ellos no los podía odiar.

Desde esa vez en Samuti cuando lograron que consiguiera una de las esferas faltantes para calmar a las aves, cuando se dejaron caer con el fin de que el pudiera seguir su camino y salvar el mundo.

Cuando le ayudaron a derrotar al equipo Galaxia, esa vez en que ayudaron a traducir el mal entendido entre Giratina y los otros dragones legendarios.

Ese día en que en Kalos ayudaron a derrotar al equipo Flare, como fue que estuvieron manteniendo informados al mundo sobre lo que pasaba. Todas esa veces que lo apoyaron en las ligas desde los estantes, ya sea vendiendo o planeando como robar.

Esa vez cuando cuidaron de Pikachu cuando perdió la memoria y luego fueron ellos quienes terminaron haciendo que el pokemon la recuperara, o esa vez en las islas naranjas cuando derrotaron al otro equipo rocket, o cuando salvaron y juraron secreto a MewTwo… si.

Ellos eran unos verdaderos Anti-Heroes.

Unos amigos extraños pero amigos a final de todo.

-Gracias-

Los tres miembros del equipo roket se sorprendieron por esa palabra.

-Gracias por todo chicos. Y ¿creo esto es de ustedes?- dijo antes de tomar su mochila y sacar dos esferitas con pokemons a escala.

-¡son los regalos que le íbamos a dar al jefe tras regresar de Kalos!- dijeron los tres.

-Los encontré antes de abordar mi vuelo a Kanto… y vi que decían para el jefe… -un bostezo se interpuso entre su oración, -así que los recogí y pensaba en dárselos, pero siempre se me olvidaba… je- Inconscientemente el joven se empezó a acomodar un poco más en la camilla y después de un sonoro respiro el niño volvió a quedar dormido.

-piak chu pika pi-

-¿estás seguro?-

-cha-

-okay-

El gato tomo las esferas y una caja con lonche que Ash siempre lleva en la mochila.

-Pika chu pika pi kachpi-

-entiendo, pero que sepas que esto es solo cosa de una vez ¿entendiste? No te acostumbres a que los estemos salvando diariamente- dijo antes de decirle a sus amigos humanos que dejaran descansar al joven de pueblo paleta.

Después de todo acababa de despertar de la operación, y debía recuperar fuerzas.

* * *

Los días pasaron y la convivencia entre el trio y el muchacho de paleta fue creciendo. En ocasiones Ash les contaba historias sobre cómo había sido crecer en pueblo paleta y en respuesta los adultos les contaban algunas cosas interesantes. Ash aprendió la historia del porque podía hablar el gato del equipo y lloro cuando se enteró de la forma en que le había tratado esa gata, prometiendo que si se la llegaba a encontrar en sus viajes le daría una muy buena parte de su mente porque nadie se merecía ser tratado así.

Al enterarse de que James estaba huyendo de un matrimonio forzado, supuso que si a él también le obligaran a hacer eso… el también huiría….

Y tras saber las razones de Jessie prometió que la próxima vez que nevara le daría una salsa de soya. ¡el también quería probar esas cosas!

Finalmente el día en que Ash pudo dejar el hospital llego y también se reanudaron las comunicaciones con el exterior.

Una vez fuera del resto el equipo roket volvió a su estado de te quiero en secreto y te lo demuestro odiándote.

Y Ash junto con Pikachu y Rowlet regresaron a la isla principal de Alola. El profesor habría de estar más que preocupado por ellos. Pero algo se mantuvo intacto.

Las promesas que hiso, y los recuerdos que obtuvo al estar con el equipo ... no… Al estar _con_ Jesie, James y Meawth.

Porque ellos no eran el equipo Roket. Ellos eran _su_ equipo Roket.

Y eso era algo que no iba a cambiar nunca.

* * *

Yop: ¡listo! Espero que te haya gustado **ValeryVampire** y a **Kisaki Yazmin Motou** , creo que me acabas de dar una ida para el primer arco de este fic, y ¿al fic te refieres a Choque de universos a Harry Potter y la Gente de Otro Universo? En ambos estoy en Hiatus de momento (uno por falta de tiempo y el otro por falta de inspiración) pero una vez pueda subiré actualización nwn. ¡me alegra que te este gustando este fic!


	4. Cicatrices 2

Yop: Este va para **Kisaki Yazmin Motou** quien pidió continuación de Cicatrices pero con diferentes pokes.

Ks: las aclaraciones de este cap son:

-Hablar-

- _habla pokemon-_

Ks: ¿nombre?

Yop: **Cicatrices 2 Grejinga.**

Ks: ¿alguna advertencia?

Yop: ¡mención de heridas y algo de sangre!

* * *

La noche había caído y el pokemon tipo agua reflexionaba sobre lo ocurrido ese día. En primer lugar el hecho de que el y su entrenador se habían fusionado casi por completo tras una batalla contra el equipo flare y en segundo lugar… en segundo lugar los moretones que salieron en el cuerpo de su entrenador tras la fusión y luego el desmayo de Ash en el campo de batalla, tras la retirada de los enemigos.

¿Qué habría pasado? ¿Cómo fue que eso paso? Y más importante ¿eso estaría lastimando a Ash?

Una vez cayó al suelo el pokemon corrió a levantarle y vio algo raro en la frente del muchacho… unas extrañas marcas blancas que le recorrían parte de la frente antes de donde empieza la cabellera, y cuando lo cargo para llevarle al centro pokemon (porque estaba seguro de que ahí también curaban a humanos aparte de pokemons) distinguió mas de esas líneas en los brazos del chico, aparte de unos moretones en los lugares en donde él había sido golpeado.

¿Serian esas líneas parte de los golpes? No. El no fue golpeado en la cabeza.

Que serían esas extrañas líneas de colores blancas, negras y crema que atravesaban el cuerpo del muchacho que el eligió como entrenador.

Esa noche Ash se quedó en observación en el centro pokemon y el estaba tratando de saber que había pasado y que eran esas cosas, por lo que se quedó al lado de su entrenador junto con Pikachu.

Ese roedor era el segundo en poder hacer algo similar a lo que el y Ash hacían. Una conexión especial era lo que tenían esos dos.

Finalmente tras observar más de esas líneas extrañas en las manos sin guantes del joven pueblerino pudo darse cuenta de algo, una de esas líneas era color rojo y seguía avanzando, mancando de rojo las sábanas blancas de la cama.

Preocupado decidió preguntar al pokemon que más sabe de humanos en ese lugar.

 _-Pikachu, Ash sangra… ¿llamo a la enfermera?-_

El roedor se acercó y vio la herida en la mano del joven para luego negar con la cabeza.

 _-no, es solo una apoya reventada. Lo mejor es dejar que se seque y poner algo de sufateasol en ella. Tranquilo no dejara cicatriz-_

Ese término era nuevo para el sapo.

 _-¿cicatriz?-_

 _-¿ves todas esas líneas blancas, negras y crema que están en el cuerpo de Ash?-_

 _-si-_

 _-Son cicatrices… las cicatrices son marcas que quedan tras una herida fuerte- explico con más cuidado mientras trabajaba en la mano de su compañero humano._

Eso hiso que el pokemon viera con nuevos ojos a su entrenador.

¿Cuántas veces no se habría lastimado? Espera… ¿Cuántas veces el no lo lastimo por tratar de solucionar el problema de la conexión? Esa vez cuando peleo contra Fletchin, cuando Ash termino lastimado del brazo por salvarle… ¿habría dejado esas cosas? Algo preocupado miro determinadamente los brazos del niño dormido encontrando que… efectivamente habían unas que parecían más recientes y tenían la misma forma en que tenían los raspones de ese día.

¡la pelea de hoy! Con la conexión puesta Ash resentía los golpes que a el le dolían más… si eso era cierto entonces… la vez que usaron corte en el… algo enojado consigo mismo busco en los lugares visibles esas marcas características y si.. ahí estaban.

Ahí algo rojizas estaban esas malditas marcas que ocasionaba el corte en otro pokemon. Y con la conexión se las había pasado al frágil humano que estaba durmiendo tras el inesperado desmayo.

Fue cuando su pensamiento dio cuenta de algo…

El había sido el culpable de que eso pasara… El… el había insistido en hacer la conexión para saber más de esta y tener un poder increíble, más allá de la mega evolución. Ser más que Pikachu en la cabeza de su entrenador, ser el az de la batalla.

Y eso… eso llevo a que el joven de pueblo paleta terminara en cama.

El era el culpable de que nuevas líneas se estuviesen marcando en el cuerpo del único humano que no se rindió por su testaruda personalidad, y que al contrario le ayudo a mejorarla ¡sin cambiarle!

El solo el era el culpable. No Ash, no el chico que en ocasiones pensaba era su culpa por ser algo débil y no lograr la conexión al todo.

No. La culpa la tenía el por eso.

Nunca antes se había detestado tanto como ahora.

-¡Tha!-

El grito le saco de sus pensamientos e hiso que saltara lanzando una pequeña shuriken de agua, sin fijarse muy bien a donde iba.

Una vez se calmó y vio que su entrenador estaba empapado con unas ligeras líneas rojas en las manos se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Le había vuelto a hacer daño.

-¿enserio debían despertarme con agua helada a mitad de la noche?... esperen… ¡¿mitad de la noche?! ¡¿c cuando fue que me dormí?! ¡¿Cene?! ¡pikachu dime que cene!-

-kachupi-

-¡¿he?!- el entrenador se dejó caer rendido en la cama.

-tengo hambre….-

-Pika chu chu pika ka pika chu-

-Sí, ya sé que eso me pasa por andar exigiéndome de más… ¡pero tengo hambre! Aparte ¡esta vez logramos muchas más cosas!-

-chu pika-

-okay, okay, me quedare aquí…. ¿pero puedes traer algo de comer?-

El roedor asintió y estaba por bajar de la cama cuando vio a Grejinga.

Con algunas sañas el roedor eléctrico le dijo algo a su entrenador y este entendió del todo.

-Grejinga… ¿pasa algo?-

El tipo agua sabía que no podía resistir a decir la verdad cuando su entrenador le vio con ojos preocupados y suplicantes.

Era en momentos como ese que agradecía la habilidad de Ash de entender al 94% lo que decían.

 _-Yo… perdón… por mi culpa estas así y agregue más líneas de esas a tu cuerpo… no… no merezco que seas mi entrenador después de todo-_

Ash suspiro.

-Deja ver si entendí eso bien… ¿crees que no mereces ser mi pokemon por mis cicatrices?-

El inicial de Kalos asintió, con la mirada en el suelo porque no se sentía capaz de ver en ese mismo instante a los ojos de su entrenador.

-Grejinga… Eres un tontito por pensar eso- esa frase hiso que volteara a verle.

-no me importa cuántas cicatrices me haga mientras entrenamos o resolvemos problemas. Tu eres mi pokemon, mi amigo, parte de mi familia. No debes porque sentirte mal, estas cosas- dijo señalando las cicatrices más cercanas a sus dedos.

-Estas cosas para mí son un recordatorio de momentos importantes. De que en la vida no todo se obtiene con un por favor o un gracias. Son… son recordatorios de cada momento importante que he vivido con alguien o una lección que tarde en aprender-

El muchacho se levantó una parte de la camisa y se voltio dejando ver una línea que pasaba por en medio de los huesos que pegan los brazos al torso.

-esa es de cuando salve a un pokemon que luego se unió a mí en Hoenn. Era algo travieso y había una fuerte tormenta de nieve, ese día nos perdimos y tras caer por una avalancha me golpeé en una roca, desperté dentro de un iglú que hiso ese pokemon y es mi mejor tipo hielo- luego de darse la vuelta siguió hablando, -ese día aprendí a que siempre debo ser cuidadoso de donde piso en una tormenta y buscar refugio-

Luego mostro una mano, y el pokemon vio que había una línea dividiéndola.

-esta es de cuando me queme con una liana intentando salvar a pikachu de una muerte segura en un acantilado. Ese día salte y me tome de lo primero que había que era una liana, tras haber atrapado a Pikachu con la otra, aprendí que siempre habrá gente que te quiere apoyar aunque no te conozca y que es mejor viajar con amigos.-

Luego dejo ver una de sus rodillas.

-y esta… esta me la hice cuando salve a Septile de unos bedrils. Me caí y golpeé feamente con una roca, luego vareos de esos pokemon me dieron y después tuve que saltar a un risco para poder detener el globo del equipo roket que se estaban llevando a mis amigos. Ese día aprendí que no importa que tan pequeño o frágil sea, yo también puedo ayudarles cuando están en peligro y … que debo aprender algo de artes marciales… cosa que aun no hago pero se de parkoul así que… ¿cuenta como algo?-

El joven le invito a sentarse antes de mostrar las cicatrices hechas cuando empezaron el viaje por kalos.

-y estas… estas me ayudan a recordar que no puedo cambiar tu personalidad o tus sentimientos de ayudar a tus amigos. Estas me recuerdan que eres un gran pokemon y que mi deber como entrenador es ayudarte a sacar lo mejor de ti, sin cambiar quien o que eres.- le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

 _-pero… la conexión, yo te lastime con ella-_

-Entonces entrenaremos hasta que no pase eso ¡cuento contigo! Y recuerda, no es tu culpa que tenga estas cosas, y yo no las veo mal así que no te preocupes. ¡no te rindas!- le dijo antes de que la puerta se abriera y dejara entrar a Pikachu con algunos snacks.

El humano se levantó de un brinco y tomo los panecillos quq traía su inicial antes de empezar a comer vigorosamente.

Y Greginga reflexiono sobre lo que le había dicho, descubriendo que efectivamente Ash era todo un guerrero, veía las marcas de las batallas como lecciones, recordatorios que le seguirían de por vidad.

Y tenía razón, debía ser más fuerte y rápido. Debia ser capaz de ver a travez del oponente para poder proteger mejor a Ash. Para que la conexión funcionara del todo.

Y justo en ese momento en que era el quien estaba cayendo por el acantilado para salvar al poekmon tipo bicho salvaje que las palabras de Ash de esa noche resonaron y juntos lograron hacer la conexión perfecta. Y ahora no había nada ni nadie que pudiese lastimar a Ash con este nuevo poder a su máxima expresión.

Él se aseguraría de que Ash no tuviese ninguna cicatriz nueva. Porque el le recordaría con su lazo especial lo que debe de recordar.

* * *

Yop: ¿Qué tal te parecio? ¿bueno? ¿malo? ¿Llene sus expectativas? Y la tercera parte de cicatrices (porque pidió varios puntos de vista) vendrán más adelante.

Ks: dato curioso del capituló… el sufateasol es un polvo medico que sirve para cerrar heridas y al mismo tiempo limpiarlas. Se suelen vender junto con el material de curación de primeros auxilios.

Yop: o al menos eso es aquí en México, no se en otras partes del mundo.

Ks: y seguimos aceptando pedidos.

Yop: pero de momento es hora de irnos.

Ks: Ica mayolo xinompaqui.

Yop: y nos vemos pronto… ¡hey llevamos dos capitluos cambiándonos las lineas!

Ks: ¡cierto!


	5. Dudas protectoras

Yop: Este va para **Kisaki Yazmin Motou** quien pidió algo de la película de Hoppa

Ks: las aclaraciones de este cap son:

-Hablar-

- _habla pokemon-_

 _'telepatia'_

Ks: ¿nombre?

Yop: **Dudas protectoras.**

Ks: ¿alguna advertencia?

Yop: ¡respondemos comentarios al final!

* * *

Ash debía de admitir que no le gusto para nada la sensación de volver a ser poseído.

Sentir como u cuerpo se mueve con otra voluntad y estar impotente a todo eso era algo que realmente no le gustaba. Nope, no apreciaba para nada que dos seres malignos se quisieran apoderar de su mente y cuerpo por instantes.

Pero si de algo sirvió aquella vez en Kanto fue para hacerle más fuerte a esta segunda posesión, y con la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba decidió hacer lo único que pensaba podía salvar a sus amigos de ese maldito ser que quería hacerse con el para destruir al mundo.

Si, solo había una solución (o al menos en ese momento pensó que solo había una solución) y esa era simple: morir.

Las posesiones eran simples (o al menos eso le dijo la otra vez Darkray) uno debe estar vivo para poder ser poseído. Si el que está siendo utilizado como títere muere por voluntad con el otro dentro ambos desaparecen y no hay forma de que le haga daño a nadie nunca más. Pero… hay un costo: tú debes ser fantasma por el resto de la eternidad.

Honestamente en ese momento Ash no pensó en el precio que tendría el salvarles, solo pensaba en deshacerse de esa cosa y de paso evitar más peleas inútiles entre el resto de los legendarios quienes por algún motivo estaban raros…

Sin mucho más que hacer se tipo por la torre y el tipo que le quería como títere no era nada tonto. Se zafo de el en el preciso momento en que el chico estaba por hacer el fatal contacto con el suelo, y antes de que pudiese hacer otra cosa Ash le volvió a encerar en la vasija. Total si moría abria logrado atrapar al espíritu maligno y liberar a Hoppa.

El niño cerro los ojos esperando el terrible y doloroso momento que le quitaría la vida sin embargo cayó sobre algo blando, (aunque la fuerza del impacto le dolió como nunca) y se sorprendió de ver el cuello azul de su amigo Latios… esperen ahora que se acordaba de eso…

-¡¿No se supone que tu estas muerto?!-

Un ataque le hiso recordar en donde estaban y que estaban haciendo.

Sí… lo mejor sería ponerse al corriente en esto antes de que cualquier cosa sucediese.

* * *

-¡Arceus! ¡Espera!-

-Ash no seas tonto, Arceus no te escucharía desde aquí y no creo que baje a- lo que fuese que iba a terminar esa frase quedo en el aire al ver como el mítico ser bajaba del cielo para encontrarse con el muchacho que corrió junto con su pokemon al encuentro del dios.

 _'¿Ash? ¿Por qué no me sorprende?'_ dijo el pokemon usando la telepatía y haciendo que los viajeros se quedaran estupejactos.

¿El Dios pokemon conocía a Ash?

-¡tiempo sin verte! Y gracias por la salvada, creo que ahora estamos a mano ¿no?-

El pokemon río.

 _'No creo que algún día YO pueda estar a mano contigo Ash. ¿Cuántas veces no has salvado al mundo por tu cuenta?'_

-¿por mi cuenta?... pero yo solo ayude a los demás a –

 _'Sigues siendo igual de sencillo con estas cosas. Y eso es algo que me alegra seguir viendo en ti Ash'_ la otra voz psíquica hiso que el resto del grupo volteara a ver al guardián del mar.

-¡Sabía que eras tu! Jajaja- rio feliz Ash.

 _'Si… perdón por no saludarte antes, pero… la situación no daba mucho de cómo hacerlo ¿verdad?'_

-Creo que en eso tienes razón… esperen… ¡ya me acorde!- el chico voltio a ver a Arceus.

-¿Cómo es que Latios está aquí? Y… ¡esos no son los Kyogre y Groudon que conocí la otra vez!- luego se voltio a ver a los tres dragones de la creación que descendieron a saludar al chico.

-¡y ustedes porque estaban peleando otra vez? ¡¿no se supone que todo se había aclarado?! ¡¿Desde cuándo Rayqueza tiene mega?! Y ese tampoco es el que conocí la otra vez… me pregunto cómo estará con Deoxys… ¡¿Kyugrem?! ¡¿No se supone que tú ya habías decidido estar en tu cueva por un rato más?! ¡No entiendo nada!- los pokemons regañados agacharon la cabeza.

Mientras que Hoppa se reía sin parar de la bizarra que era la situación (enserio ver a los dragones de la creación ser regañados por un simple humano era extremadamente genial, debería de asegurarse de tener una copia de eso en algún lugar) nunca imagino ver a Dialga, Palkia y Giratina poner cara de cachorritos tristes por el pequeño regaño que les dio el entrenador de pueblo paleta.

-Hoppa. No es bueno reírse cuando uno está regañando- el pokemon se quedó quieto en sus acciones al escuchar que el también había sido incluido en el regaño general por parte del maestro pokemon en entrenamiento.

Latios entendiendo un poco el problema se acercó y le dio unos pequeños cariños mientras Latias llegaba y le plantaba un beso en la mejilla.

-¡entonces si son ustedes! Pero no se supone que…-

Arceus pareció entender el porque de que el joven entrenador estuviese tan agobiado con preguntas en su cabeza.

 _'Fue poco después de que me regresaras la joya. Y algo que ver con los sucesos en la ciudad corona, en sí Latios regreso a la vida y ambos tienen mega al igual que Rayqueza y MewTwo'_

Ash asintió antes de abrazar al eon azul y empezar a llorar, estaba feliz de que el pokemon estuviese bien y que no le odiara por lo que paso ese día. Por no haber sido rápido y fuerte para poder salvarle. Era algo con lo que no podía vivir y que cada que recordaba lloraba y se detestaba.

Esa ves en Sinnoh cuando ese entrenador saco al latios realmente peleo contra todos sus instintos, contra su propia mente. Tenía miedo de matarle, los recuerdos de Altomare se repetían una y otra vez cuando peleo contra Tobias.

 _-Nosotros peleamos por error… pensamos que algo andaba mal y pues…-_ empezó a decir Dialga. Logrando que el niño saliera de sus pensamientos y riera un poco.

-¿y lo de Kyogre?-

 _'esos son los mismos solo que volvieron a su estado prigmeo… y ahora que lo pienso, ¿no se supone ustedes no debían de tener ese poder?'_

Un rato después de que el niño elegido se pudiera calmar empezó el regaño por parte de los legendarios a el.

 _'¿Por qué te lanzaste desde ese edificio?' -¿¡no valoras tu vida?!- '¿Qué hubiera pasado si latios no te cachaba a tiempo?'_

-lo hice porque no quería volver a ser poseído- Esa simple oración logro que todos los legendarios en el lugar se quedaran detenidos en tiempo y espacio.

 _'¿poseído? ¿Cuándo fue la primera vez? ¡¿estás bien?! ¿Cómo te sientes? ¡Hoppa trae a Darkray y Creselia inmediatamente!'_

Y antes de que el chico pudiera decir algo más fue levantado por Lugia y llevado al primer centro pokemon que encontraran en el camino.

Los amigos de Ash tuvieron que correr tras de los legendarios, solo para ver una escena que nunca pensaron pudiese existir.

Ahí en el lobi del centro pokemon, la mayoría de los inmensos legendarios estaban tratando de atender a su manera cualquier herida que Ash tuviese y asegurándose de que no hubiese rastro alguno de la presencia maligna que le quiso tomar como títere.

El problema es sí era que no sabían muy bien cómo atender unos raspones.

 _'¡¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer?! ¿Ponemos esta cosa?'_

 _'Pulso sanador ha de funcionar bien'_

 _'¡no es un pokemon! Digo que mejor dejamos que la enfermera le atienda'_

 _-quiero un sandwish-_

 _-¡Ash se va a morir y fue nuestra culpa!-_

 _-¿voy por la tipo planta?-_

 _'Hoppa quiere ayudar!'_

 _'Ash ¿Cuándo fue que te hiciste estas cosas?'_

 _-¿se supone que esto debe estar en llamas?-_

 _-¡menso eso es para la cabeza!-_

Finalmente Pikachu decidió hacer lo único que podía cuando alguien le molestaba a el o a Ash: Lanzar un rayo.

-bien, ahora que ya están todos calmados… ¿pueden decirme porque tanto alboroto? Es decir, solo son rasguños, nada que necesita gran atención medica. Y lo de ser poseído ya paso y no hay mucho que puedan hacer respecto a eso ¿no?-

Arceus decidió responder en nombre de todos.

 _'Ash, no se si lo entiendas del todo. Tu nos preocupas. Eres nuestro amigo, nuestro elegido, nos has salvado tantas veces de cosas tan terribles que sentimos que jamás podremos recompensarte por todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora por cada uno de nosotros'_

 _'y es por eso'_ agrego Lugia. _'Que nos preocupamos cuando tienes algo de sangre, o te dejas caer o eres poseído. Ash eres un humano, no somos capaces de vivir con la eterna preocupación de que haremos si un día tu ya no estas. Hemos visto a tanta gente morir por un simple resfriado, por una herida mal tratada… No entendemos bien la anatomía de ustedes pero sabemos que son frágiles a diferencia de nosotros y que en un momento no pueden jamás volver a despertar y eso nos aterra'_

 _-Nos aterra el hecho de que jamás te podamos volver a ver. De que por estar salvándonos no podamos ayudarte, de que sí vuelves a ser poseído volverás a intentar matarte en vez de buscar otras formas de sacar a esa cosa de ti-_ agrego Giratina.

- _Jamás nos perdonaríamos si la persona que nos salvó a nosotros y nuestra ciudad muere por un descuido ente una crisis-_ agregaron los Latis

 _-Seriamos capaces de romper el equilibrio del tiempo solo para volver a traerte a la vida-_

 _-Y a mí no me importaría en lo absoluto-_

 _-Tú nos ayudaste. Nosotros queremos hacer lo mismo-_

 _'Hoppa sentirse triste si Ash se va y no vuelve a este mundo. Ash ser importante para Hoppa y amigos'_

 _'ahora entiendes. Perdón si te sobre protegemos en momentos pero… eres nuestro amigo y elegido. No podemos vivir sabiendo que puedes morir en cualquier momento Ash'_ termino de explicar el dios pokemon.

-Bueno, si lo ponen de ese modo…. – el chico empezó a llorar de alegría.

Sus amigos eran geniales y pude que en ocasiones sean algo sobreprotectores pero era solo porque así demostraban que se preocupaban por el.

-Deberían hacer un pequeño curso de como curar a humanos y que hacer en ciertos casos- rio un poco antes de abrazar al dios pokemon.

-Gracias, a todos-

Los legendarios se unieron en un abrazo grupal en torno al único niño que preferían entre toda la raza humana.

-Mil gracias chicos, pero en serio… no deben preocuparse tanto por mi. Yo, yo no podría vivir conmigo mismo si me entero de que porque fui algo lento o no hice algo, ustedes terminaran lastimados o en manos malas.-

-así que… Prometo hacer lo mejor para cuidarme y cuidarles-

Esa noche Ash y Pikachu tuvieron que dormir fuera del centor pokemon para acompañar a todos los legendarios que decidieron quedarse con el por ese día, con tal de cerciorarse que efectivamente estuviese bien.

* * *

Yop:¿Qué tal les parecio? ¿Llene tus expectativas? Y ahora sí a contestar comentarios.

 **Pirata:** me alegra que te gustara el episodio de Alola y ¡Felizes fiestas para ti también! Por cierto, estate atento a Hoenn sin Sonido porque habrá especial de navidad. ¡y no olvides hacer un pedido! (si quieres alguna historia)

 **Kisaki Yazmin Motou:** bueno, como dije en el anterior capitulo, está en hiatus por falta de ideas pero una vez tenga una buena inspiración lo actualizo. ¡me alegra que te halla encantado! Y sip yo digo que ese trio están en el buenos-malos. O Malos-buenos. Espero que te guste este y nos estamos leyendo.

 **ValeryVampire:** D: ¿te hice llorar? ¿Supongo que eso es bueno? ¡Me alegra que te guste la forma en que escribo! Es como recibir un premio por esforzarme. Y eso significa que he crecido mucho como escritora. ¡me alegra que te haya gustado como quedo el capitulo! Y sip eso se ve en vareos episodios en que el trio de siempre se une a Ash para vencer a otros miembros del equipo Roket (A.K.A. Cassedy y Buch o a Domino) si tienes algun otro pedido solo hazlo.

ks: ahora si es momento de bajar el telón.

yop: ¡Ica mayolo xinompaqui!

ks: y nos vemos pronto.


	6. Cicatrices 3

Yop: Este va para **Kisaki Yazmin Motou** quien pidió continuación de Cicatrices pero con diferentes pokes.

Ks: las aclaraciones de este cap son:

-Hablar-

- _habla pokemon-_

Ks: ¿nombre?

Yop: **Cicatrices 3 (Charizard)**

Ks: ¿alguna advertencia?

Yop: mención de heridas y sngre.

* * *

Charizard tenía mucho que reflexionar.

Ahora que estaba siendo curado por las manos de su entrenador, sabía que debía reflexionar sobre ciertas cosas que jamás había hecho.

¿Cómo es que fallo tanto esa simple batalla? Se supone que el era el independiente del grupo. El que no hacía caso porque no necesitaba que le dieran ordenes, el sabía cómo arreglar las cosas pero, algo fallo en ese momento y el rayo hielo hiso contacto, congelándole hasta la cola.

¿y quién fue el que fue a su rescate? ¿el muchacho tonto que tenía como entrenador. Ese fue quien a piedrazos le saco del hielo.

Y era el mismo que le estaba poniendo mantas, ropas y frotando con las manos para que se pudiese sentir mejor.

No. El no iba a aceptar eso. Claro que no.

-¡quítate debo hacerlo yo!-

-¡Woha! ¡Charizard cálmate! ¡Aun no estás bien! ¡Una vez estés totalmente recuperado dejare incluso que me quemes con todos los ataques que quieras!-

Esa era una buena oferta.

Si, ese muchacho tonto sabría que era el dolor tras que estuviese bien.

A mitad de la noche escucho un raro ruido, un ruido que reconoció de cuando era un pequeño Charmander. De esa vez en que estuvieron en esa cueva helada. Con algo de curiosidad voltio solo para ver al chico temblar, sus dientes castañeaban y ligeros escalofríos le recorrían el cuerpo, en momentos sentía como las manos del joven se sentían duras y tiesas pero el se negaba a descansar o cubrirse.

-P pronto Charizard, m muy p pronto estarás bien y podrás volar y d derrotar a todos los que quieras- murmuraba entre castañeos.

Un sentimiento de que algo liquido corría por parte de su espalda le hiso enfocar su vista y olfato al punto en que lo sentía. Y ahí estaba escurriendo desde las manos del joven entrenador, un líquido rojo, un ligero quejido hiso que prestara atención al pueblerino chico y descubrió que lo que sea que fuese ese líquido rojo que salía de las manos del joven hacia que le doliese.

¿Sería una especie de habilidad humana? Porque realmente estaba calientito ese líquido, le estaba dando un plus en calor pero… el olor. Ese olor no le gustaba para nada, era algo entre metálico y orgánico, olía a Ash y… cuando un ser se debate entre la vida y la muerte.

No. Ese olor no le gustaba. Pero… ¿Qué seria eso que estaba usando el chiquillo? ¿Era una habilidad especial? Si era así debía entrenar para que pudiese dar ese calorcito más seguido y que no tardara tanto en salir, sin embargo la mirada de dolor del muchacho y el olor le disgustaban.

¿Qué rayos era? ¿Por qué no le gustaba el olor? ¿Por qué era caliente? ¿Por qué… porque lo estaba haciendo?

Con forme pasaban las horas el poekmon de fuego podía ver como el muchacho perdía color y peleaba contra el quedarse dormido. ¿Por qué estaba pálido? Sabía que entre los pokemons y humanos el estar pálido era una mala señal. El fuerte olor a metal estaba ahora mesclado con olor a debilidad, a peligro a detenerse y taparse.

Al principio pensó que lo pálido era un reflejo del pálido fuego que emanaba la fogata que estaba cerca de él pero con forme pasaba el tiempo se dio cuenta que era por el exceso de uso de esa rara técnica humana que salía de las manos del joven y que cada vez temblaba de manera incontrolable y sus parpados tardaban más en abrirse entre parpadeos.

Finalmente tras dos largas horas de pelea el chico cayo rendido ante el cansancio y el sueño. Dedicándose únicamente a dormir arriba del cuerpo del inmenso tipo volador, y fue con esos rayos de luz que emanaba la fogata que Charizard pudo observar miles de líneas cruzar los brazos del niño, millones de rayas rojas se apoderaban de las manos y seguían entre los brazos hasta llegar a al codo y luego las gotas de ese líquido extraño caía en la playa.

Curioso se acercó a uno y olisqueo.

Sangre.

Eso era sangre. No era ninguna técnica humana, era el líquido que mantenía a los seres vivos con vida. Sabía que si se perdía mucho de ese hermoso y terrorífico liquido rojo un humano podia morir en cuestión de segundos y eso no le gusto. No le gusto porque no era justo que el muchacho tonto muriera por quererle dar algo de calor.

No. ¡NO! El. No no podía, ¿Por qué lo haría? ¡¿Por qué se sacrificaría por el?! Después de todo lo malo que le hiso desde que era un Charmelion. ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué el joven de pueblo paleta, haría algo así por alguien que le hiso perder uno de sus más grandes sueños? El dragón estaba frustrado. Muy muy frustrado.

 _-Sabes_ \- la voz de Pikachu hiso que volteara a ver al roedor que estaba atendiendo a como podía las irreconocibles manos de su entrenador.

- _es la segunda vez que hace esto…. La primera fue conmigo. Ese día yo no quería que el fuera mi entrenador, pero después de ver como esos Sperrows le atacaban sin cesar y el no hacía más que protegerme…_ \- el roedor sacudió la cabeza quitándose esos malos recuerdos. – _Ash es así, nunca dejara que un pokemon muera aunque eso signifique que él lo haga_ \- término antes de seguir yendo por agua clara y poniendo trapitos con esta en las manos del joven.

Fue cuando Charizard empezó a recordar las veces que el joven se sacrificó por el.

Esa vez contra Damian, ese día que peleo contra los elementos con tal de que estuviese bien, el dia ese en la cueva… cuando viendo que estaba cansado le regreso y los puso a todos enredados en su chaqueta mientras el tapaba el frio con su espalda.

Ese día cuando Aerodactyl se lo levanto. El se había interpuesto entre un ataque más dañino y él. Siendo el joven el que sufrió de un terrible trauma al ser levantado por los aires y con la amenaza de ser comido por el pokemon fósil.

Esa vez en Shamuti. El joven, se había hecho una herida terrible en la entrepierna y en vez de curarse solo le regreso a la pokebola antes de que el hielo y el agua el hiciera daño.

Y ahora. Ahora estaba aquí durmiendo encima de el mostrando con la pálida piel que tenía, todas esas marquitas que eran prueba confiable de que todas esas veces que se sacrificó para salvarle estaban ahí.

Incluso había una muy rara que no recordaba de donde había salido. Una en forma del símbolo que usan para representar a los tipo psíquicos. Más bien eran dos, una en cada brazo. ¿De dónde habían salido esas heridas? no estaban cuando era un charmander, tampoco lo estaban cuando era un Charmeleon, así que… ¿de dónde habían salido?

Sin darle mucha importancia a eso se puso a buscar las que señalaban lo ocurrido ese dia con el pokemon fósil y encontró que efectivamente habían unos agujeros en el ropaje del chico pero no podía ver más.

* * *

Después de que pudiesen rescatar a Pikachu de las manos del equipo roket charizard decidió preguntar a Ash sobre sus manos.

-ne, estaré bien. He tenido peores- respondió y tras ver la cara de incredulidad de su compañero se quitó la camisa dejando cuatro terribles líneas negras atravesarle parte del torso.

-Estas son de cuando el Aerodactyle. Ese día después de que me rescataras y cayéramos al suelo no solo termine con estas cicatrices, también obtuve dos costillas rotas. Pero tuvimos que seguir hasta la siguiente ciudad para poder ser atendido de manera correcta. Aunque la lección esta aprendida: no acercarme a un Aerodactyle jamás. Y tener checar el botiquín más seguido-

Luego señalo a su entrepierna.

-y esta, gracias al agua salada y bajas temperaturas se cuajó rápidamente pero tengo entendido que parte la piel esta quemada y por eso nunca cambiara de color, yo lo veo como un tatuaje ¿a qué me hace ver más genial? Pero aprendí que uno puede ayudar con la más pequeña acción. Y a no poner sal a la herida- luego señalo a las que parecían símbolo del tipo psíquico.

-la verdad no sé de donde salieron estas, solo recuerdo haberme desmayado tras un fuerte dolor y luego despertar con estas en un lugar donde los buques salen- dijo antes de ver a sus manos, que estaban llenas de curitas con dibujitos

-al parecer pikachu se acabó las cajas de venditas para raspones. Tendré que comprar más- dijo como si nada.

 _-¿no tienes miedo de morir?-_ pregunto.

-¿hu? ¿Miedo? No, no tengo miedo. No sé a que preguntas si tengo miedo pero no lo tengo. Pero… debo admitir que sentí mucho miedo por ti anoche-

 _-¿por mí?-_

-temí que si no hacía nada o a pesar de todo lo que hacía no podrías estar bien… pero me alegro que al final todo tubo solución y es por eso que vale la pena todo lo que hice aunque- un bostezo detuvo su oración,-me siento algo mareado y muy cansado pero supongo que es normal después de no dormir y preocuparse por la nada ¿no?-

Charizard hecho otro vistazo a las manos de Ash. A lo mejor eso dejaba esas cicatrices que dijo. Pero estaba feliz de que no se hubiera lastimado más en el rescate de pikachu.

Hablando del roedor eléctrico… tenía razón.

Ash era una persona que no le importaba morir si un pokemon estaba a salvo. Y le agrado saber que él era parte de esos pokemon que fueron salvados por los sacrificios del niño y su orgullo de Charizard le recordó algo.

El niño había hecho un sacrificio de sangre. Una deuda de vida. Y el debía responder con la lealtad de por vida para el joven entrenador.

Pelearía por él, con él y para él. No dejaría que el chico volviese a tener que pasar por ese tipo de situaciones por él. Sí él podía ayudar lo haría.

Porque después de todo… esta era la segunda vez que el muchacho había hecho un favor de vida.

Y por los años llevaderos Charizard cumplió su promesa.

La cumplió cuando salvo a Ash de morir en esos terribles picos de cristal tras se lanzado por la ventana por un tonto poekmon legendario de pacotilla.

Le salvo cuando los insectos gigantes con discos robóticos intentaron destruirle por ayudar a uno de ellos.

Le ayudo cuando Pikachu se puso malo por un rayo que le hacía daño, y a su lado el pokemon de fuego venció a legendarios de hielo, de agua y otras miles de cosas que solo respondía a una promesa de sangre.

Una promesa que siempre cumpliría.

* * *

Yop: ¿Qué tal quedo este? ¡dato curioso del capituló! La sal y el hielo pueden quemar y coser la carne. (Hasta cierto punto) son excelentes cuajadores de heridas y cicatrizantes naturales, pero pueden quemar la piel o el musculo y terminar con las células del color en la zona intervenida. Lo que hace que esa parte sea de diferente color al resto del cuerpo.

ks: de momento es hora de bajar el telón.

Yop: ¡ica mayolo xinompaqui!

Ks: y nos vemos pronto.


	7. Aura

Yop: Este va para **Kisaki Yazmin Motou** quien pidió algo con Aura

Ks: las aclaraciones de este cap son:

-Hablar-

- _habla pokemon-_

 _'telepatia'_

Ks: ¿nombre?

Yop: **Aura.**

Ks: ¿alguna advertencia?

Yop: Tomen esto como un ligero AU, y de paso respuestas de comentarios al fianl… ¿te das cuenta que este es el fic más seiro que tenemos?

Ks:si.. ahora al fic.

* * *

Ash sabía cuándo un pokemon estaba vivo o no. Cuando una persona era mayormente buena o no, sabía cuándo alguien estaba enfermo aunque lo negara y también sabía cuándo alguien estaba muy triste o enojado a pesar de poner una buena cara.

Todo eso lo sabía por los pequeños halos de colores que mostraba la gente sobre su cabeza. Esas pequeñas bolitas de luz que flotaban arriba de las cabezas de la gente y pokemon era lo que le decía si eran buenas, malas o solo fingían ser malas para salir de apuros.

El podía ver esas cosas y pensaba que todos podían verlas, hasta que un día a mitad de su viaje Ash hiso el error de preguntar algo.

-Misty, ¿Por qué tu bolita de luz es de color naranja? La mayoría de los pokemon que aman el agua la tienen de color azul y la tuya es más naranja que azul-

-¿bolita de luz? Ash ¿te encuentras bien? Nadie tiene algo así-

-Pero…. Todos los tienen. La de Brock es verde, Pikachu la tiene amarilla y Charmander roja…-

Misty se lo pensó un poco.

-Tal vez esa aventura en la torre pokemon te afecto. Yo no veo nada-

Ash luego pregunto a Brock y este también le dijo que no había nada arriba de la gente y luego Pikachu informo que el tampoco podía ver lo que su entrenador aseguraba.

Ese día la duda quedo así, con solo la idea de que la aventura en la torre pokemon había sido la causante de eso, pero… Ash no pensaba así.

Desde niño podía ver esas esferitas de colores brillantes arriba de las cabezas de la gente o pokemon, ¡incluso en las plantas y el agua podía verlas! Eran tan brillantes y al mismo tiempo cálidas y reconfortantes que no le calaban la vista o molestaban. Y sabía que cuando una de esas esferas se zafaba de su persona, volaba ya sea al cielo o al suelo. Otras desaparecían en mitad del aire y se convertían en pokemons como Haunter pero a su vez esos también tenían sus esferitas.

El no entendía muy bien que pasaba y así lo dejo, creyendo que todos los demás también podían ver esas cosas, pero… ese día se dio cuenta de que solo el podia verlas.

Cuando conoció a Lugia pudo ver cómo, cuando tocaba las esferas una pequeña esferita se ponía en ellas y estas bailaban dentro de las orbes de cristal con energía azul, roja y amarilla.

Una vez colocados y con la canción vio como las bolitas que mantenían esas energías en las esferas se levantaban con la música y entraban al mar, llenando al torbellino conocido como la bestia del océano con calma y vida. Antes de que esta volviese al mar.

Cuando conoció a MewTwo (por segunda vez pero no recordaba la primera) decidió preguntarle y se sorprendió por la respuesta.

 _'No. Yo tampoco puedo ver eso que tu dices, marca la forma en que uno esta vivo. Pero me alegro de saber que tanto yo como mis creaciones las tenemos, eso es un indicio de que no importa cómo es que nazcas lo que importa es que estas vivo y debes seguir adelante'_

Ash rio antes de decir una de esas raras frases llenas de sabiduría.

-Lo que importa es lo que haces de tu vida. No importa si eres un pokemon o un humano o una planta. Lo que importa es que haces y como lo haces- dijo antes de caer en el pasto viendo las estrellas.

-¿Crees que algún día sepa porque puedo ver esas cosas y saber cómo es la mía?-

El pokemon genético asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

 _'Estoy seguro de que encontraras tu respuesta eventualmente. Yo tarde vareos años y un amigo para darme cuenta'_

-Entonces seguire mi camino. Encontrare muchos amigos y un día lograre saber qué es esto-

No fue hasta que se encontró con Lucario en el palacio de Cameron que el joven de pueblo paleta obtuvo su respuesta.

-El aura es la energía vital que hay en todas las cosas. Lucario y Sir Aron podían manipularla porque tenían una gran cantidad de Aura- había explicado Kidd y con eso Ash hiso sus conexiones.

Las esferitas de luz que veía eran manifestaciones del aura. Porque solo podía verlos en las cosas vivas.

Tras las peleas y otras cosas Ash decidió ir a preguntarle a Lucario una vez estuvieron a mano y el joven se hubiese disculpado en una pequeña charla de corazón a corazón a mitad de la noche.

-Lucario… ¿tu puedes ver el aura verdad?-

El pokemon dejo el capullo de flor que estaba por comer y vio algo curioso al niño que tan parecido era a su antiguo maestro.

 _'si'_

-y el aura es lo que dice si algo está vivo o no ¿cierto?-

 _'efectivamente. ¿a qué viene esto?'_

Ash suspiro

-Entonces… esas esferitas de luz que veo arriba de las personas u otro ser vivo ¿es el aura de la gente?-

Esto sorprendió un poco al pokemon emanante de aura.

El muchacho podía ver el aura en su forma más pura y natural.

 _'¿perdón?'_ debía asegurarse de que había escuchado bien.

-sí… veras desde muy pequeño puedo ver estas bolitas de colores que dan luz y calor encima de las cosas vivas. Cuando uno muere veo como esas esferas suben o bajan o desaparecen y vuelven a aparecer como fantasmas. Pero según he visto nadie más que yo puede verlas y tengo mis preguntas sobre que son, para que son y porque solo yo puedo verlas. Se que solo están arriba de seres vivos y según sus gustos o personalidades es el color… por ejemplo la de Brock es verde y creo porque le gusta curar a la gente y pokemon, la de May es roja porque la gusta el fuego y Max es naranja… no sé por qué. La de Pikachu es amarilla y la tuya es entre azul y gris-

El pokemon se lo pensó un poco antes de recordar algunas lecciones de Aron.

 _'Efectivamente es el aura. Pero tú los ves cómo sus almas no tanto como su energía vital sino que puedes ver su energía concentrada en un punto. Como son ellos en realidad'_ explico.

 _'Supongo que el porqué de verles es por tu aura. Es muy fuerte.'_

Ash asintió. Entonces eso también era aura…. -¿Cómo es mi aura?-

El pokemon se le quedo viendo un poco.

-cuando me concentro puedo ver el color de la energía de las personas aparte de como esta en la esferita de luz pero nunca he podido ver la mía. Aunque este frente espejos y quería saber cómo soy yo-

El pseudolegendario decidió cerrar los ojos y concentrarse. El color de ash era un azul puro con algunos destellos de blanco y amarillo, habían en algunas partes líneas de diferentes colores que indicaban un lazo fuerte con diferentes personas y pokemons, los más brillantes eran de color plateado, dorado, amarillo y rosado. Pero se sorprendió de ver una con las tonalidades que Ash le había indicado que eran las suyas.

Vio pedazos dl aura de Aron, como cuando uno pasa sus genes a otro mon. Pudo ver que el alma de Ash estaba llena de vitalidad, alegría, compasión y amor. Un amor grande a todo lo que hacía y no hacía, pero en especial hacia los pokemon en general y a sus amigos.

Otra cosa que vio fueron miles de lágrimas recorrer la forma astral del muchacho, protegiéndole de muchas cosas que le pudiese causar la muerte. Como no estaba muy seguro de que era decidió no darle mucha importancia.

Finalmente abrió los ojos y tras ver al niño solo pudo responder con una palabra.

 _'Única.'_

-¿Única?-

 _'Tu aura es singular, Ash. Eres descendiente de Aron, y al mismo tiempo tienes un lazo muy fuerte con los pokemon que ya son parte de tu aura. Pero si quieres que lo ponga simple, tienes un corazón de oro, un alma de plata y una energía azul con amarillo'_

Ash asintió antes de ver a las estrellas y reflexionar un poco.

-¿crees que pueda algún día hacer cosas como tu? Ver con el aura, y cosas así-

 _'No lo sé. Es probable pero… no estoy seguro'_

Una vez Ash recuperara a Pikachu y las cosas en el árbol se hubiesen calmado, Ash decidió hacer un pequeño memorial a su antepasado. Había logrado salvar a Lucario de su fatal destino gracias a una hiperposion y un revivir max que se había encontrado por ahí el otro día y traía con el desde entonces.

El chico se sentó frente al petrificado héroe y se dio cuenta de algo muy importante.

-¡Lucario! ¡aún tiene su esferita!-

Esto hiso que el pokemon corriera y se concentrase en buscar si lo que había dicho era verdad y si… muy débil pero ahí estaba. El aura no había dejado a Aron del todo en esos años. Solo se estaba recargando por así decirlo.

 _'no estoy seguro de como podamos sacarle. Pero tienes razón aun esta vivo'_

 _-creo yo puedo ayudar. Ashy necesito un poco de tu energía de reserva, la que crearon las lágrimas de pokemon-_

 _'¿lágrimas de pokemon?'_

-no recuerdo nada como…- una serie de memorias olvidadas empezaron a correr por la mente del muchacho. Algo que ver con Mew y MewTwo en una isla extraña, ambos estaban peleando y el se había interpuesto entre los dos más poderosos ataques de ambos legendarios. Logrando ser petrificado y después haber despertado con la imagen de un lloroso Pikachu frente a el.

-oh…. Eso. ¿Cuándo paso?-

Mew se veía algo culpable pero tras que el chico asintiera en dar u poco de su energía, la pokemon hiso lo suyo. Concentrándose y encerrando al niño en una burbuja de color rosado.

Ash podía sentir como una cantidad de energía salía de el, como cuando uso el aura por primera vez para poder salvar a Mew. Sentía una sensación de calor recorrerle el cuerpo y salir de este con algo de opresión en el pecho.

Cada vez se sentía más y más cansado, los parpados estaban pesados y su respiración se hacía cada vez más pausada, finalmente tras unos minutos la burbuja en la que estaba se rompió y el chico cayo en los brazos de Lucario.

 _'¿estás bien?'_

-tengo sueño- respondió antes de acomodarse mejor y caer dormido.

Despertó en el palacio, mirando a todas partes algo extrañado, ¿Cómo fue que llego ahí?

-Veo que ya despertaste- la voz se le hacía familiar, la había escuchado en alguna parte pero no estaba muy seguro de en donde, y al voltear a la puerta de la habitación casi se desmaya del susto al ver al aura guardián parado en la puerta.

-¡¿s Sir Aron?!-

El hombre rio antes de pasar a sentarse.

-si, soy yo. Debo agradecerte por sacar a Lucario, resolver el misterio y de paso sacarme del estado de hibernación. ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-algo cansado-

El hombre asintió.

-eso es normal. Gastaste mucha energía, pero ahora que ya estas despierto lo mejor es comer y dormir un rato, una vez estés del todo recuperado puedes volver a… ¿Qué hacías antes de todo esto?-

Ash rio un poco.

-¡entrenar para ser el mejor maestro pokemon! ¡debo ganar la batalla de la frontera y entonces estaré a un paso más de serlo!- contesto con entusiasmo.

-Eso es una noble cruzada, y emm… ¿Cómo dices que te llamas?-

-Soy Ash y el es… ¿Dónde esta Pikachu?-

Como si esa fuera su línea de entrada el inicial de Ash entro corriendo y le dio un gran abrazo acompañado de un "¡Pikapi!" lleno de alegría y alivio de ver a su mejor amigo y entrenador en una pieza.

 _-¡no me vuelvas a asustar así! ¿estas bien? ¡Brock hiso comida!-_

Aron sonrió al escuchar la risa del niño al abrazar con esmero a su compañero pokemon.

-yo también te extrañe pikachu-

Esa vez se fueron del reino unas dos semanas después de lo ocurrido. Aron necesitaba darle algo de entrenamiento en Aura a Ash y explicarle algunas de sus dudas respecto a las esferas de luz (halo de vida) que podía ver.

Y una vez listos siguieron su camino.

Cada vez que Ash regresaba de alguna región nueva se encargaba de hacer una parada en el castillo de cameron para convivir con su antepasado (quien rápidamente lleno el papel de papa en el corazón del muchacho) aprender más del Aura y contarle sobre sus aventuras en cada una de estas. Y así de poco a poco Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta, aprendió cada vez más sobre su don de ver las auras y halos de vida, como usarlo para salvar al mundo (y valla que le ayudo en un montón de veces) e incrementar las estrategias con sus pokemon en combate.

Finalmente el joven se convirtió en una leyenda, la leyenda del joven que podía ver la vida en pequeñas esferas de aura. Y que junto con su creatura de trueno y su tio abuelo Aron encontraron la forma de predecir a las malvadas organizaciones y llevarles a la justicia antes de que pudiesen hacer más daño al mundo.

* * *

Yop: ¿Qué tal quedo? Espero les guste y ahora a responder comentarios.

 **Kisaki Yazmin Motou:** ¿enserio? Wow supongo que eso es bueno. Me alegra que te hallan gustado los dos capítulos y si… creo eso sería algo digno de ver Ash regañando a los legendarios y luego estos a el. Gracias por comprender y yo tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible. No se si tenga pero dudo que alguien quiera darle uno, ¿has visto en cuantas cosas se mete? Y si Charizard tuvo que aprender a las malas, respecto a las marcas en los brazos… se quedara así pero puedo decirte que son obra de Mew y Mewtwo, nop no me importa mucho que sigas pidiendo al contrario me ayuda a ver que tanta imaginación tengo xD y me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo.

 **ValeryVampire:** ¿ambas? Y me alegra saber que puedo trasmitir eso con la forma en que escribo, eso significa mucho para mi y que he avanzado un buen como escritora, ¿perdón por hacerte llorar? Y bueno espero disfrutes los dos capítulos de hoy.

¡Mil gracias a los nuevos favoritos y seguidores! Espero poder leer algún comentario de ustedes y si tienen alguna petición no duden en hacerla.

Ks: y con eso es todo.

Yop: ¡ica mayolo xinompaqui!

Ks: y nos vemos pronto.


	8. Cicatrices 4

Yop: Este va para **Kisaki Yazmin Motou** quien pidió continuación de cicatrices pero con diferentes pokes.(si mal no recuerdo este es el ultimo del arco… debo checar eso)

Ks: las aclaraciones de este cap son:

-Hablar-

- _habla pokemon-_

 _'telepatia'_

Ks: ¿nombre?

Yop: **Cicatrices (Pikachu)**

Ks: ¿alguna advertencia?

Yop: heridas y sangre, así como mención de hospitalización y peleas con armas. ¡Oh este es después del capítulo donde hipnotizan a vareos pokemon en las islas naranja! (y un poco después del capítulo de cicatrices 3. Si ya se que no fue así el orden en el canon pero.. ¡ñe!) y respuesta a comentarios al final…¡y uso de una palabra no apta para cierto publico!

* * *

Pikachu estaba molesto consigo mismo.

¿Molesto? No, más bien enfurecido consigo mismo, se detestaba. Había caído ante las ondas hipnotizadoras y lastimado a su entrenador, su mejor amigo, su humano.

Él había hecho que el chico saliera con grandes quemaduras provocadas por su rayo, que el chico quedara inconsciente por unos minutos en medio de los escombros de una maquinaria que exploto con el encima.

La oficial Jenny se encargó de llevarle a lo que el consideraba el centro pokemon para humanos (más tarde se enteró de que se llamaban hospitales) y en el transcurso podía ver como su compañero de aventuras empezaba a sentir los efectos colaterales de tanto choque eléctrico, la explosión y el humo que ingirió tras esta.

Sus brazos y cara estaban llenos de líneas rojas, indicando raspones y cortadas y su ropa estaba llena de tierra y quemaduras, el pelo estaba desordenado, quemado y parado y los ojos del chico parecían no estar enfocados en nada.

Y eso era lo que más odiaba de ver en Ash.

Detestaba ver la mirada perdida y sin brillo del joven entrenador de pueblo paleta.

Se había acostumbrado a ver unos orbes llenos de vida, juventud, asombro, amor y determinación. No unos vacíos, dolorosos, confusos y opacados ojos color ámbar.

En un momento del viaje Pikachu sintió que la vida dejaba de tener sentido, cuando de la nada Ash logro decir un: no te culpes por lo que no es tu culpa. Antes de cerrar los ojos y caer como peso muerto en el asiento del copiloto en el que iban.

 _-¡ASH!-_ el grito desesperado del pokemon hiso que la representante de la ley pisara a fondo el pedal del coche y llegaran en tiempo record al hospital.

Pero Pikachu no podía vivir consigo mismo.

Tenía miedo de que volviese a hacerle daño. Tenía miedo de que una enfermera llegara con ojos llorosos a decirle que lo sentía mucho. Que habían hecho todo lo posible pero nada pudo funcionar.

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

Miedo de perder a su entrenador y mejor amigo, si no era por la muerte lo seria por lo que hiso.

¡Le había hecho daño! N no se meresia seguir siendo su pokemon.

Con lágrimas en los ojos el pequeño roedor eléctrico decidió que eso sería lo mejor. Una vez Ash saliera de esa cosa y estuviese bien se iría. Le pediría a Boulbasord que cuidara de Ash por el, porque el no podía protegerle si iba a caer tan fácilmente ante cosas como esas y convertirle en el siguiente títere del equipo roket.

No confiaba en el para proteger a su amigo y por lo tanto no debería estar con el.

Cada momento de peligro que vivieron le daba una razón más para irse.

El día en que empezaron el viaje, cuando Ash se ganó algunas líneas terribles en la frente y espalda por querer protegerle de esas monstruosas aves que querían comerle, aquella vez cuando volvió a hacer eso para salvar a Cahrmander y el no pudo hacer nada porque si lanzaba un rayo podía electrocutar a su amigo. Las veces en que lo puso en ridículo no queriendo combatir por flojo o por miedo o cuando se vistió de niña para poder pedir perdón y obtener la medalla.

Esas incontables veces en que se había lanzado al vacío para salvarle, todas las veces que peleo mano a mano contra los pokemon del equipo roket para defenderle o aquella vez contra la horda de Bedrils que casi lo matan de no ser porque Metapod había saltado a salvarle.

Y ahora… ahora esto.

Pikachu sabía que hablaría con Ash y luego se iria.

No había forma de hacer eso bien. Su amigo estaba en problemas por su culpa.

* * *

-puedes pasar a verle- le dijo la enfermera mientras le mostraba la habitación en que estaban monitoreando a Ash.

-hey pikachu- la voz cansada estaba llena de alegría al verle. Y eso le dolía al pokemon.

Le dolía porque sabía que había sido el quien había lastimado a ash.

 _-l lo siento… y yo…_ \- el tipo eléctrico vio a su amigo quien estaba vendado de la cabeza, brazos. Unos parches blancos en las mejillas y el torso estaban cubierto de vendas también.

Un tubo con líquido transparente estaba conectado a la mano de su entrenador y este estaba viéndole desde su punto en la camilla.

 _-F fue mi culpa… P perdón ¡s se que no merezco ser tu pokemon! ¡y yo te hise esto!-_ empezó a llorar el pobre inicial amarillo al tratar de salir con una oración coherente.

El niño le vio confuso y con algo de dolor.

Detestaba ver a sus pokemons sentirse culpables por algo que no era del todo su culpa.

 _-¡y yo! ¡s se supone debo protegerte y y… n no lo hise! ¡n nunca lo he hecho! E esa vez con los Sperrow cuando aerodactyl… e ese día con samuray… ¡n no merezco ser tu pokemon!-_

Teniendo una idea vaga de lo que su compañero estaba diciendo intento levantarse para consolarle pero el dolor en las costillas le hiso hacer un quejido y regresar a la cama.

-¡A ash n no te levantes! ¡e estas muy erido tonto!-

-Perdón- esa palabra hiso que el roedor le mirara confuso ¿Por qué le pedía perdón? ¡no debía pedirle perdón! ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué Ash no podía ser más fácil de leer?! ¡¿Por qué no veía que el era el culpable de su condición actual?! ¿p porque?

-perdón por hacerte preocupar mucho Pikachu y por qué tuviste que pasar por eso pero… honestamente he tenido peores y lo sabes. Lo que paso hoy, no es tu culpa. Si quieres buscar algun culpable que sean Cassedy y Butch o como se llame el otro tipo-

El chico volvió a intentar levantarse pero al volver a fallar decidió que lo mejor era señalar a su pokemon que subiera con el.

-no te preocupes estaré bien, solo… necesito abrazarte ¿si? Y quiero enseñarte algo-

El roedor asintió y subió a la camilla. Con cuidado de no poner una pata en donde no debía y con algo de duda se puso cerca de la cara del chico.

-Pikachu, ¿sabes que son cicatrices?-

El pokemon negó con la cabeza.

-las cicatrices son marcas que se quedan tras que la piel se rompa. Nos puede pasar a cualquiera, una vez vi un pokemon que tenía como unas cuatro cicatrices y eso que ustedes tienen más resistencia que nosotros-

Pikachu asintió tomando la nueva información… espera. Entonces todsa esas veces que Ash habia sangerado por una herida y quedaba una pequeña línea de color diferente… ¡realmente era un pokemon malo! El había visto como se formaban un monton de esas cosas, esos… permanentes reurdos de lo que no había hecho y que ahora estaban adornando la piel del que la pago.

-yo tengo muchas de esas desde antes que nos conociéramos- la voz de su humano le hiso salir de sus pensamientos de odio.

El chico se levantó un poco el vendaje de la cabeza.

-¿vez esta? Me la hise una vez que corria tras Gary porque me quito un caramelo, nunca vi la rama con espinas y cuando acorde las tenia encajadas en la piel- el niño tembló un poco al recordar aquella escena, -pero aprendí mi lección ese día: mirar a donde corres y siempre hay mas bocadillos- explico antes de tocarse las características líneas negras que sigsagiaban sus mejillas.

-estas…- el niño sonrió con algo de melancolía. –estas fueron después de un accidente con un cazador pokemon que andaba cerca del pueblo… me lo encontré de pequeño y viendo que lastimaba a unos pokemon me lanza contra el, el tipo tenía dos cuchillos y después de mucho forcejear termine con estas cosas, pero fueron vareos pokemon los que me salvaron de que el tipo hiciera algo más- el joven miro al techo antes e voltear a ver a Pikachu.

-ese día les dije a los pokemon que ataque usar contra el tipo y entre todos ganamos… fue ese mismo día que decidí ser un entrenador pokemon y convertirme en el mejor-

Pikachu estaba horrorizado.

¿Esas características líneas que le identificaban de cualquier otro humano eran esas cosas?

-y esta. Continúo el chico mostrando una en un codo. .-esta la verdad me la hise de forma tonta… me caí de un árbol por intentar buscar un gnomo-

Pikachu no pudo evitar soltar una risita. ¿un gnomo? Esas cosas no existían ¿verdad? y so lo hacían dudaba mucho que estuviesen en un árbol.

-Lo que quiero que entiendas es que… es posible que todo esto me deje con más cicatrices, pero no me importan-

Pikachu estaba algo enojado tras eso.

 _-¡¿N NO TE IMPORTAN?! A Ash, ¡c casi mueres! ¡c casi te mato! En dos vese. ¡v vas a tener esas cosas que te recordaran_ \- No que nos recordaran de lo que hice y paso aquí!- el roedor estaba empezando a sacar lágrimas de frustración enojo e incredulidad.

Frustración porque no podía entender a su compañero, enojo porque fue el el que había hecho eso, e incredulidad por el corazón tan bondadoso de su compañero.

 _-¿n no entiendes que que… que casi te pierdo…? ¿ n no?-_ el pokemon no pudo mas y se hiso volita en el pecho de su compañero mientras seguía llorando inconsolablemente.

Todo ese tiempo Fue abrazado con cariño y compasión por parte de Ash.

-no es que no me importe el que casi muera en más de una ocación Pikachu. Es que no me importa lo feas que se vean o como me las hise, todas y cada una de ellas son una lección para mí, un recordatorio de quien soy y cómo fue que llegue a hacer decisiones que pudieron o no afectarme-

El niño abrazo un poco más a su pokemon.

-son recordatorios de que aún estoy vivo. Que hay muchas cosas que ver y que debo ser más cuidadoso. Pero… ¿si yo estuviese como tú que habrías hecho?-

La pregunta hiso que pikachu le mirara a los ojos, encontrando el reflejo de sus llorosos orbes en los llenos de comprensión por parte del otro.

-¿hubieras hecho lo mismo no? Recuerda que no es como nos hallamos hecho estas cosas. Es como las veamos el que realmente tiene su significado, yo las veo como pruebas de lecciones aprendias, y aventuras vividas. ¿tu como las quieres ver? y no importa lo que pase, nunca te voy a culpar por algo que hiciste cuando no estabas del todo en ti mismo-

-así que no te culpes tu por algo que no paso o por algo que paso. Toma esto como un reto para ser mejor y seguir entrenado, ser más fuerte y aprender algo ¿okay pikapal? Y una cosa más, no hay pokemon que merezca ser mi mejor amigo como tu. Nunca olvides eso-

Esa frase hiso que el pokemon aceptara la verdad y empezara a llorar otra vez.

Pero esta ocasión no fue de miedo, ni de enojo o frustración.

Su llanto fue de agradecimiento.

Agradecimiento de que tuviese un entrenador tan comprensivo como Ash. Quien no solo le perdono sino que hiso que el mismo se perdonara a sí mismo.

Pikachu decidió ese mismo día como vería las cicatrices que estaban en el cuerpo de su humano y las que vendrían.

Para el serian prueba de lo genial que era su entrenador, de que él debía ser mejor para ayudarle a crecer y que debe dar todo lo suyo en situaciones de riesgo. Jamás rendirse si está bajo control de otros y ayudar a otros a sentirse mejor.

Porque así era su entrenador, humano y mejor amigo.

Podía ser comprensible, amable y perdonador, pero era distraído y propenso a lesiones y eso debía cubrirlo tanto él como los demás miembros del equipo. También se prometió que si alguna vez volvía a hacerle daño de forma inconsciente se encargaría de ayudar en su recuperación.

Y es por eso que cuando le mordió en Hoenn y regreso en sí, lamio con cuidado las heridas causadas por el, lo mismo que en Unova y Kalos cuando fue controlado por villanos y Ash le rompió de esos controles hablándole, el ayudo a buscar en su mochila los productos para curación humana.

Y cuando estuviesen en una ciudad se encargaba de correr a la primera farmacia que encontraba llenando la canasta con todos los productos que sabía faltaban en la mochila de Ash y que estarían necesitando en cualquier momento.

Porque las cicatrices en la piel de Ash eran el recordatorio de que él debía llevar el inventario del botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Y eso nunca se le olvidaría por más cosas raras que pasaran en sus viajes.

Porque Pikachu era el encargado de prevenir que Ash se hiciera más marcas de lo debido. Así como Ash se encargaba de que el no tuviera tantas heridas en batalla.

¿Qué que paso con la idea de irse? Bueno… esa idea se fue por la ventana para jamás volver. si no era él ¿Quién cuidaría de su humano, quien le aplicaría las benditas y agua oxigenada? Nop. Pikachu tenía una nueva misión y está dispuesto a cumplirla hasta el final.

* * *

Yop: con esto terminamos el arco de Cicatrices. Si hay alguien que quiera agregar un extra solo debe pedirlo nwn.

 **Kisaki Yazmin Motou:** ¡yo sigo diciendo que en la película lo mostraron medio vivo! ¡¿de qué otra manera te explicas que Lucario le reconociera con aura?! Y sip me alegra que haya podido quitarte algunas dudas y supongo que eso podía ser una segunda parte del capítulo, si creo que si lo pondré… tendrás que esperar a mañana para el siguiente capítulo pero ñe y eso de los dos MewTwos también tendrás que esperar a mañana. Me alegra que te haya gustado y nos vemos luego nwn.

Ks: hora de cerrar el telon.

Yop: ¡ica mayolo xinompaqui!

Ks: y nso vemos pronto.


	9. Presentaciones (Mewtwos)

Yop: Este va para **Kisaki Yazmin Motou** quien pidio algo con los dos MewTwo de las peliculas 1 y 16

Ks: las aclaraciones de este cap son:

-Hablar-

- _habla pokemon-_

 _'telepatia'_

Ks: ¿nombre?

Yop: **Presentaciones.**

Ks: ¿alguna advertencia?

Yop: he… la verdad no estoy muy segura de que pueda haber aquí…¿comentarios al final?

* * *

Mewtwo estaba curioso.

No todo los días llegaba una carta por parte de Ash para decirle que hay alguien a quien quería presentarle y que era algo urgente, aparte de pedirle perdón porque le conto a alguien más acerca de el.

El pokemon psíquico sabía que el chico nunca rompía una promesa y que si lo hacía era por una razón especial, así que el que estaba algo curioso era un mal entendido.

Deseaba saber de una buena vez quien era la persona a quien Ahs quería presentarle, seguramente no era el Profesor Pokemon, a ese ya lo había conocido (un pequeño problema con los tauros que hiso Ash sintiera miedo a más no poder y el junto con otros legendarios habían aparecido para ver de qué se trataba) así que pensaba no había nadie que Ash quisiera que conociera aparte de Delia y el Profesor.

Sin embargo las dudas que tenía fueron aumentadas al ver que su amigo humano estaba platicando con lo que parecía ser el aire, en lo que parecía ser un parque natural totalmente destruido en medio de una gran ciudad.

-Entonces el dijo… ¡cuidado con eso! Y yo entendí ¡toma un queso! Y eso fue algo malo porque no vi el árbol enfrente de mí y ¡pum! Me di un muy fuerte golpe-

La voz de su mejor amigo humano era inconfundible aun desde vareos metros en el aire, como se encontraba el.

-oh, ¡Mewtwo!¡por aquí!-

 _'yo estoy aquí'_

El pokemon se detuvo un rato al escuchar la otra voz telepática que parecía provenir de unos metros al lado de Ash.

-no tu no Mewtwo, me refiero a Mwetwo, el Mewtwo de Jotho. Mi amigo-

 _'¿tu amigo?'_

-Sí, tu eres mi amiga, él es mi amigo ¡todos somos amigos! Le mande llamar para que se conocieran, así podemos ser más amigos y se pueden visitar ¡es una gran idea!-

El pokemon genético se posó sobre el suelo y vio a su amigo humano.

 _'Ash, ¿a qué te refieres con eso?_ '

-¡Que bueno que llegaste! Y Mira, Mewtwo te presento a Mewtwo- al lado del niño apareció una versión femenina del pokemon creado por humanaos, era idéntico a el, de no ser por los colores y el tamaño. La pokemon frente a el era de colores más claros y figura más esbelta, a diferencia de el cargaba un ambiente de amabilidad y sabiduría, se veía que no estaba tan mal al momento de convivir con los humanos.

A diferencia de el que aun cuando estaba acostumbrado a la reconfortante y llevadera personalidad de Ash, tenía problemas para estar totalmente relajado con el chico y alrededor de otros humanos.

Tenía problemas para relajarse con el chico por el temor de recordarle por accidente lo ocurrido en Isla Nueva, tenía miedo de que si se relajaba demasiado cometería otro terrible error que acabara con la confianza, amistad y vida del niño.

-no tengas miedo, ¡Ella es súper genial! Igual que tu, pero en niña ¡y se puede transformar!-

 _'¿Transformar?'_

 _'Creo se refiere a mi forma mega. Me hace más rápida y resistente. Pero es gusto ver a otro pokemon igual a mi'_

El Mewtwo de Quina asunto, relajándose un poco ante su contraparte.

 _'¿forma mega?_ ' debía de admitir que estaba curioso por eso.

-¡Si! ¡es genial! ¡con esa forma puede volar muy muy rápido! Y nos salvó de un hiperrayo. ¡y llevo al jefe de esos pokemons confundidos al espacio! Por cierto- el chico se voltio a ver a la versión femenina, -¿le mandaste saludos de mi parte a Raiquaza? ¿o a Deoxys? –

 _'me temo que no. No vi a ninguno de esos pokemon en el espacio'_

-Aww… ¿crees que luego me puedan llevar a saludarles?-

El original MewTwo negó con la cabeza a las ansias de su amigo.

 _'Ash, no creo que eso se buena idea, ¿Cómo piensas respirar en el espacio?'_

-¿con la nariz? Espera… Tienes razón, eso no funciono cuando Victriny Pikachu y yo estuvimos ahí arriba con el castillo, ¡hacia mucho frio! Así que si podemos ir debo ir con una chamarra grande y gruesa-

 _'¿ahora conociste a Victriny? Espera… ¿puedes ser más específico en esa aventura? ¿Cómo es que quedaste en el espacio dentro de un castillo?'_

-El castillo volaba-

La cara de sus amigos le dijo que a lo mejor debió contar toda la historia con detalle, pero siendo el niño impulsivo que era eso no era una buena opción para el.

-pueden ver en mis memorias- dijo finalmente.

 _'no creo que sea bueno el que dos poderosos seres psíquicos vean tus recuerdos al mismo tiempo'_ dijo algo preocupado Mewtwo.

' _En eso el, tiene razón. Es muy peligroso, no importa que tan protegido estés contra las ondas psíquicas. ¿y si mejor yo veo las memorias de Pikachu y el las tuyas?'_

-si eso puede ser, Pikachu también estaba conmigo-

Tras la visión ambos pokemon psíquicos veian e diferente forma al niño.

La versión femenina veía al niño con preocupación y al mismo tiempo aprecio, el joven había hecho lo correcto a pesar de que le pudiera costar la vida, y de manera casi similar a la que ella hiso ver la verdad al legendario fósil.

Y la versión masculina estaba preocupado, enojado por no haber sentido que su amigo estaba en peligro y orgulloso de que el hubiese hacho eso. Hasta cierto punto le recordaba de aquellas ocasiones en que el niño le había enseñado valiosas lecciones con sus acciones.

-bueno… ¿quieren ir a jugar? Estoy seguro que los Genesects estarán felices de vernos otra vez, ustedes pueden hablar con el jefe Genesect, para ayudarle a establecerse bien en esta nueva era, mientras que Pikachu los demás y yo jugamos con Genesect y los demás pokemons de por aquí-

Ambos pokemon asintieron. Sería buena idea conocerse un poco más como especie.

Un tiempo después decubrieron que ambos tenían la misma curiosidad respecto a la vida, el mismo aprecio a esta y un vínculo de amistad con el chico de pueblo paleta. Quien les podia involucrar en un juego de correteadas o escondidas.

Podía ser que ambos fuesen creados de manera diferente y hayan aprendido la misma lección de diferente manera, sin embargo ambos estaban felices de pasar la lección a aquellos que les necesitaban.

* * *

-entonces…- la voz de Ash tras la pequeña siesta que tubo junto con sus pokemon hiso que ambos legendarios voltearan a verle, -¿Qué es lo que ustedes cuidan?-

 _'¿Cuidar?_ ' preguntó los dos.

-Sí, como Jirachi tiene los deseos, Raiquaza el espacio y cuidar de que Kyogre y Groudon no se peleen. ¿ya descubrieron que es lo que ustedes cuidan como legendarios?-

Los dos pokemon se vieron entre sí mismos para luego voltiar a ver al joven.

 _'Creo que tenemos una pista, pero no tenemos bien definido eso'_

-Bueno. Ahora que son dos pueden descubrirlo pronto ¡y yo les ayudare en lo que pueda!-

El resto del día se lo pasaron buscando una forma de que los dos legendarios menores (en edad) descubrieran su misión como poderosos seres del planeta.

Fue entonces cuando Ash recordó los eventos tanto en el monte Quina, como en el parque en el que estaban. En ambas ocasiones los pokemon habían peleado por la vida y bienestar de los demás, sin importar como habían nacido…

-¡La vida!-

 _'¿he?'_

-Ustedes ayudan a salvar vareas vidas de los pokemon, les enseñan a otros a no hacer daño solo porque las cosas ya no son como antes así que ustedes cuidan la vida en el planeta ¿no? Tu cuidas el lago curativo en Quina y tu ayudaste a ver la realidad al jefe de los Genesect-

Ambos pokemon se vieron y luego sonrieron.

Sí, ellos eran los encargados de cuidar la vida en todo momento. De a los revividos explicarles y ayudarles a encontrar un nuevo propósito en la vida.

Puede que nada más sean dos pero… Dos eran mejor que uno y ahora sabían que ya no estaban solos. Se tenían el uno a otro y también tenían un amigo en común. Un amigo que sin duda alguna les daría más lecciones acerca de la vida y a quienes mostrarle el camino de la luz.

Un amigo que era frágil pero que podía ser tan determinante que nadie podía detenerle cuando se lo proponía.

Y Ash estaba feliz porque su amigo ya no estaría tan solo como se creía. Y su nueva amiga tenia alguien con quien hablar de cosas de especies y que le entendiera.

Sabía que los Genesects estarían bien con la ayuda de los dos legendarios y que estos estarían bien con algo de tiempo.

Se alegraba al mismo tiempo de que Mewtwo no descubriera que ya sabía lo que paso ese día en Isla Nueva y que Mewtwo supiera que no estaba sola en este mundo….

-ahora que lo pienso…- los legendarios voltearon a verle, -¿Cómo los voy a diferenciar cuando estén juntos o quiera hablarle a uno en específico? Es decir… ambos tienen el mismo nombre-

 _'oh…bueno'_ empezó la que tiene mega.

 _'Eso es una probabilidad que no habíamos visto en lo absoluto'_

Pikachu por su parte sonrió, sintiendo que se vendría otro doloroso debate acerca de propósitos y nombres. Pero estaba feliz de ayudar a sus amigos.

* * *

Yop: ¡perdon por la tardanza! Pero enserio que entre tantas cosas, tareas eventos en la clínica y días frios sin internet (esos son los peores T.T) se me olvido por completo subir los capítulos y tomar pedidos.

Ks: ya vas atrazada con un capitulo y hacer otros dos pedidos, te falta terminar de escribir el especial de navidad de Hoenn sin Sonido, hacer un capitulo nuevo de traducción, terminar la primera parte de la tesis y los cuatro expedientes de tus pacientes por materia.

Yop: ¡Calla! Ya veras como logro hacer todo a tiempo!

Ks:… lo creeré.

Yop: ¡a responder comentarios!

 **Kisaki Yazmin Motou:** me alegra que te halla encantado, y si yo también creo eso, ya sea un Lucario o bien algún legendario relacionado con el tema, como lo es Mew, lo de la información lo saque de un viejo libro de aura que leí el otro día en la biblioteca principal de mi municipio. ¿De nada? No sé cuál haya sido la pregunta pero me alegro de haberla contestado (¿?) eso salió de última hora, pero no obtuvo todas, solo lo superficial, eso lo sabrás en seguida (sin no se va el internet antes). Me encanta que te haya gustado el capítulo de Pikachu respecto a Cicatrices, si… Pikachu sabe mucho de eso, eso también salió de última hora, originalmente era que se las había hecho al caer en una carrera contra Gary, pero pensé que ponerle en ese tipo de situaciones tendría más sentido. Puede que lo ves más adelante, (en otro arco, el cual aún no decido su nombre, estoy entre Traumas y Pesadillas)

 **ValeryVampire** : wow, entonces supongo que logre subir de nivel… ¿en que estaré ahora? ¿Novata 3? Me alegra que te hayan gustado los dos capítulos, a mí también me gusta el tema del aura y efectivamente Pikachu es el único que puede o más bien dicho _sabe_ cómo curar a Ash.

 **Guest** : ¡wii! ¡No sé si eres el mismo de mi fic de ROTG pero a mí me emociona porque es el segundo comentario Guest que tengo en toda mi vida de escritora! *lanza confetis por todas partes y algo de galletas* ¡me alegra que te haya gustado! (no se cuál de todas pero aun así me encanta que las disfrutes) ese capítulo fue una pequeña joya ¿no lo crees? Y eso es bueno (supongo) no te preocupes continuare con el fic, puede que tarde pero cumpliré con todo y sip. Me refiero a ese… muy seguido es algo difícil seguir la simbología de los tipos. (Pero no tanto la tabla)

 **Pirata** : ¡wow! Un comentario en casi todos los capítulos, en casi el mismo día… eso es nuevo en este fandoom. ¿eso es bueno? Okay esa idea sigue después de la última pedida por Kisaki, creo tengo unas ideas de como ponerlo, me alegra que te agrade mucho cicatrices y si, creo puedo agregar a Baylee al arco, y esa teoría tiene algo de fundamento ¿sabes? No se si son rumores o si realmente fue verdad que CoroCoro revelo que Delia había estado como infiltrada en el equipo roket pero de ahí en fuera no se sabe mucho. Sin embargo me estas ayudando a una parte de un arco AU que planeo postear dentro de poco en este mismo libro. Si mi salen tus reviews, y okay pondré algo de eso … Espera… ¿con esos son tres o cuatro? ¡ne da igual!

Ks: bueno hora de cerrar el telon.

Yop: ¡ica mayolo xinompaqui y nos vemos pronto!

Ks:.. lo ultimo era mi frase…


	10. Relatos (aura 2)

Yop: Este va para **Kisaki Yazmin Motou** quien pidió una ligera continuación a Aura.

Ks: las aclaraciones de este cap son:

-Hablar-

- _habla pokemon-_

 _'telepatia'_

Ks: ¿nombre?

Yop: **Relatos (aura 2)**

Ks: ¿alguna advertencia?

Yop: he…¡gracias a los nuevos favoritos y seguidores!

* * *

Durante el tiempo en que Ash termino de recuperarse del gasto de energía hecho en el árbol del comienzo, tuvo muchas cosas que contar y oír. (Más que nada para distraerle del hecho que debía estar en cama por un muy buen tiempo)

En ese corto lapso de tiempo Aron y Lucario aprendieron a querer como amigo y familia al joven de pueblo paleta, a preocuparse infinitamente por las historias que les contaba y a pensar que tal vez el que haya salvado a un árbol de piedra gigante (y vivo) y regresado a la vida a un héroe legendario (al cual estaba relacionado) era algo de ligas menores…. Era una ligera sospecha de que esas pequeñas cosas que hiso en esa parte del reino, no eran grandes a comparación de salvar al mundo a espaldas del guardián del mar, ver al pájaro después de la tormenta, rescatar a viajeros de tiempo, vencer hechisos hechos por pokemons de otras dimensiones que querían pedir perdón a una niña que dejaron sin familia, salvar a toda una ciudad (y posteriormente ser besado por una pokemon disfrazado de humana…) salvar a un pokemon que literalmente es el retrato vivo de la bella durmiente, evitar que dos leyendas destruyeran el mundo, y aclarar mal entendidos entre el protector del espacio y viajeros de este.

Yep… puede que eso fuese un día tranquilo en la vida del joven entrenador.

-…entonces tuve que saltar porque si no, no podría llegar a Pikachu a tiempo y eso pudo haber sido muy malo- terminaba de explicar una de sus tantas aventuras el joven pueblerino.

Aron escuchaba atentamente. Estaba facinado de todo lo que su pequeño descendiente había logrado hacer y estaba seguro de que había más por venir.

-¿Qué me puedes contar tu?- pregunto el chico esperando escuchar una épica historia de batallas nobles desde el punto de vista de uno de esos héroes medievales.

-que posiblemente, a esta altura ya tendrías el título de Sir o Guardián a pesar de no tener entrenamiento en ese tipo de situaciones. Pero… creo puedo contarte de esa vez en que…-

Y así pasaron los días, intercambiando historias, consejos y uno que otro chiste.

Aron aprendió a usar algo de tecnología y Ash a usar el diccionario. El niño le enseño al adulto como decir palabras nuevas y el último le enseño algo de etiqueta para casos especiales.

-Así puedes impresionar a una chica- le había dicho con una cara picarona, aunque luego se dio cuenta de que ese comentario hubiera sido mejor ahorrarlo, el niño no entendía nada de nada respecto a relaciones amorosas.

Con la promesa de regresar cada que pudiese, la pandilla siguió su camino, Aron y Lucario se encontraban tratando de re acomodarse a la nueva vida moderna y Ash tenía sus aventuras y peleas pokemon.

Y efectivamente, el chico empezó a hacer un habito de pasar por Cameron, antes de dirigirse a su casa en Pueblo Paleta cuando regresaba de alguna región lejana. Siempre describiendo con gran detalle y emoción lo que había vivido, a quienes había conocido, que había hecho y de paso consultar algunas dudas de hombres adultos con el único que tenía confianza de hacer ese tipo de pláticas aparte del famoso profesor pokemon.

Y durante esas visitas Aron se sentía feliz, triste, asombrado, orgulloso y temeroso.

Feliz de que su descendiente confiara en él y se hubiese divertido tanto en sus aventuras.

Triste por el hecho de que el joven estuviera tan poco tiempo en el palacio y que tuviera que enfrentarse a tantos peligros sin en correcto entrenamiento.

Asombrado por la habilidad de hacer amigos, resolver cosas y determinación que mostraba en sus relatos.

Orgulloso de que fuese confiado, y que las actitudes de su sobrino nieto lejano, hubieran hecho ver la realidad a quienes andaban ciegos en sus propias visiones. Y

Temeroso de que algún día el joven terminase no volviendo de sus aventuras.

Pero eso no implicaba que le intentase dar algunos viejos consejos de cómo sobrevivir, algo de defensa personal e intentar hacerle entrar algo de primeros auxilios para el y sus pokemon (cosa que no funciono del todo pero su pikachu absorbió como esponja)

Era verdad que muy seguido el corazón se le salía o encogía al escuchar, las veces en que fue atacado, envenenado, lastimado o perdido a alguien. De misma forma sentía nuevas sensaciones que solo se comparan cuando tienes a un hijo y este se mete en cada lio que pudiese terminal en muy mala cosa.

Sin embargo, sabía que no había forma de cambiar a Ash, era su forma de ser y era la manera en que el admiraba su descendiente hacia las cosas, aunque eso no significara que el chico se fuera sin un regaño y un recordatorio de cuidarse mejor cada vez que pisaba pie fuera del castillo. (Cosa que Ash realmente odiaba, pero que Aron disfrutaba)

Y es por eso que cuando le contó que había sido atado a un pokemon en Kalos no le sorprendió tanto que cuando le contó que había sido preso de una organización maligna en la misma región. Sí, Ash era un pequeño héroe que muy seguido se olvidaba de cuidarse de si mismo pero un héroe en crecimiento y por lo tanto… Aron estaba seguro que un día le superaría, y sorprendentemente, estaba buscando el día en que eso pasara.

* * *

Yop: corto pero cumplido.

Ks: ….

Yop: ¡ica mayolo xinompaqui!

Ks: y nos vemos pronto.


	11. Pesadillas

Yop: Este va para **Kisaki Yazmin Motou** quien pidió algo respecto a lo del cazador visto en cicatrices 4

Ks: las aclaraciones de este cap son:

-Hablar-

- _habla pokemon-_

Ks: ¿nombre?

Yop: **Pesadillas**

Ks: ¿alguna advertencia?

Yop: Mención de heridas, descripción algo explicita de sensaciones que acompañan una herida, sangre y pesadillas.

Ks: ¿comentarios al final?

Yop: yep.

* * *

Ash no era alguien quien mostrara muchas cosas respecto a su pasado, si alguien le preguntaba cómo era vivir en pueblo paleta el les diría que era tranquilo y con muchas aventuras. Si le preguntaban algo de su pasado trataría de responder la pregunta de manera convincente pero vaga.

Y a pesar de que Brock con los años aprendió algunas cosas interesantes de su compañero de viajes durante el tiempo que llevaban juntos, sin embargo el chico pensó que esas características marcas bajo los ojos eran cicatrices hechas de manera tonta (como la mayoría de las pequeñas cicatrices que adornaban su cuerpo, las grandes eran de otro tipo de locuras) como la que tenía en el codo, o sea que tenía en la planta del pie tras haber escaldo descalzo un risco en unas aguas termales, o bien esa otra que tenía en el mentón tras no haber visto el árbol y darse de cabeza contra él.

Sin embargo sabía que había algo de por medio, no tanto por el hecho de como el joven se tocaba las mejillas de vez en vez o la forma en que Pikachu las veía en ocasiones, pero era más por esos vagos recuerdos que analizaba en momentos de calma.

Recuerdos de momentos vividos a velocidades increíbles y en pura adrenalina, en que su mente en ese instante estaba en el problema frente a el y no a los alrededores realmente, sin embargo un buen rato después, cuando las cosas se habían calmado y estaban relajándose, podía admirar pequeños detalles que no había visto y descubrir que sus amigos realmente sufrieron emocionalmente en ese instante.

Como aquella vez que se enfrentaron contra cazadores en la reserva de Jotho, cuando fueron a regresar a Larvitar a casa, o más recientemente cuando se encontraron con la cazadora J.

En ambas ocasiones podía ver que Ash estaba demasiado tenso, temblaba un poco por lo que (ahora que recordaba bien) era algo de miedo mesclado con ira, y que en esas dos veces sus manos iban a sentir las cicatrices de sus mejillas.

Aparte de que en ambas ocasiones el joven de pueblo paleta tenía problemas para dormir o pesadillas.

-¡HAAAA!- el grito despertó al moreno. Pero no solo a él, también había despertado a la mayoría de los pokemon del grupo (y el claro en el que se habían quedado a dormir) y unos apresurados pasos fuera de la tienda le indico que Dawn también se había despertado.

-¡Ash Brock! ¿Qué pasa?-

-¡Pipiplipiup!-

La preocupada cara de sus compañeros de viaje fue lo primero que registro al salir precipitadamente de la tienda de campaña.

-Pi ka ¡CHAAAAAA!-

-¡haahaaaaaa!-

El deslumbrante ataque eléctrico fue seguido de otro grito por parte del entrenador de pueblo paleta, y poco después se escuchó a Ash murmurar unos agradecimientos a su compañero eléctrico.

Brock a sabiendas de que estaba pasando volvió a entrar a la tienda, (no sin antes decirle a Dawn que si podía servir un vaso con agua tibia) y vio con cuidado el lenguaje corporal que su amigo mostraba: cabizbajo, ojos enfocados en alguna parte de sus recuerdos, agotado y tenso. Sudor le recorría la frente y la forma en que respiraba algo agotado le daba indicadores de que lo que sea que haya soñado le había afectado.

-Ash-

El niño salió de sus pensamientos y tras parpadear vareas veces asintió.

-Solo fue un mal sueño. Estas bien, estamos bien. No se qué hallas soñado pero ya paso- mientras hablaba de manera baja vio como Dawn entraba a la tienda de campaña con el vaso lleno del vital líquido y una botella de este en las aletas de Pipulp.

-¿quieres agua? Realmente nos espantaste ¿estás bien?- pregunto la joven coordinadora.

Ash aceptó gustoso el agua y tras darle algunos tragos (y respirar profundo) asintió con la cabeza.

-No se preocupen, solo fue una mala memoria- explico vagamente.

-Ash. Si quieres hablar de eso no hay problema, nosotros cuidaremos tu secreto. Y si no quieres hacerlo ahora no te forzaremos, pero mama dice que es bueno contar lo que paso a otra gente cuando te sientes muy oprimido por un recuerdo malo- dijo la chica de ojos azules.

-no lo se Dawn… solo le he contado u poco a Pikachu y… bueno… siempre tengo estos sueños cuando nos encontramos con algún cazador de pokemons… es …- el chico dejo incompleta su frase para tocase las cicatrices en forma de sig sag que tenía en las mejillas.

 _-Ash, realmente debes contarles, así puedes dormir mejor_ \- dijo algo preocupado su inicial.

-no te preocupes, no cambiara la forma en que te vemos o nuestra amistad, al contrario la hará más fuerte- le dijo el otro nativo de Kanto.

Finalmente (y dando un fuerte y profundo suspiro) Ash decidió contarles.

-Esa vez en Jotho, no fue la primera vez que me haya enfrentado a un Cazador de Pokemon…. Una vez… Cuando tenía como unos cinco años, poco antes del campamento de verano del profesor Oak me perdí en el bosque de paleta. Estaba teniendo una apuesta con Gary y me interne en una parte muy profunda, cerca de la bahía oculta, ese día… escuche muchos gritos de desesperación y dolor por parte de algunos pokemon y preocupado corrí a ver qué pasaba… resulto que había un cazador de pokemon. Tenía como unas tres jaulas llenas de diferentes pokemons y algo de tecnología similar a J- el joven tomo otro trago de agua, antes de abrir sus brazos para que Pikachu saltara a ellos.

-el… se hacia llamar Cazador Z y tenía una maña de atacar en el patrón de sig sag, con dos cuchillos. Enojado de ver como intentaba llevarse a un Pichu de su mama le tire piedras y luego me lance contra el… me tiro al suelo y me grito que no molestara pero no le hice caso y volví a intentar golpearle. Después de mucho intentar logre darle una mordida muy fuerte en un brazo y el tipo me hiso una de estas- dijo mientras señalaba una de sus características cicatrices negras de la cara.

-después me lanzo a una de las jaulas y con la ayuda de vareos pokemon pudimos romperla y volver a atacarle. Esta vez le atacamos todos juntos y logramos derrotarle, pero el se levantó y se lanzó contra mi… yo pelee para que me soltara y finalmente después de mucho forcejeo logre zafarme pero con esta otra- dijo mientras señalaba la cicatriz más profunda.

-el me dijo: eso es para que recuerdes nunca meterte con un cazador del abecedario, hiba a hacer algo más cuando el profesor Oak llego en su Charizard y viendo lo que pasaba mando a volar al cazador…-

El chico se sacudió la cabeza para quitarse las malas imágenes de ese momento traumático de la cabeza, realmente detestaba esa parte de la memoria.

El ver al profesor tan enojado y disgustado, tan preocupado y frustrado.

Todos esos pokemon heridos que intentaban ayudarle a calmar el ardiente dolor que tenía en las mejillas. La sangre corriendo y manchando su camisa azul favorita, el sentimiento de sueño que se apoderaba de el a cada instante que pasaba.

El inmenso miedo que sintió al enfrentarse al hombre, el miedo y preocupación que persevera del resto de los pokemon que estaban enjaulados y el dolor.

El terrible dolor que tenía no solo en los moretones de su cuerpo sino en su cara. Esa terrible sensación de ardor, calor y aire entrando a sus heridas. La sensación de estar escurriendo sangre y peor aún los gritos terroríficos y de preocupación de los diferentes pokemon que estaba a su alrededor.

Las frustradas palabras del profesor que insistía a los pokemon que quería ayudarle, y finalmente la intervención de Charizard para que dejaran llevarle al laboratorio en donde fue atendido con primeros auxilios antes de ser llevado al hospital más cercano.

La mirada enojada y preocupada de su madre.

Los recuerdos de ese tipo aun le perseguían de vez en vez, pero siempre eran más fuertes cuando se encontraba con algún cazador, no importaba si fuesen los del abecedario o de rangos bajos, el siempre tenía esas pesadillas en donde se repetían los sucesos pero el no era capaz de salvar a ese Pichu.

En sus sueños el pequeño pokemon tipo eléctrico era asesinado brutalmente enfrente de su versión de cinco años, y eso, eso era algo que él no podía superar fácilmente, la muerte de un pokemon.

Tardo vareos años para poder estar en buenos términos con la muerte del viejo Arcanie del profesor, lo mismo que con el Noctowl de la señora de la tienda local así como cuando con Latios.

El niño no había sido el mismo durante unos meses tras la muerte de un pokemon que muy apenas conoció pero era algo que realmente no le gustaba y desanimaba mucho.

-Eso si es terrible, siento mucho que te halla pasado algo así Ash…- la voz de Down hiso que volteara a verle.

La joven tenía en sus ojos preocupación, admiración y algo de tristeza.

-eso si no me la esperaba… pero lo bueno es que tu estas bien en este momento y que recuerdes que ya paso todo, puede que nos volvamos a encontrar con J pero estaremos aquí para ayudarte en lo que sea- dijo Brock mientras le daba una taza con té tranquilizador.

Ash asintió.

-Gracias chicos… realmente lo aprecio- dijo antes de tomar un sorbo al té.

-Saben, ese mismo día descubrí que quería ser un entrenador pokemon. Fue la primera vez que les daba algún comando a an pokemon y organizaba alguna especie de estrategia para vencer a Z- dijo antes de sonreír con melancolía.

-y luego de ver como el profesor ordenaba a Charizard el usar un ataque dragón para acabar del todo con Z y luego llevarle a la policía me hiso querer ser el mejor- termino su relato.

Brock y Down asintieron.

Posiblemente el evento le traería malos sueños de vez en vez pero aun así Ash había logrado encontrar un buen recuerdo en esa terrible aventura, y era lo que le mantenía en pie cada día que recordaba ese evento.

* * *

Fieles a su palabra Brock y Down estuvieron ahí para Ash después de los diferentes encuentros con la cazadora. Cuando ayudaron al Riolu a escapar de está, estuvieron ahí para consolar al chico tras que sus pesadillas trastornaran la mala memoria.

Estuvieron ahí cuando el chico fue convertido en piedra y eso trajo malos recuerdos de esa vez en paleta y de otra cosa que se reusaba a contar que soñó, (solo pikachu entendió, algo que ver con una tal Isla nueva) y estuvieron ahí para cada quien cuando la cazadora logro cazar al trio del lago.

También estuvieron ahí cuando lo sucedido en ciudad corona le trajo malos recuerdos de otro cazador, de un amigo que se fue a su tiempo y tenía la esperanza de encontrarle algún día, ellos siempre estuvieron ahí.

Aun cuando su aventura acabo y cada quien siguió por su cuenta, estuvieron ahí para apoyarle con cualquier encuentro que tuviese con algun otro cazador o cosa similar, en Unova por ejemplo Down estuvo ahí cuando se enteró lo sucedido con Giovanny y Meloeta. (la joven le pidió a un rival que le teletransportara con su abra hasta la ciudad en donde estaba Ash y después tuvo que buscar una forma de regresar) Brock estuvo ahí después de que Lynson hubiese secuestrado a Ash y sus pokemons (Brock había visto las noticias y pidió a su tutor que le enviase directo a Kalos con algún poekemon volador)

Y ciertamente ambos estuvieron ahí (aunque fuese por teléfono) cuando la aventura con la princesa diamante y el problema con Volvanion.

Ellos siempre estuvieron escuchándole, ayudándole en lo que podían y enviándole algunas cosas para mejorar las pesadillas. Down se encargaba de enviarles algunas Plumas de Creselia o atrapa sueños, así como consejos y comentarle alguna que otra cosa que le distrajera de esas memorias. Brock le envía sobres de tés para los nervios y uno que otro remedio casero para cuando las cicatrices le dieran comezón o se pusieran rojizas, y al igual que la chica de Sinnoh, él también escuchaba y le daba consejos, le decía que podía hacer y qué no hacer, al igual que darle algunos tips médicos a Pikachu.

Y de poco a poco Ash les fue llamando menos para contarles de sus pesadillas causadas por malos recuerdos. Poco a poco el niño de pueblo paleta fue superando su trauma, pero aun así los otros dos llamaban de vez en vez para preguntar cómo estaba y si las cosas que le habían dado funcionaban aún o necesitaba una nueva carga de estos.

Y Ash estaba agradecido, porque si bien lo de los cazadores se había resuelto, aún quedaban vareas malas memorias que le causaban pesadillas de ves en ves.

Y para ellas siempre hubo alguien que le ayudara.

* * *

Yop: he…. Dato curioso por experiencia personal, las cicatrices suelen doler aún después de tener vareos años de haber cerrado, según un viejo libro de anatomía que leí el otro día eso es debido a que es piel nueva y por lo tanto más fácil de irritar. Las sensaciones que tubo Ash cuando sus heridas son algo similar o más bien dicho la forma más cercana a describirlas (créanme las cicatrices profundas son feas)

Ks: bien, ¿y los comentarios?

 **Kisaki YAzmin Motou:** ¡Gracias por comprender y darme suerte con eso! Y perdón si te quite minutos de sueño, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, es una posibilidad… creo deberé escribir un capitulo donde se hable algo de teoría sobre mega evoluciones sin necesidad de lasos con entrenadores, si es lo más seguro, el otro día mi hermana y yo salimos con una cosa así de parodia respecto a eso de los infartos que les podía dar Ash a los legendarios, talvez lo suba después. Bueno eso… si planeo subir algo así dentro de poco pero ya que lo pides creo saldrá antes (algo que ver con el hecho de que algunos tauros eran hembras…. Y que el número de tauros parece incrementar cada vez que los pasan en el anime) y también pondré algo de eso. Efectivamente Pikachu es el aprendiz de medicina humana y pokemon respecto a lo etiqueta, bueno tomando en cuenta que es el descendiente de Aron y que muy seguido va al palacio, debía de aprender algo antes de que hiciera algo tonto frente a invitados especiales de la reina o algo así, y me alegra que te haya gustado la idea.

 **Usrein:** mira que sí, el tipo era fan del zorro en algún momento, pero le fallo mucho, digo el Zorro hacia su marca de manera recta y no chueca o inversa, xD me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo de aura, vuelvo a decirlo. Lo de las esferas fue algo que saque de un libro de teoría sobre el aura que encontré el otro día en biblioteca (creo se llamaba el aura y la vista o algo así, debo de checar si aún esta y luego te verifico el nombre) y la verdad decidí implementarla porque la mayoría de los fics que ponen el aura no ponen algo sobre los orbes de luz que se supone puede ser la representación del aura, y también me alegra que te haya gustado la manera en que Ash se empezó a introducir al aura. Espero seguir viendo tus comentarios y posiblemente habrá continuidad de Aura.

 **ValeryVampire:** yep, ya son dos que pueden discutir filosóficamente sobre eso, y la verdad es que Ash es bueno para considerar a gente en puestos que piensa le pueden quedar (menos para el mismo) y alegra que te agradara la idea de Papá Aron, y es posible que eso pase, no te preocupes veras algo de so pronto (una tercera parte de Aura)

Ks: bien por ahora es todo.

Yop: ¡ica mayolo xinompaqui!

Ks: y nos vemos pronto.


	12. Celos de hermanos

Yop: okay este va para **Pirata** quien pidió uno cortito donde se pusiera al celoso Latios.

Ks: Aclaraciones

-hablar-

 _-habla pokemon-_

Ks: nombre

yop: **Celos de hermanos**

Ks: ¿alguna advertencia?

Yop: salto de tiempo y vean esto como un spin of de Dudas protectoras. (el cap con los legendarios)

* * *

Desde que Latios había vuelto a la vida, muchas cosas habían pasado.

En primer lugar que ambos eons tuviesen sus propias mega evoluciones y pudieran trabajar en como activarlas sin la necesidad de un lazo fuerte con un entrenador, (cosa que adquirieron gracias a los Mewtwos) otra cosa que adquirieron fue un pequeño horario de entrenamiento a seguir para poder proteger a Altomare y a ellos mismos.

Pero lo que si no se espero fue ser llamado por Hoppa, junto con su hermana y otros legendarios a salvar al mismo chico que les salvo hace mucho tiempo, y mucho menos que su hermana le diese un beso al chico.

¡un beso!

Claro fue en la mejilla, y al parecer no tenía ninguna otra intención más que el calmar al chico, ¡pero fue un beso de todas formas!

E iba a darle su pieza de mente al joven entrenador cuando Arceus dijo algo y el muchacho contesto con algo que le helo la sangre.

Posesión.

El muchacho había sido poseído y con lo poco de cordura que le quedaba se había lanzado para salvarles, y ahora que lo veía atentamente…

 _-¡Ash tiene raspones rojos!-_

Ese simple comentario que salió de su boca hiso que el caos reinara en la mente de los legendarios por los siguientes em… ¿cuarenta minutos? No estaba muy seguro de cuánto tiempo paso pero lo que si recordaba era haber pasado vareas veces por el mismo centro pokemon antes de que Latias dijera que ahí estaba y entraran todos (suerte que esas puertas son de reacción rápida, porque de lo contrario, no sabía cómo las repondrían si las hubiesen roto al entrar apresurados) asustando a la mayoría de los entrenadores que estaban en el lugar.

Aunque la cara de la enfermera al verles quitar el Botiquin de emergencia fue una cosa que realmente le gustaba repetir en su mente, jeje realmente parecía un pez…

Una vez todo se aclaró y estuvo cien por ciento confirmado de que Ash estaba bien, fue a hablar con su amigo. Mas específicamente por esa pequeña frase que había gritado tras que Latias le besara.

¿a qué rayos se refería con eso de : entonces fuiste tu?

 _-Ash, ¿puedo hablar contigo?-_ le pregunto a sabiendas que el chico entendía en un 93% lo que ellos intentaban decir.

-Claro, ¿Qué sucede Latios?-

 _-¿Qué intenciones tienes con mi hermana?-_

-¿con tu hermana?...- tardo un rato en saber a qué se refería y cuando lo hiso la cara realmente valía la pena de saltar en el tiempo una y otra vez solo para ver esa simple cara de pez muerto, sonrojado más que una baya tomato y negando profundamente cualquier cosa.

-¡n n no tengo absolutamente ninguna intención mala! ¡p pero tampoco tengo intención de no se qué intención te refieras! ¡ella fue la que me beso cuando estaba disfrazada de Bianca, cuando nos fuimos de Altomare y me dio un dibujo hecho por Bianca y yo pensé que era Bianca pero luego no supe si era ella o si era Latias y y y! ¡no te rías!-

El legendario no pudo más y estallo en risas al ver la forma en que se hacía bolas consigo mismo el joven entrenador de pueblo paleta.

 _-tranquilo sé que no fue tu culpa, pero aun así, ¡no te metas con mi hermana! ¡¿Entendiste?!-_

-C claro…. ¡pero entonces dile a ella que deje de confundirme!-

El pokemon rio para si mismo. Sip le daría unas escenas de celitos a Ash cada que pudiera, la cara realmente valía la pena, y aparte… debía experimentar si Latias tenía las mismas reacciones.

* * *

Yop: ¡listop!

Ks: ¿ica mayolo xinompaqui?

Yop: ica mayolo xinompaqui.

Ks: nos vemos pronto.


	13. Rotom

Yop: Este salio tras el ultimo episodio de pokemon sun and moon.

Ks: las aclaraciones de este cap son:

-Hablar-

- _habla pokemon-_

Ks: ¿nombre?

Yop: **Rotom**

Ks: ¿alguna advertencia?

Yop: creo que no.

Ks: ¿comentarios al final?

Yop: yep.

* * *

Kukui le había dado a Ash la Rotomdex por dos rasones.

Una, era el que le ayudara con su investigación al subir información nueva de pokemons y la otra era para que cuidara de Ash.

Apenas la madre del niño dijo que lo mejor sería que el chico se quedara en Alola y asistiera a la escuela pokemon el hombre había dicho que le podía dar alojamiento, sin embargo una vez el chico puso pie en su casa se dio cuenta de que en sí, no tenía idea de cómo cuidar a un chico de diez años cuya vida eran las aventuras y pokemon.

Por lo que investigo un poco con los dos profesores Oak y el de kanto le dio algunos tips, cosas como que el chico era un desastre en la cocina, no sabía mucho como lavar a máquina o utilizar las cosas caseras, pero que si le preguntaba de la vida en el aire libre el joven sería un experto en el tema.

Le advirtió de la naturaleza olvidadiza de Ash y como se sorprendía por cualquier cosa nueva, y no se detenía ante retos, y… que por más extraño que sonara, Ash haría mucho caso a un pokemon.

Con ese conocimiento en mente, Kikui agrego a la programación de la Pokedex programas de cocina, mapas, y sensores de peligro al momento de usar una máquina. El ponerle a Rotom fue una idea de último momento, con la esperanza de que el pokemon pudiese hablar desde el aparato electrónico y dar consejos al chico extranjero.

E hiso bien, porque según la data que recolecto ese día el pokemon Ash casi olvida dejar una nota al profesor diciendo de las compras, le salvo de que la casa quedara inundada y aunque no ayudo mucho al momento de hacer la comida, hiso su mayor esfuerzo en ayudar al joven en acomodarse y valerse por si solo dentro de una casa.

Y Kikui supo que la idea de darle la rotomdex al joven de pueblo paleta había sido la mejor idea para cuidar niños en toda su vida.

Quizá, solo quizá debería empezar a ponerlos a prueba como niñeros de tiempo completo. O mejor no, según se veía el pokemon estaba demasiado orgulloso de ser el único rotom capaz de hablar y analizar información así de rápido, y Ash realmente era quien le necesitaba en esta experiencia nueva para el.

Sip, definitivamente Rotom era el mejor niñero para Ash y Ash era la mejor fuente de información para Rotom.

* * *

Yop: hora de responder los comentarios.

 **ValeryVampire:** ¿tu pobre be…? Bueno sí okay ya no entendí y sip efectivamente el cazador Z tuvo suerte ¡pero no te preocupes pues este será un ligero arco! y es posible que cierto legendario de pesadillas decida pasar el chisme y … bueno puedes imaginar que pasara xD me alegra que logre hacer ese tipo de impresiones al momento de leer y también me alegro saber que logre hacer el ambiente adecuado nwn, el segundo si fue corto pero al mismo tiempo dulce y la verdad que Latios se puede ver más bromista con Ash y estoy de acuerdo contigo en que es el más inocente del mundo xDDD al rato veras algo sobre su inocencia y los problemas que puede llegar a traer, y sip puedo hacer algo respecto a esos pedidos, aunque tendrás que esperar, me falta poner dos más de Pirata, otros dos para Kisaki, el inicio de un arco AU y finalmente tus pedidos ¿está bien? Si no para posponer el AU y pasar los tuyos.

 **Kisaki Yazmin Motou:** jajajajaja 'pinche latios' jajajjaja xD me encanto esa frase jajaja, sip fue algo malo para nuestro pequeñín protagonista, creo que tu teoría tiene buen sustento, a lo mejor y es así como funciona, sale tu pedido es algo interesante y creo se puede juntar con uno de los de ValeryVampire ¿esta bien? Y al igual tendrás que esperar un ratito, si todo va como se supone debe ser, lo podrás ver el viernes o el sábado, uno de esos días.

ks: bien es hora de cerrar el telón

yop: ¡ica mayolo xinompaqaui!

ks: nos vemos pronto.

yop: *volteando a ver a Ks* ¿sabes? si seguimos poniendo dos capítulos por día creo lo mejor sera decir la frase al final del segundo.

ks: ¿y si se te va el internet antes de subir el segundo?

yop: si... mejor le dejamos así.


	14. Cicatrices 5

Yop: este es para **Pirata** quien pidió un extra en Cicatrices con Bayleef

Ks: aclaraciones.

-hablar-

"Pensar"

 _-hablar pokemon-_

Ks:¿nombre?

Yop: **Cicatrices 5**

Ks: ¿alguna advertencia?

Yop: ¿debo darlas? Digo, es Cicatrices obviamente habrá mención de heridas.

Ks:… al capituló.

* * *

Bayleef se sentía confundida, enojada y preocupada.

Confundida por el hecho de que de un momento a otro su entrenador tenía miedo de las muestras de cariños que le daba, así como sus propios sentimientos hacia el joven que tanto parecía un pokemon en personalidad.

Enojada por el hecho de que había caído en las trampas del equipo roket y ocasionado algunas heridas en el cuerpo de su querido entrenador.

Y preocupada por el hecho de que Ash estaba con unos vendajes, y a pesar de que aún le tenía miedo se veía preocupado por ella en vez de estarlo por el. ¡¿Qué no veía como había quedado?!

La mente de la inicial de planta estaba enfocada en esos momentos en que le salvo la vida y como era que cada vez que se mostraba testaruda, terca y caprichosa el intentaba entenderla y hacerla sentir mejor ¿y cómo respondía ella? Lanzándolo por la borda en la primera estación que veían.

Uniéndose a los que sabía de sobra eran los enemigos principales de su entrenador y ocasionando que este se lastimase al tratar de recuperarla cuando se dio cuenta de que todo había sido una farsa y ella era en realidad la víctima. Y la verdad ella sentía que se merecía haber sido mal tratada o capturada al final, fue ella la que salió con la idea en primer lugar… todo, por no poder entender sus sentimientos hacia su entrenador y que en vez de preguntarle por qué le temía buscar soluciones de manera que sabía no funcionarían.

Pero, no podía ayudar en nada… seguía siendo la misma caprichosa y mimada pokemon tipo planta que hiso su entrenador y manada le dejaran atrás, por su misma personalidad. Y ahora… ahora sabía que si Ash decidía dejarla no habría porque culparle, fue ella después de todo quien hiso todo eso.

-Bayleef-

La voz de su entrenador le hiso salir de sus pensamientos y mirar con miedo, curiosidad y preocupación al niño.

-¿puedes venir? ¡Lentamente y con cuidado!-

Sintiendo la urgencia y al mismo tiempo miedo que tenía el chico obedeció a sus comandos y se puso con paso lento pero seguro a unos cuantos centímetros lejos de el.

 _-¿si Ash?-_ pregunto.

El joven suspiro antes de empezar a hablar.

-no te tengo miedo del todo, es solo que… después de tantos golpes que me has dado ahora que estas en esta nueva etapa… temo volver a quedar con las costillas rotas u otro hueso roto. Las cicatrices no las tomo muy en cuenta pero… la otra vez me dijeron que si me volvia a romper las costillas de forma tan fea como la última vez lo más probable es que ocupe operación y eso es algo que realmente no quiero experimentar, o al menos no por ahora-

"¿Cicatrices? ¿Huesos rotos? ¿Qué son esas cosas?" se preguntó la pokemon antes de ladear la cabeza.

Viendo por el rabillo del ojo que Pikachu se acercaba con un pequeño paquete de lo que suponía era medicina para humanos le hiso voltiar a verle, odiaba admitirlo pero Pikachu era el que más conocía respecto al tema de salud en entrenadores.

 _-Pikachu, ¿Qué son huesos y cicatrices?_ \- pregunto.

- _Huesos son… como el casco de Cubone, esos son huesos son lo que hace que no nos caigamos en lodo como Muck y en los humanos es algo muy importante, sin ellos simple y sencillamente no podrían moverse o ser tan resistentes. Las cicatrices… bueno… son marcas que quedan después de una herida grave ¿por?-_

- _Ash dijo que tenía miedo de que le ocasionase esas o huesos rotos-_

 _-ho, bueno… a mi tampoco me gustaría ver nuevas cicatrices o en cama por un hueso roto… Esos son difíciles de curar y duelen mucho, si no son tratados correctamente y a tiempo pueden causar cosas peores o …-_ el pequeño roedor negó con la cabeza antes de decir la siguiente palabra.

Y esa simple conjunción de seis letras, compuesta por dos bocales (una repetida) y tres consonantes hiso que la poekemon se quedara congelada viendo con ojos temerosos y preocupados a su entrenador.

 _-A Ash… e eso es posible ¿q que yo te puede hacer eso?-_

El niño suspiro antes volver a hablar.

-Escucha, Beyleef. Es verdad que podemos morir por el hecho de no ser tratados correctamente y a tiempo, y que tus pequeños abrazos me han estado sacando moretones y cicatrices pero… no creo que me ´puedas hacer algo así. Solo debemos trabajar en que te acostumbres a tu nuevo cuerpo y fuerza. Así no debes preocuparte de que me quede sin costillas otra vez-

 _-¿¡otra vez?!-_ la pokemon uso con cuidado sus látigos para levantar la camisa del joven y descubrir con horror las terribles líneas de garras que cruzaban los costados del torso del chico.

-si… esas son de cuando Aerodactyle me quiso comer, aparte de las cicatrices quede con dos costillas rotas pero eso ya paso no debes preocuparte- los ojos de la pokemon no podían separarse de esa horrible vista.

Temerosa empezo a buscar los raspones que el chico se había hecho de ambas veces en que la habia salvado de su propia terquedad y descubrió con horror que habían marcas de ese tipo en los brazos y parte del cuello del muchacho.

 _-y yo… y yo hice que eso te pasara…-_ empezó a decir enojada consigo misma y llorosa. Ahora entendía porque su entrenador le tenía miedo, ella había hecho que más de esas terribles y horripilantes cosas se pusieran en el frágil cuerpo de Ash… y ¿Quién aseguraba que esas cosas no causaran más daño? No.. nonononononono. E ella debía ser castigada, se merecía ser temida y odiada, regañada por sus compañeros de equipo y no volver a ser confiada en batalla jamás.

Sí ese sería el justo castigo que se merecía por sus terribles acciones.

-no te culpes de algo que no hiciste del todo-

La vos de su entrenador le hiso voltear a verle con incredulidad, ¿Cómo era posible que le perdonara por tal atrocidad?

-tú no tienes la culpa de que nosotros seamos frágiles y queramos protegernos un poco. Y tampoco tuviste la culpa de lo que paso ese día, tu solo estabas buscando una forma de resolver tus sentimientos ¿no? Y al final funciono- el muchacho se acercó y le puso una mano en la frente.

-sé que no he sido el mejor entrenador contigo pero eso está por cambiar y no tengas miedo, para mi estas cosas no son malas memorias, son lecciones que aprendí por la mala- agrego antes de soltarle y mostrar una cicatrices en las partes internas del codo.

-Estas me las hice cuando tenía como nueve años, tratando de sacar a un Pidgit de un rosal y aprendí que debo tener cuidado de donde piso antes de adentrarme en un arbusto, esta otra- Ash le mostro una herida que tenía en los dedos, -fue cuando lo del Entei, ese día descubrí que no importa que haga no puedo hacerlo solo- luego voltio las manos para que sus palmas quedaran arriba, rebelando muchas más de esas terribles líneas.

-Estas fueron de cuando ayude a Charizard a recuperar el calor, ese día el no hiso caso a un comando y termino congelado. Casi muere, pero logramos ponerle en mejor forma y ahora está en el valle cherifico entrenando para ser el mejor de todos. Ese día aprendí que no debo rendirme jamás y que debo poner mayor atención a lo que hago y digo con ustedes. Y ahora estas- dijo señalando las nuevas cicatrices que ella había agregado a la lista, -me ayudaran a recordar que necesito no tener miedo de ustedes y ayudarles a mejorar en sus nuevos estados tan pronto como pueda, e intentar hablar mejor su idioma- explico el chico antes de darle un abrazo.

-no sé cómo es que te estas sintiendo tú en este momento, pero quiero que sepas que para mí tu eres igual de importante que cualquier otro pokemon en mi equipo, eres mi única chica en el equipo y la verdad me agrada tenerte, tu forma de ser te puede ayudar en batalla pero debes recordar ser mejor fuera de esta. Y no te preocupes nada de esto fue tu culpa y trabajaremos para que no me puedas hacer daño por accidente jamás-

Y fiel a su palabra Ash ayudo a Beyleef a mejorar su forma de ser, a mediar sus fuerzas y aprender ataques que nadie más sabía. Siendo ella la única chica en el grupo era su deber ayudar moralmente al resto del equipo, a romper peleas innecesarias y a no dejarse ver mal por otros, el equipo sabía que podía confiar en ella y ella sabía que podía confiar en ellos, sin embargo todos sabían que sus prioridades eran cuidar de Ash.

Y ella lo hiso, le ayudo a ganar carreras, batallas y otras cosas que solo con su ayuda podía hacer, aprendió a darle cariños mimosos de manera en que no le lastimara y si algo pasaba ella era la primera en salir de la pokebola para ayudar a su entrenador.

Y eso le salvo la vida en vareas ocasiones, ese día con Celebi, aquella vez con los Eons y contra los cazadores en la reserva pokemon. Beyleef estuvo ahí para ayudarle a sentirse mejor junto con Pikachu, cuando Latios murió, cuando las pesadillas de eventos en su infancia le atormentaban ella estuvo ahí.

Cuando se fue a otras aventuras y dejo a ella y el inicial de planta de Kanto a cargo del resto del equipo ella se sintió orgullosa.

Orgullosa de que su entrenador le tuviese tanta confianza como para dejarla como segunda al mando y que de vez en vez le llamase para pelear en otras regiones, si… Beyleef había aprendido que las cicatrices en su entrenador eran recordatorios de que debía ser mejor persona, para ella sus compañeros y amigos. Y que debía medir su fuerza.

* * *

Yop: ¿Qué tal? Creo que ahora si ya cerramos cicatrices con este ¿no?

Ks: todo depende que cuantos mas te pidan.

Yop: en eso tienes razón.

Ks: y es momento de bajar el telón.

Yop: ¡ica mayolo xinompaqui!

Ks: y nos vemos pronto.


	15. Descubrimientos

Yop: este es de **Pirata** quien pidio una reacción de que Giovanny es su padre, y va de la mano con otro pedido de **Kisaki Yazmin Motou,** quien pidio una reacción de Mewtwo (peli uno) al hecho de que Ash recuerda lo que paso en la primera película.

Ks: aclaraciones.

-hablar-

"pensar"

'telepatia'

Ks: ¿nombre?

Yop: **Descubrimientos**... o pesadillas 2 como quieran verle.

Ks: ¿alguna advertencia?

Yop: Mencion de experimentaciones en humanos muerte nombres de canciones de sunstrack y cosas así.

Ks: *volteando a verme* ¿cosas así?

Yop: ¡al fic! *salgo corriendo con un letrero en la espalda que lee 'comentarios al final'*

Ks:…. Por cierto te recuerdo que hay que poner votaciones para lo del AU aquí.

Yop:*regresando* ¡eso lo pongo de una buena vez! Chicos el siguiente arco será de Au, basado en la bella y la bestia y la cosa esta así: Ash y Giovanny el hechizo se quita cuando el ultimo sepa lo que es casi perder a un hijo o bien algo de humanidad, y el otro es FemAsh y ya sea Gary o Paul como la bestia el hechizo se rompería cuando alguno de ellos aprenda humildad y el valor de una buena amistad (no sé cómo hacer un fic de relaciones amorosas así que gomene) ¡ustedes mandan! (más que nada porque no me puedo decidir por cual hacer) oh y creo que hoy solo sera un capitulo.

Ks: ahora al fic.

* * *

Mewtwo sabía que las cosas eran extrañas.

AmberTwo le había dicho una vez que el hombre que lo mando crear tenía dos hijos. Uno producto de un amorío pasajero y el otro siendo parte de un experimento y amorío pasajero.

Sabía de sobra que el primero creció con el terrible hombre que era Giovanny y que en algún momento escapo de casa y se convirtió en uno de los principales antagonistas del equipo roket. El segundo… del segundo no tenía idea de que pudo haber pasado con el.

Sabía (cortesía de algunos Porygons que habitaban en el laboratorio roket) que había sido modificado para tener algunas mejoras con data de pokemons, y que había sido un proyecto frustrado gracias a la intervención del primer hijo de Giovanny y la infiltración de una mujer ranger en la base de experimentos.

Sin embargo no sabía más de que paso con el niño de probeta.

O al menos eso parecía ser.

* * *

-¿seguro que estarás bien?-

Ash rodo los ojos, era la decimoctava vez que sus compañeros actuales de viaje le preguntaban eso. No quería mentirles pero tampoco quería mantenerlos atados, ellos necesitaban ir a ver a sus familiares tras lo ocurrido con Meloetta y a pesar de que el los necesitaba en ese momento, sabía que ellos también necesitaban ir a ver a sus familiares (y más ahora que estos se comunicaron con ellos) y no quería ser la causa de que ellos llegaran tarde o no pudiesen pasar tiempo de calidad con su familia.

-No te preocupes Iris, estaré bien. Cintya dijo que podía estar en su casa de verano mientras me recuperaba de todo lo que paso y Dawn prometió venir dentro de poco con nuevas plumas de Creselia para ayudarme con las pesadillas. Así que estaré bien-

Era verdad que tras lo ocurrido el chico tenia pesadillas muy seguido, la mayoría eran de recuerdos viejos asociados a sus setas en las mejillas y otras de un tiempo lejano en donde aprendió la verdad de su origen y algo referente a una especie de resurrección que vivió en Kanto hace un buen tiempo, y eso no ayudaba en nada a su maltratado cuerpo, que siempre estaba en tención desde que el tipo le secuestrara.

-Pero Cintya no va a estar por unos días debido a las persecuciones del equipo Roket y Sebastián se ofreció a llevarnos a la estación y esas están a dos días de viaje aun en coche, ¿seguro que estarás bien? Down no llegara hasta pasado mañana y nosotros queremos saber si realmente estarás bien solo por este tiempo- comento Cilan algo preocupado, más que nada por el hecho de que su amigo estaría solo en una casa por un tiempo y aun podía ver en su lenguaje corporal que al joven aventurero le faltaba un buen para recuperarse del todo.

-Si lo estaré, tengo a Pikachu conmigo ¿recuerdas? Y dudo mucho que Snavi deje que algo me pase o que coma algo en mal estado. Le has enseñado bien a cocinar, Charizard puede llevarme en cuestión de minutos a algún hospital o centro pokemon si pasa algo, y el resto del equipo puede hacer constantes chequeos en los alrededores como para saber que Giovanny intenta acercarse. Estaré bien- intento persuadir al mayor del grupo.

-Aun así no me gusta dejarte así Ash.. Eres un niño y nuestro amigo y ¿si algo pasa? ¿si Giovanny regresa de la nada? O sí Colores deciden volver a intentar a hacer algún experimento con Pikachu y los otros. ¡No! ¡Me niego a dejarte hasta que alguien lo suficientemente poderoso y con sentido común este aquí!- dijo finalmente la chica morena del grupo en un inesperado acto de maternidad y madures hacia sus amigos.

Pero los jóvenes ya no lo tomaron tan a la sorpresa, en esos últimos días descubrieron que su salvaje amiga podía ser una verdadera mama gallina cuando alguno de ellos (o miembros de sus equipos) estuviese enfermo, lastimado o en peligro y ese modo se había vuelto más grande cuando la amenaza de Giovanny llego el día siguiente tras el rescate de Meloetta.

El mensaje había sido corto y muy claro: Iré por ti cuando menos lo esperes, no puedo dejar mi experimento irse así por así. En resumen, Ash estaba en la mira del jefe de la mafia kantoniana.

Y a pesar de que corrieron a casa de N y luego este les envió vía amigo pokemon a la casa de verano de Cintya uno de los elite rocet les había atacado antes de llegar a esta e increíblemente los ataque no iban dirigidos a los pokemon sino que al joven pueblerino. Gracias a la intervención del trio de siempre pudieron salir con lesiones menores, pero al parecer la amenaza de Giovanny estaba muy muy presente.

-Si te hace sentir mejor MewTwo estará por aquí en una hora más. ¿El cuenta como una persona poderosa y con bastante sentido común no?-

Iris suspiro. Era verdad que el chico les había presentado al otro Mewtwo, uno del que al parecer Ash era amigo desde hacía vareaos años atrás y a pesar de que el pokemon era realmente poderoso y tenía mucho sentido común Iris se sentía algo insegura de dejar a Ash solo con un Mewtwo.

-¿también vendrá la que nosotros conocemos?- pregunto Cilan.

-Yup. Bueno no estoy seguro pero si quieren cuando llegue mi amigo, le llamamos ¿eso está bien? Y tratare de mantenerlos al tanto. Le hablare a Cintya cada hora y media y ustedes pueden estar seguros de que lo hare porque Pikachu me lo recordara. Aparte de que ustedes pueden llamarme cuando lleguen a la estación y a sus casas ¿así estará bien?-

Los dos amigos de Unova se vieron entre si y finalmente asintieron. La cara de preocupación y desagrado aún no se quitaba de su rostro pero confiaban plenamente en su amigo y sus familiares le necesitaban así que después de un abrazo y algunos recordatorios y regaños por parte de los mayores, Ash se encontraba solo con sus pokemons en la casa de verano de la campeona de Sinnoh.

Una vez se fueron Ash se dejó caer en la sala de la casa y empezó a temblar un poco.

Una cosa era saber por parte de su mama como es que había nacido y decirle quien era si padre biológico y otra muy distinta era verle a la cara y que este le dijese que el era su mejor experimento y que no dejaría que escapara tan fácilmente.

Siempre había detestado al hombre, no solo por haber experimentado con pokemon y humanos, o por haber intentado matar y dominar a Mewtwo sino por el hecho de que para los ojos del hombre él no era más que un valioso experimento que valía oro en dinero. Nop, el tipo le valía que fuese… biológicamente su padre.

 _'Ash, ¿estás aquí?'_

La voz telepática de su amigo de Jotho le hiso salir de sus pensamientos y voltear a ver a la ventana, en donde se veía al legendario flotar.

-Si ya voy- dijo antes de levantarse y abrir el ventanal.

 _'¿te encuentras bien? Tu mensaje sonaba urgente y tu lenguaje corporal muestra que estas en un modo muy… apagado'_

El chico solo le abrazo en busca de un apoyo moral que sabía necesitaba desde un buen tiempo y que a pesar de que pikachu hacia lo posible por dárselo, no podía por el tamaño.

El legendario se sorprendio un poco por la súbita muestra de afecto, pero entendió que el joven necesitaba alivio, y (con algo de segundos pensamientos) regreso el abrazo, no tenía idea de que había pasado pero al parecer había afectado al chico y le había buscado a el de todos sus amigos para poder hablar abiertamente de lo que sea que había sucedido y buscar algún consejo sobre como sobrellevar el dolor que le hubiese causado.

 _'¿Qué sucedió?_ ' le pregunto gentilmente.

Ash negó con la cabeza antes de separarse de él y quitarse algunas lágrimas.

-Giovanny me encontró- le dijo.

Y eso hiso que la sangre del pokemon hirviera con rabia.

'Cuenta desde el principio' exigió.

-okay pero pase lo que pase debes prometerme que no harás nada tonto ¿okay? No quiero que él te rencuentre e intente algo contra ti otra vez-

El pokemon clon se lo pensó por un rato, a pesar de todo sabía que si no hacia una promesa con el joven este no le contaría nada y que posiblemente la amistad y confianza que había adquirido recientemente se pudiese romper y no tener reparación alguna.

 _'prometo no hacer algo a gran escala y ser cuidadoso'_ al parecer la respuesta fue lo suficientemente buena para el joven quien asintió y suspiro.

-¿te acuerdas cuando te dije que a lo mejor tu y yo éramos hermanos?-

 _'Si, fue en Isla Nueva, después de que tu…espera'_ el legendario se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado y voltio a ver con ojos grandes, analizadores y preocupados al chico, _'¿recuerdas eso?_ ' pregunto con algo de dolor.

-no todo, pero sí. Fue un dolor de cabeza saber de donde habían salido estas- dijo señalando a unas cicatrices que recordaban el ojo con el que se clasifican a los tipo psíquico, -pero no te culpo por lo que paso. Tú estabas confundido y enojado. Todos hacemos tonterías de las que nos arrepentimos cuando estamos en ese estado, yo una vez decidí subir a un árbol para buscar gnomos porque estaba enojado de que Gary me dijiese cosas así… no fue una buena idea… termine mal… muy mal- comento antes de negar con la cabeza.

-esa vez te lo dije porque bueno… yo… él… - Mewtwo veía con algo de temor como el chico empezaba a temblar un poco e intentaba decir lo que necesitaba sacar de su pecho.

Tras un largo suspiro y cerrar los ojos en concentración el chico pareció estar de acuerdo con lo que iba a decir.

-Hace algunos años mi mama era una estudiante del profesor Oack, era su auxiliar y también era una ex miembro de la unión ranger- empezó a explicar el entrenador de pueblo paleta, el legendario no entendía muy bien el porqué de de empezar de esa manera pero mantuvo su atención en lo que decía de todos modos. Era muy notable que Ash estuviera haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para expresarse sin recurrir a muchos recuerdos dañinos.

-un día uno de sus ex comandantes llego a decirle que durante su última misión de infirtamiento en el equipo Roket paso algo y que se habían dado cuenta de eso debido a que otro infiltrado en el área de laboratorio descubrió un reporte de eso en los archivos. Así que mama al descubrir que le habían quitado un… una de esas cosas que explico el otro día que las mujeres tienen para hacer bebes… mientras dormía y estaban experimentando con eso decidió ir a investigar. Resulto que él uso eso y una de las otras cosas que se hacen para hacer bebes de el en un tubo y luego empezó a experimentar con lo que dijo mama era la semilla de un bebe- intentaba explicarse usando las referencias de lo que paso la vez que Ash aprendió acerca de reproducción y cuando Mewtwo conoció al profesor y a la madre de Ash.

El legendario podía atar cabos. Había dos opciones, A) El era más humano de lo que creía o B) una opción que realmente esperaba estuviese equivocado, era aterrador pensar que eso pudo haber pasado y que su amigo tuviese una historia similar a la suya. No el se negaba a confiar en que esa posibilidad fuese cierta hasta que se demostrara lo contrario, pero aun así… lo de los Porygons del laboratorio… AmberTwo… no. ¡NO!.

El chico tomo un suspiro.

-Mama se re infiltro en el equipo roket y luego fue… bueno ella dijo que la habían noqueado y cuando despertó se sentía enferma y extraña… fue cuando se dio cuenta de que la célula no estaba en los tubos y con la ayuda de su compañero infiltrado salieron de ahí, unos meses después nací yo…. Siendo mi mama Delia y mi papa… un mostró de nombre Giovanny-

El chico no pudo evitarlo más y empezó a llorar, aun le dolía saber eso. Saber que en realidad el fue producto de un plan malévolo y un experimento, un simple deseo de un hombre y el error de una mujer en una misión para salvar al planeta del deseo de ese hombre.

Detestaba al hombre y más por el hecho de que el tipo ahora sabia de su existencia.

Esa vez en el monte Quina, Ash había ardido en rabia al ver la cara de maldad y de conocimiento que tenía el tipo, al ver y experimentar por primera mano lo que era el estar a la mira del tipo que se supone era su padre y la verdad es que el odiaba pensar que algún día pudiese ser como el. Estaba muy agradecido de que Mewtwo hubiera quitado la memoria de ellos en la cabeza del hombre malo pero ahora… tras lo de Meloetta, la verdad no sabía muy bien que pensar o que decir, el tipo obviamente fallo en reconocerle si no fuese por el hecho de que sobrevivio uno de los ataques letales de su pokemon predilecto.

Sí no hubiese sido por ese pequeño error, Giovanny no estaría tras de el en ese instante. O al menos eso era lo que el pensaba que podía pasar.

-L lo odio-

El legendario no sabía muy bien que hacer en situaciones como estas pero sospechaba que lo mejor sería acercarse y darle algo de consuelo a lo que posiblemente fuese su hermano. No estaba muy seguro si eso contaba como hermandad pero el hecho de que ambos fuesen producto de la ambición del mismo hombre contaba ¿no? O al menos eso quería pensar el.

Lentamente el pokemon tipo psíquico se acercó al niño y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda esperando a que el chico se calmara, mientras que su mente se enfocaba en las mil y una ideas que tenía para matar al hombre que les había causado tanto daño.

' _Sabes… tienes un medio hermano que está en los hombres G si mal no recuerdo su nombre es Silver. Apuesto a que si le dices lo que pasa moverá todo para tratar de_ _ayudarte'_

La idea de tener un medio hermano o hermano del lado de la justicia le hiso levantar la vista.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunto curioso.

Mewtwo sonrió para si mismo, alegre de que (al parecer) Ash fuese como la descripción de las hadas en ese viejo libro; capas de sentir una emoción a la vez. El cambio de tema hiso que su modo de tristeza pasara a curiosidad, algo que le quedaba mejor al joven de pueblo paleta y que una vez metida en su cabeza no salía hasta que obtenía alguna respuesta o lo más cercano a una.

 _'Los porygons del laboratorio me contaron cosas así, una eras tu y la otra era Silver, el hijo de Giovanny, tengo entendido que fue producto de una cosa ligera y que tras que la madre muriera en un accidente el tipo se encargó de encerrarle en la base, pero a Silver nunca le gusto la forma de ser de su padre y ahora esta con los hombres G'_

-¿habían porygons en el laboratorio? ¡¿Cómo es que no vi clones de ellos?!- la emoción de saber de pokemons era una técnica que siempre funcionaria y ahora que el chico menciono eso….

 _'Primero que nada….¡¿Cómo es que sabes de eso?! Se supone que bloquee tus recuerdos de ese preciso momento'_

Ash se rasco la nuca.

-Fue cuando salve a Aron, Mew me dijo de eso y… ¿Cuándo fue que paso? Solo recuerdo haber estado en Isla Nueva, tu enojado, luego nada y después a Pikachu llorando frente a mi-

Mewtwo suspiro por lo bajo.

No recordaba haber muerto y eso era algo que el realmente apreciaba. El recuerdo de ese día siempre le traía malos pensamientos sobre que hubiese pasado si el muchacho no hubiese sido revivido por las lágrimas, que hubiese pasado si lo hubiera conocido antes de que su plan funcionara o escalara a tales grados. ¿Hubiera perdonado a la humanidad? O ahora que sabía esto… ¿hubiera matado a todos menos a Ash por ser como el? Las posibilidades eran infinitas y ninguna le gustaba.

 _'Fue… hace un buen tiempo. La verdad yo tampoco me acuerdo mucho de ello'_ dijo finalmente

Ash sonrió ligeramente antes de bostezar.

-¿Cómo dices que contacto a Silver?-

Y así fue como la relación entre el legendario y Ash se hiso más fuerte.

No solo estaba agradecido de que el niño le hubiese abierto los ojos todos esos años atrás, estaba agradecido de que le hubiese enseñado la amistad, los sentimientos amables, a la otra miembro de su especie y actualmente que le enseñase a ser familia.

Era algo que el legendario jamás olvidaría y cuando el día final llego. Cuando el último respiro de la ceniza se apagó en paz no pudo estar más feliz y triste. Feliz de que su hermano le hubiese enseñado tanto y que confiara en el para cuidar del resto de su equipo y del mundo. Triste porque había perdido a alguien muy importante para el y que esta vez sabía no había forma de volverlo con el.

Feliz porque el hombre que alguna vez fue niño creció amado e hiso tantas mejoras en el mundo, feliz porque al final fue el quien acabo con el equipo roket y triste porque el jamás volvería a ver a su mejor amigo, y hermano.

* * *

Yop: algo triste y si mal no recuerdo creo este es el capi más largo hasta ahora, ¿no es así Ks?

Ks:… lo siento no llevo la cuenta en esta ocacion.

Yop: ¡¿Cómo es eso posible?!

Ks: ¡solo pasa! ¿no debes de responder coentarios?

Yop: ¡cierto! *volteando a ver a la pantalla* okay veamos…

 **Pirata:** De nada, y si le gusta mucho hacer bromitas y… ¿neta? Ese ha sido el peor chiste del fin que he leído, eso es cierto y yo digo que ambos estan bien ¿no? Solo que el primero de pesadillas esta más enfocado en los sentimientos de los humanos que el de los pokes. Y si Ya no estra tan solo y efectivamente es algo femenina ¡gracias por tu apoyo! Y ntp se dónde está el corazón pero la verdad que en ocasiones dudo que algunos profes los tengan. ;P

 **Kisaki Yazmin motou:** supongo que en eso tienes razón Ash realmente nunca tuvo mucho tiempo como para eso y efectivamente siempre tiene a alguien que le ayude con eso y sip Ash da muchos puntos de vista nuevos respecto a la relación de humanos pokemon. No te preocupes yo tampoco se cómo se escribe bien, hasta el día que estaba escribiendo el capítulo xD me alegra saber que es así porque ya mescle en este jejeje ¿enserio? Wow ¿supongo que eso es bueno? ¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Claro no hay problema igualmente tendrás que esperar un poco pero Infernape estará sin duda alguna en Cicatrices, y si te creo jejeje, si creo que puedo hacer algo respecto a esos pero tendrás que esperar y ¿Por qué pides que me moleste por las peticiones?

 **Guest:** no sé si eres el mismo pero… intentare hacer algo respecto a eso. No conozco mucho a N como para hacer un buen capítulo sobre eso pero supongo que poder hacer algo una vez halla re visto los episodios. Pero tendrás que esperar ¿no le hace?

 **Chiyo Asakura:** me alegra que te esté gustando este fic y es bueno saber que me sigues desde hace un buen tiempo ¡muchas gracias por animarte a hablar! Espero seguir leyendo de ti pronto, efectivamente las lecciones que nos da la vida es para ser cada día mejores personas y poder proteger a quienes queremos, me alegra saber que trasmito bien las ideas y respecto a lo de las faltas ortográficas… ¡gomenasai! Pero la verdad he avanzado mucho a comparación de los primeros capítulos que subí cuando recién empecé como escritora. Y la verdad ando en busca de beta ¿no te interesa serlo? ¡wow! ¿Realmente soy así de buena? ¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo!

 **ValeryVampire:** si, es muy lindo ver ese tipo de relaciones, y me alegra que estés bien con la idea de esperar, tratare de no tardar demasiado, sip Ash realmente necesita algo de clases sobre eso y efectivamente Ash es buena fuente de info, por cierto ¡¿ya viste que viene una peli exclusiva de el y Ho-Oh?! ¡No puedeo esperar! ¿m me pregunto cómo reaccionara Rotom?! ¡Dios que parezco fangirl!

 **Guest:** no se sieres el mismo que pido algo de N o sí eres el del otro capítulo pero… será Delia quien explique eso con algo de ayuda, más adelante habrá un capitulo donde se vea algo en donde Delia tendrá que explicar eso, yo creo que sí pero honestamente Ash es muy olvidadizo de ciertos aspectos de la vida diaria, y si Sir Aron es buen tío abuelo y tendrá que hacer mucho mas que solo consejitos.

Ks:…. Esa es la mayor cantidad de comentarios que hemos respondido…

Yop: con dos Guest en el.

Ks:… ¿Qué era eso de fangirliar?

Yop: no se si esa palabra exista pero… ¡la verdad es que me tienen super hiper mega emocionada! ¡e en el tailer no se muestra mucho pero realmente quiero verla ya! Q quiero decir ¡llevamos años esperando a que salga en la pantalla grande y ahora vienen con esto! ¡y en la imagen promocional viene una mencion al primer dia de viaje de Ash con Pikachu! ¡Dios debo verla! Y luego el mismo dia sacan el tailer del cuarto ova de Tri ¡kyaaaaaaaa!

Ks: debido a que la loca anda más loca que de costumbre… ica mayolo xinompaqui, felices fiestas y nos vemos pronto.

Yop: *saltando por todas partes*

Ks: ¿no debes terminar el ensayo?

yop: *caigo* ¡no me quites la inspiración! ¡Ven acá maldito alebrije apachurrado! *salgo corriendo tras ks*


	16. Aprendizaje

Yop: este es de Pirata quien pidio algo de cuando Ash fue convertido en pokemon. *viendo la lista de pedidos* ¡Wow, ¿tengo tantos? Cielos a este rato no voy a poder escribir y subir los propios… pero ñe *tacho en la lista uno* bien creo estos puedo ponerlos juntos y…

Ks: * aparece de la nada y pone en la pantalla un letrero enorme que dice aclaraciones* dejando que la autora se frustre en organización de lado… estas son las aclaraciones del cap.

-hablar-

"pensar"

- _habla pokemon-_

Ks: ¿nombre?

Yop: …. Y estos tres los puedo poner en uno solo, creo este puede estar con esete… nop este debe estar solo y…

Ks:* saca una lista y ve* Oh si, este es **Aprendiendo**. *voltea a verme y luego los vuelve a ver* de advertencia solo es ligera mencion al capitulo de Cicatrices con Pikachu y creo nada mas.

Yop: *escribiendo en un cuaderno* y creo puedo hacer una portada o bien pedir que alguien la haga. ¿debería incluir sonfics?

Ks:…. Por cierto les recuerdo que aún están las votaciones abiertas de momento. Ash y Giovanny el hechizo se quita cuando el ultimo sepa lo que es casi perder a un hijo o bien algo de humanidad lleva un punto a favor y el de FemAsh y ya sea Gary o Paul como la bestia el hechizo se rompería cuando alguno de ellos aprenda humildad y el valor de una buena amistad ninguno. Comentarios al final

Yop: y creo eso puede funcionar pero no estoy muy segura…. *Ks aleja la cámara y la enfoca en el fic*…

* * *

Pikachu suspiro.

Esta era la cuarta vez en menos de tres segundos que Ash caía al intentar ponerse de pie en su nuevo cuerpo.

Era muy difícil tener que explicarle al chico como debía usar sus nuevas extremidades para caminar, debía de buscar el punto de equilibrio con su cola y luego moverle conforme se movía sus pies para no perder el punto de gravedad.

Y al principio pensó que podría hablar con él en la lengua de los pokemon pero eso no paso. Aunque Ash les entendía más no era una traducción literaria de todo lo que decía.

 _-Mira, dejemos de intentar caminar en dos patas y mejor caminemos en cuatro, es más fácil-_ decidió decirle después de un rato.

-¿en cuatro? ¿Cómo hago eso?-

Pikachu intentaba buscar una forma de explicarle como hacer las cosas y pensó que el mejor ejemplo era el.

Poniéndose sobre sus patas delanteras distribuyo el peso entre las cuatro extremidades y levanto la cola.

 _-así-_ le dijo.

Ash observo determinadamente la forma en que su amigo se movía e intento seguir sus movimientos, y aunque al principio pareció funcionar el problema fue el intentar dar un paso.

Pikachu suspiro al ver como Ash le daba un beso a la tierra tras intentar dar un paso.

 _-Para eso es mejor equilibrar tu peso en los otros. Como cuando gateas-_

-Lo siento no pille eso, ¿puedes repetirlo?-

Misty y Brock veían como los dos pikachus interactuaban, uno tratando de enseñar al otro como moverse y el ultimo intentando no tirar la gorra.

-Ash, ¿y si te mueves como si gatearas? O ¿Cómo cuando corres con las manos en un trapo para limpiar? –sugirió Brock logrando que Pikachu asintiera feliz de que un humano pudiese decir bien su idea.

Ash parpadeo, -sí creo eso puede funcionar- dijo antes de empezar a caminar con pasos lentos y temblorosos.

Durante ese tiempo Pikachu observo cuidadosamente a Ash, ahora que no tenía la ropa que le cubriera podía ver el millar de cicatrices que adornaban el cuerpo de su amigo, miles de pequeñas líneas cruzaban el pelaje del joven entrenador y en algunas partes era obvia la falta de esté.

-Ash- la voz de Misty hiso que los chicos voltearan a verle.

-¿desde cuando tienes tantas cicatrices?- pregunto con un tono medio curioso medio aterrorizado.

Pikachu se sentía mal al instante, a pesar de que sabía que su amigo no lo culpaba por lo acontecido ese día él se seguía sintiendo culpable por lo que hiso. Fue el después de todo quien había lanzado los rayos, había sido el quien se negó a proteger a su amigo de las psicóticas aves por un rato.

-Desde siempre- fue la respuesta del joven.

-¿desde siempre?- pregunto Brock.

-Si… soy muy propenso a accidentes, y la mayoría de las veces no me fijo bien por donde voy y bueno… termino con muchos raspones- informo el chico mientras se ponía en dos patas y se rascaba la nuca.

-la mayoría me las hice de forma tonta-

-¿Cómo tonta?- preguntaron todos.

-Bueno una vez Vendedor Loco me dijo que si le daba tres frijoles me diría como hacer que ese pokeduende me regresara mis peluches llaveros de pokachus…. Y su método era subir a un árbol, sacar las plumas de un pidgit de un nido y luego correr descalzo por una mueblería…. Muy mala idea hacerle caso…- al final el humano convertido en pikachu se ocultó las ruborizadas mejillas tras sus patitas.

Eso se ganó las risas de sus compañeros.

-¿¡cómo pudiste caer en eso?!- pregunto entre risas Misty

-¡ T tenía cuatro años!- se intentó defender el joven.

-aun así… ¿pokeduende? ¿Enserio? ¿de dónde sacaste eso?-

-¡SI EXISTEN! ¡se roban los peluches y calcetines y la mayoría de los objetos relacionados con pokemon ¡pero sobre todo los peluches y calcetines!-

Un rato después los chicos decidieron seguir su camino y Pikachu siguió enseñando a Ash como caminar, como correr y finalmente como saltar en su nuevo cuerpo.

Y al pokemon le gusto. Le gusto porque pensaba que podía reponerle el favor de cuidar de el y hacerle más fuerte de una manera en que sí podía.

Sabía que despertarle cuando tenía pesadillas, ayudarle a curar las heridas tras un ataque, no era la mejor manera para ayudarle a su querido entrenador. El ayudarle a salir de líos tampoco, el quería regresarle el favor de manera más personal y ahora tenía la oportunidad.

 _-…Entonces te pones así y vas de poco a poco caminando ¿vez? Solo debes poner una pata y luego la otra-_

Y se sentía feliz de ser el quien le enseñara a su entrenador como acostumbrarse a su nueva forma, se sentía feliz de protegerle de otros pokemons salvajes que aparecían de la nada, de ser el quien le ayudase a seguir adelante y de poder caminar lado a lado.

Sabía que el tiempo en que estaría así sería corto, pero de todas formas a el le gustaba ayudar a su entrenador y haberle regresado aunque sea uno de los tantos favores que le debía. Estaba feliz por eso.

-¡Auch! Pikachu esto es más difícil de lo que creí-

Pero realmente sería más feliz si su humano volvía a ser humano.

* * *

Yop: corto y así pero debo informarles algo…. ¡estoy de vacaciónes! ¡dulces y lindas vacaciones! Y eso significa más tiempo para escribir y organizar ideas.

Ks: ¿y los comentarios?

Yop: ¡enseguida se contestan!

 **Usrein:** ¡nope! ¡nup ñañop nopales it's not! No es el fin de fic, aun me faltan un 'ingo de pedidos e ideas que debo poner aquí no es el fin y ¿enserio te hice pensar eso? Respecto al pichu… creo que si, no estoy segura, y nop al parecer Latios no está muy enojado.

 **ValeryVampire:** ¿por la muerte de Ash? Owo ¿enserio? Wow jajajajjajajaja ¡ya se! ¡Estuvo genial! ¡Realmente necesitamos más info respecto a eso!.

 **Kisaki Yazmin Motou** : Gracias n/w/n ne meloeta andaba en otra parte, algo que ver con ir a checar si las otras leyendas estaban bien, yep yo también espero lo maten algún día, se puede decir que si, por parte de Delia saben un poco. ¡Lo sé! ¡fue genial! ¡Realmente necesito ver otro adelanto cualquier filtración oficial! Ne, si algún día eso pasa yo te lo hare saber ntp, ¡gracias por tu votación! Y sip honestamente lo debe… mmm… si puedo hacer algo así y si quieres leer algo de eso antes de que pueda sacar ese pedio te recomiendo leas (si es que no lo has hecho) Hoenn sin sonido, en el arco de la tercera película (el misterio de Mew) pongo un secuestro, un pikachu rambo entre otras cosas.

 **Pirata:** no tengo idea, creo quedo en suspenso el proyecto xD y sip ese invento salvaría muchas vidas, no hay de que darlas y me alegra te esté gustando.

 **Guest:** Bueno eso me lo pone más fácil xD y de hecho creo la primera idea y la segunda se pueden mesclar un poco.

Ks: esos son todos por ahora.

Yop:… Ks ¿leí bien? Según el contador son 46 en un fic de 16 caps…

Ks: sip leíste bien.

Yop: ¡Wow ¡eso es super! ¡mil gracias por todo el apyo que nos estan dando! ¡tengan galletitas para todos!

Ks: ahora ¿Qué?

Yop: ¿cerrar el telon?

Ks: creo que sí,

Yop: ¡ica mayolo xinompaqui! Y nos vemos pronto.


	17. Milagro de vida (presentaciones 2)

Yop: Este es para **Kisaki Yazmin Motou** quien pidió se explicara lo de los Tauros que se menciono en Presentaciones.

Ks: Aclaraciónes

-hablar-

"pensar"

- _habla pokemon-_

 _'telepatia'_

Ks: ¿nombre?

Yop: **Milagro de vida** (o presentaciones 2)

Ks: ¿advertencias?

Yop: mención de poseso de parto.

Ks:…. Por cierto les recuerdo que aún están las votaciones abiertas de momento. Ash y Giovanny el hechizo se quita cuando el ultimo sepa lo que es casi perder a un hijo o bien algo de humanidad lleva un punto a favor y el de FemAsh y ya sea Gary o Paul como la bestia el hechizo se rompería cuando alguno de ellos aprenda humildad y el valor de una buena amistad ninguno.

Yop: al fic.

* * *

Era un día claro en pueblo paleta, el sol iluminaba cada esquina de la pequeña comunidad que habia sido cuna de tantos buenos entrenadores en la historia del mundo pokemon y el hogar del mas renombrado profesor pokemon.

También era hogar de un joven de diez años que había levantado la fama del pueblito, llevándolo a ser conocido en Jotho, Hoeen, y recientemente Sinnoh. El muchacho era un entrenador pokemon que era conocido por salvar el mundo y tener un amor incondicional a sus amigos y pokemons. Cuidaba de todos los miembros de su equipo no importa el número que fueses, a todos los veía de manera individual y les daba un entrenamiento especial para cada uno de ellos.

Incluyendo la manada de toros que tanto adoraban a su entrenador.

Y hablando de esos toros… Ash había llegado el día anterior a la pueblo tras su cuarto lugar en la liga de Sinnoh y tras dormir una gran parte de la mañana había decidido ir a ver a sus amigos pero… por algún extraño motivo no le saludaron (como de costumbre) sus 40 tauros.

-Profesor, ¿paso algo mientras dormía? No han venido a atropellarme-

El hombre mayor voltio a ver al chico y luego a la reserva que se extendía tras de este.

-no, tal vez estén en su punto preferido descansando ¿Por qué no vas y les hechas un vistazo mientras termino de llenar este formulario?-

El chico asintió y junto con su fiel pikachu empezó el camino al pequeño claro que existía en el rancho.

Al llegar vio algo curioso… sus tauros estaban haciendo un gran cirulo, unos estaban viendo hacia afuera de este y el resto hacia adentro.

Al verle acercarse uno de los tauros le abrió paso para que viese mejor y el corazón de Ash se detuvo por un segundo.

-¡T T TAUROS!- el grito lleno de terror y preocupación del joven resonó con el siguiente latido de su órgano sanguíneo, y todos y cada uno de los pokemons que Ash tenía y había sido amigo escuchó y sintieron el miedo del joven entrenador de paleta.

Y al decir que todos los pokemons que habían sido amigos me refiero a TODOS. En un instante Beyleef corrió a buscar al profesor mientras que Nocktool fue volando por Delia.

E independientemente del lugar en el que estaban, Mew, MewTwo, Geratina, Lugia, las tres bestias legendarias y Celebi sintieron la emergente llamada de su amigo humano y todos se teletransportaron (abrieron portales, nadaron, yo que se) al pequeño claro del profesor Oack… bueno todos menos celebi quien asustado decidió ver que podía pasar en el futuro de su amigo y tras ver de que se trataba negó con la cabeza y siguió su camino, total Sammy podía explicarle a Ash lo que pasaba.

Los respectivos pokemons legendarios aparecieron en el claro con un ataque preparado y buscando la causa del malestar del elegido mientras hacían un círculo protector.

 _'¡Ash! Estamos aquí ¿Cuál es el… problema?'_ Lugia dejo morir su ataque al ver que no había nada… salvo dos humanos que el sabía no eran malos.

-L Lugia, ¡a algo le pasa a unos de mis tauros!- fue la respuesta desesperada del chico, los legendarios voltearon a ver y descubrieron que… al parecer nadie le había explicado (o si lo habían hecho el chico no recordaba) lo que era una de las etapas del ciclo vital.

 _'Ash'_ empezó a decir Lugia.

Suicune rio por lo bajo antes de acercarse junto con sus hermanos a los tauros que estaban en el suelo, jadeando, llorando y evitando hacer ruidos, las patas traseras las tenían levantadas de forma paralela y un extraño liquido salía de entre estas.

 _-Creo que mis hermanos y yo podemos ser de asistencia en esta etapa-_ dijo con cuidado mientras hacía que un refrescante viento soplara alrededor de los cuatro tauros en el suelo.

Giratina al ver que Ash no sabía muy bien que hacer decidió ir a distraerle junto con Lugia mientras que los nativos de Kanto se encargaban de ayudar a los tauros.

-¿ q que le pasa a mis tauros? ¡¿estan bien?! ¡n no se estan muriendo 'verdad?!- pregunto aterrorizado el niño elegido.

 _'Tranquilo Ash, hay posibilidad de que mueran pero con la ayuda de los otros dudo mucho que exista más, estarán bien'_

Eso pareció relajar un poco al chico.

-¿pero qué es?-

 _-Eso es algo simple, algo que pasa cada cierto tiempo, es como la vida nace de forma natural-_

-¿he? ¿a que te refieres con eso?-

 _'bueno veras…. Creo el profesor te puede explicar mejor'_

El hombre al escuchar que se dirigían a el salió de su estado de Shock inicial y tras aclararse la garganta decidió ir al grano.

-Ash, esos cuatro tauros son hembras y al parecer llevan dos horas de empezado el proceso de labor o como común mente se le conoce alumbramiento-

-Alumbramiento….-

Delia negó con la cabeza.

-Cariño, ¿te acuerdas cuando te explique lo de los bedrils y sunfloras?-

El chico pareció confuso un poco pero luego se acordó de la lección de vida que su madre le enseño tras preguntar de donde había salido el hermano menor de Leaf, una chica del pueblo.

-Sí, pero ¿que tiene que…. Oh ya entendí-

La madre del muchacho negó con la cabeza antes de hacerse paso entre los legendarios y tauros para apoyar en la labor.

-Hola soy Delia, la madre de Ash. ¿Tengo entendido que ustedes son amigos de el?- se presentó tras ver al tipo psíquico clonado, quien parecía estar algo tenso al verla llegar.

¿Madre? ¿Qué rayos era..? Oh si, era la forma en que los humanos le llamaban a los progenitores femeninos.

 _'Si, Ash es mi amigo, ¿vino a ayudar?'_ pregunto algo vasilante.

-Así es, y es un gusto conocerles- dijo antes de empezar a atender a una de las cuatro hembras que estaban dando a luz.

Un rato después la mayoría de los legendarios había dejado el rancho, de no ser por dos pokemon psíquicos nativos que estaban charlando con los pokemon de Ash y el entrenador en cuestión.

-Y el es el profesor Oack ¡sabe mucho de pokemons! Y fue quien me dio a pikachu-

 _'encantado de conocerle'_

-el gusto es todo mío. ¿no gustas pasar a tomar algo de te? O prefieres tomarlo aquí afuera-

Ash y Mew veían con sonrisas sinceras como el legendario creado por humanos empezaba a convivir un poco más con estos seres pero de manera voluntaria. Si era verdad que el pokemon no se sentía del todo contento con el hecho de que otros humanos que no fueran Ash y sus amigos, y que estuviese empezando a abrirse un poco ante Delia y el profesor era una buena señal de que el pokemon se sentía mejor consigo mismo.

-¡Ya se!- dijo de pronto Ash, con una idea loca que se le había ocurrido en ese instante. -¿Por qué no vienes a visitarnos más seguido? Puede que yo no esté pero estoy seguro de que Mama y el profesor no se molestaran ¿cierto?-

Ambos adultos asintieron.

-Creo es una excelente idea, de vez en cuando necesito ayuda en el rancho y más con los nuevos tauros que nacerán dentro de poco-

-yo estaría encantada, estoy segura de que Mister Mine no se molestara-

Y con esa pequeña conversación los legendarios se encontraban visitando de vez en vez al pequeño pueblo paleta. Y cuando los cuatro huevos se abrieron estuvieron ahí junto con Ash para observar el milagro de la vida.

* * *

Yop: dato curioso respecto a la forma en que puse la reproducción de los tauros: en la pokedex se dice que hay especies que son mamíferos sin embargo todo pokemon nace de huevo, así que pensé ponerlo como el caso de los ornitorringos, que tienen una especie de parto en donde dejan los huevos y tras que estos nascan le dan de beber leche a través de las mamas que tienen en su cuerpo.

Ks:… okay…

Yop: bien es momento de cerrar las cortinas así que.. ¡Ica mayolo xinompaqui!

Ks: y nos vemos pronto.


	18. Recuerdos confusos

Yop: Este es para ValeryVampire (quien al parecer se cambió el nombre) y va junto con el de Kisaki Yazmin Motou, pidieron algo acerca de que los legendarios ayudaran a Piakchu a encontrar a Ash tras alguna separación y que este perdiese la memoria.

Ks: Aclaraciónes

-hablar-

"pensar"

- _habla pokemon-_

 _'telepatia'_

Ks: ¿nombre?

Yop: **Confusas memorias.**

Ks: ¿advertencias?

Yop: mención algo explicita de cómo funcionan las ondas cerebrales y la forma en que el cerebro mantiene los recuerdos.

Ks:…. Por cierto les recuerdo que aún están las votaciones abiertas de momento. Ash y Giovanny el hechizo se quita cuando el ultimo sepa lo que es casi perder a un hijo o bien algo de humanidad lleva dos puntos a favor y el de FemAsh y ya sea Gary o Paul como la bestia el hechizo se rompería cuando alguno de ellos aprenda humildad y el valor de una buena amistad ninguno. Comentarios al final

Yop: al fic.

* * *

Malditos miembros restantes del equipo Flare

De no ser por ellos Pikachu no estaría buscando a Ash o al resto del equipo solo a mitad de un rocoso valle. Aun no podía creer que los tipos decidieran vengarse de lo sucedido y atacándolos por sorpresa en un acantilado no era la mejor forma de adquirir su tan apreciada venganza.

La maquinaria exploto y todos salieron volando, siendo lo último que vio Pikachu a un desmayado Ash con una fea herida en la frente.

El miedo de que su entrenador y mejor amigo estuviese en peligro le dio un renovado valor de llamar a ciertos legendarios.

El pokemon sabía cómo hacer eso (gracias a Azelf quien tiene una especie de conexión con Ash) pero primero debía ver si podía encontrarle.

No quería llamar a los legendarios por algo tonto (como cuando los tauros) pero temía por su compañero humano, sabía que el resto del equipo (o al menos los pocos que habían podido venir a Kanto… Rayos es en estos momentos cuando odiaba que otros compañeros se quedaran fuera del equipo) seguramente alguno de los tres voladores podrían encontrarle…. Ahora que lo pensaba solo el era el que no podía volar, pero eso era lo de menos, si uno de los otros lo encontraba, lo buscarían y llevarían a el inmediatamente.

 _-¡Pikachu tenemos un muy serio problema!-_ la voz del tipo fuego volador hiso que volteara al cielo.

 _-Dime que encontraste a Ash y que está respirando en una pieza-_

 _-Pues si lo está pero… ven es mejor que lo veas por ti mismo_ -

Y tuvo razón en hacerlo.

Pues Ash estaba viendo confuso al resto del equipo.

 _-¡Ash! ¡¿estás bien?!-_

-Hu, un pikachu. Y es el ave extraña de hace rato-

Esa frase hiso que el pokemon se quedara quieto en su sitio y temeroso voltio a ver al resto de los pokemons de Kalos.

Quienes asintieron.

Pikachu empezó a negar con la cabeza, no… esto no podía estar pasando.

 _-Lo encontramos flotando en este rio, y cuando despertó no nos reconoció… incluso pregunto si teníamos un entrenador o si estábamos perdidos-_

Pikachu se forzaba a pensar que no estaba pasando eso, no. Eso no podía estar pasando, era imposible que Ash estuviese sufriendo de amnesia. Claro es cierto que de vez en vez a su entrenador se le olvidaban algunas cosas o tardaba en reconocer las caras de sus ex compañeros de batalla, pero siempre se acordaba, talvez solo talvez Ash necesitaba algo de tiempo para recordarles, estaba seguro de que el golpe le había causado está perdida monetaria de memorias que hacía que mirara extrañado la ropa que traía puesta y la gorra que traía en la mano.

Nop no había forma de que…

-¿Desde cuándo tengo esta gorra?-

Okay ya estaba.

El pequeño pokemon no podía seguir negando lo que estaba frente de el.

 _-¿Cuál es tu opinión?-_ pregunto Howlucha.

 _-¿he?-_

-Tu eres el experto en Ash, ¿Qué hacemos?-

¿Qué hacer? Pikachu vio bien al confuso entrenador que les veía cuidadosamente.

Sip eso efectivamente ameritaba a expertos mentales.

 _-En mi opinan profesional ¡Es momento de pánico_!- Dijo antes de lanzarse a la mochila del joven y sacar una campana de cristal, para luego agitarla ferozmente.

 _-¿Qué se supone que es eso?-_ Pregunto el ave parecida al halcón.

En respuesta un pokemon cuadrúpedo que recordaba a una pantera se poso al lado del tipo eléctrico, el pokemon tenía pelaje azul con blanco, melena morada y un aire fresco.

 _-Nunca has usado esa campana desde que te la dimos ¿Qué puede ser tan malo para que nos llames?-_ pregunto Suicune.

-¡WooW! ¡¿Qué tipo de pokemon es ese?! ¿Cómo es que llego tras que sonaran la campana? ¿Funciona como una pokebola?-

Suicune se congelo en su sitio y vio a Ash, tras analizar el estado de su ropa y la herida en la frente supo lo suficiente como para decir que efectivamente era una emergencia de niveles mundiales.

Sabía que esto ameritaba una junta de urgencia en un lugar en que ningún solo humano había pisado jamás.

Acercándose al muchacho hiso una seña de que le siguiera y este obedeció confundido y curioso.

Los pokemons del muchacho tomaron las cosas del joven y le siguieron.

Suicune se acercó al rio y rugió a la superficie, esta se abrió y mostro la cara de un pokemon demasiado conocido por Pikachu.

Giratina al ver la reacción de Ash supo que algo andaba mal e inmediatamente les absorbió en su mundo.

 _-Al parecer Ash perdió las memorias debido a un fuerte golpe, debemos llamar al resto y es peligroso estar aquí_ \- informo.

Giratinda asintió y abrió otro portal este daba a un lugar que por más que lo vieras solo podías decir que ese era el salón del origen.

Ash vio asombrado los pilares de piedra que sostenían el enorme techo de diamantes que brillaban de manera tenue e iluminaban de forma cálida y bondadosa el resto de la enorme cueva, la cual era plana en su mayoría, salvo por un pequeño lugar que estaba más alto que el resto. Había un pequeño lago y algo de pasto al igual que una zona en donde había mucha sombra y otra donde había mucha luz.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- pregunto el joven amnésico quien se había puesto a examinar el recinto y no había notado cuando Gratina llamo al resto de los legendarios.

 _'Este es el salón del origen, Ash'_ la voz le hiso voltearse y parpadear.

Arceus no quería creer que lo que sus súbditos le habían dicho era verdad, sin embargo al escuchar el ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre, como es que hablas y quién eres? Por parte de Ash supo que era verdad.

-Entonces… Dices que yo soy un entrenador pokemon y que les he ayudado a todos ustedes, Pikachu es mi compañero pokemon y ellos son mis últimas adquisiciones a mi equipo y que venía de Kalos…. ¿están seguros que no me confunden con alguien más? –

Tres horas después los legendarios seguían intentando hacer recordar a Ash. Pero al parecer sus esfuerzos eran en vano.

 _-¿y ahora que hacemos?-_ pregunto preocupado Victiny

 _-Yo digo que le demos otro golpe, talvez con eso recuerde todo-_ sugirió la legendaria tipo planta de Sinnoh.

 _-Eso no es buena idea. Sí es verdad que hay una mínima oportunidad de que eso realmente funcione, otro golpe en la cabeza puede afectar la forma de almacenamiento de memorias que tiene el cerebro de los humanos. De momento no sabemos si el daño recibido por el primer golpe solo atenuó la capacidad del hipotálamo para comunicarse con alguno de los lóbulos y esto hace que Ash no pueda recordar quien es en estos momentos y que con unos días de descanso y algo de cuidado puede volver a la normalidad, o si realmente hubo una muerte significativa de neuronas que contenían gran parte de los recuerdos así como la zona de reconocimiento facial y… ¿¡por que me ven así?!-_

La mayoría de los legendarios veían fascinados al rosa gato tipo psíquico que era conocido por ser extremadamente juguetón y no poner tantas palabras científicas en una sola oración.

- _no sabíamos que podías hablar de esa manera o que tuvieses esos conocimientos-_ se excusó Darkray a lo que el resto del grupo asintió.

 _'Es lo de menos, pero Mew tiene razón, no sabemos hasta que grado esta el daño y eso nos impide saber si es algo temporal o permanente'_ comento el clon.

 _-¡Oh yo puedo checar si es algo temporal!-_ dijo Celebi y acto seguido se puso a vigilar el tiempo, solo para darse cuenta de algo.

Algo muy pequeño e importante detalle que en ese preciso instante estaban olvidando.

 _-Mew-_

 _-¿si?-_

 _-¿Qué no se supone que tu y Mewtwo pueden borrar y restaurar memorias?-_

Los legendarios de tipo psíquico se vieron uno a otro para después poner la pata en la cabeza del confundido muchacho.

-oh- dijo este tras revivir sus memorias.

-¿Por qué no hicieron eso desde el principio?- pregunto y luego se acordó de algo.

-¡Rayos! ¡pikachu mama ha de estar mega preocupada! Se supone llegaríamos a casa hoy en la tarde-

Dicho eso Dialga se dio cuenta de algo… era de noche.

 _-¡Arceus teletransportalo cerca de su casa! ¡nadie quiere lidiar con Delia enojada!-_

Dicho y hecho el legendario de la creación teletransporto al joven pueblerino (junto con todas sus pertenencias y pokemons) a la poca usada ruta uno.

-antes de que digan algo, si los recuerdo a todos y perdón por no recordarles…. ¡pero debemos correr si no queremos ser castigados de por vida!- dijo Ash antes de abrazar rápidamente a cada uno de sus pokemons de Kalos y devolverles a sus respectivas pokeballs.

Pikachu decidió respirar una vez estuvo en el cuarto del muchacho (el cual tenía una oreja hinchada, por parte del regaño dado por Delia).

 _-Ash, ¿realmente nos recuerdas?-_ pregunto algo tentativo.

-Claro que los recuerdo Pikachu- dijo este cargando al pokemon y poniéndole a nivel de ojos. –creo que ahora fui yo el que te asuste ¿hu? Pero me alegra que estuvieses ahí para mi y los demás- el joven le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Arigato, Pikachu- le dijo.

Y el pequeño roedor pudo dejar escapar sus lágrimas.

Lágrimas de miedo, frustración, alegría y alivio.

Lágrimas de miedo porque eso volviese a pasar, porque su mejor amigo nunca le pudiese recordar.

Lágrimas de frustración por saber que no podía hacer mucho para ayudar.

De alegría por ver que sus miedos eran tontos y que su frustración ya no existían.

Y de alivio por saber que sus amigo estaba bien. Realmente estaba bien y le recordaba.

Puede que hubiese gastado la campana de emergencia, pero estaba seguro de que Giratina les abriría un portal si hablaba al reflejo del agua.

* * *

Yop: ¿nunca les ha pasado que tienen las cosas planeadas para hacer en vacaciones pero terminan haciendo otras cosas y lo planeado se les va a la basura? Pues eso me paso a mi, este capitulo ya estaba escrito y editado desde el 27 de diciembre, sin embargo a un tio se le ocurrio la maravillosa idea de irnos a avisar que una tienda cerraba puertas a fin de año y estaba rematando TODO. Así que nos pasamos el resto del dia haciendo cola para pagar ropa, juegos y artículos decorativos para el hogar (increíblemente por todo fue como quinientos pesos, realmente remataron todo, es decir ¡habían videojuegos para la Play a 14 pesos! ¡14 pesos!) luego al 28 correle a gastar bromas con amigos y de paso un primo decidio aparecer para ir al cine, debo admitir que tanto la de Roge One como la de Sing ¡estan super geniales! ¡me encantaron! (si vi las dos el mismo día, es bueno saber cuando es el día de descuento y que luego te den vales de 2x1 para gastar el mismo día… ahora estoy esperando a cuando gastar los nuevos vales) el 29 fue algo similar al 27, el 30 me la pase en los mercados comprando la cosa pa la cena del 31 y el 31 me la pase en la cosina…. Finalmente ayer fui de viaje a un pequeño pueblo pintorsco cerca de mi ciudad y hasta hoy que estoy de vuelta en el servicio puedo subir esto.

Ks: esa ha sido una de las notas de autor con escusas por no subir nada mas larga y desinteresada de toda tu carrera como escritora.

Yop: ¡oh tu cállate! Que te la pasaste en tu dimensión cantando lalalalala a todo lo que da.  
ks: ¡al menos hise algo!

Yop: ¡da igual! Hora de responder comentarios.

 **Pirata:** hare lo mejor que pueda con eso, ¿creo ya me pediste algo así? Bueno aun así intentare agregarla a cicatrices, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo mil gracias por tu apoyo y lo mejor para ti en este año.

 **Kisaki Yazmin Motou:** la verdad es que sí ¡Ash es muy calido! Jajajjajaja ame escribir esa parte y mira aquí volvió a hacer de las suyas xD ¡punto para el profesor por no desmayarse! Claro esas se quedan, gracias por tu apoyo ¿enserio? ¡D: wow MIL GRACIAS POR TU APOYO! Es genial que me estes siguiendo desde hace tanto y la verdad eso significa mucho para mi T.T valla manera de empezar el año tratare de cumplir con todos los otros fics. Oh okay así ya se como xD ntp lo tendras puede que tarde pero los tendras.

 **Val-lery Barr-bles** : por un momento iba a preguntar quién eres, hasta que vi tu foto de usuario y dije "A la ratonera, ¡se cambió el nombre!" si eso es algo que mucha gente ha puesto en teoría como trauma de la vida, jajaja se puede decir que si, eso si el prof tiene buena ayuda y forma de estudiar algunos ejemplares únicos. Yo digo que es por el hecho de que aun era humano? No lo se la verdad, no tengo idea como es que no supo hablar pokemones pero eso es lo de menos, eso no impide que fuese un hermoso capitulo.

Ks: y que sepan que ahora que regresamos a la vida cotidiana las actualizaciones serán más comunes.

Yop: sip, planeo seguir el calendario esta vez, así que esperen actualización para el miércoles(uno de mis propósitos de año nuevo que posiblemente lanse a la borda a mitad de mes) y por otra parte… ¡felices fiestas y gracias por hacer que este fic llegue a los 51 comentarios! T.T realmente eso es hermoso.

Ks: ¿Cuál es el capitulo que sigue?

Yop:… he…. Debo de checar la lista de pedidos….

Ks: …. Momento de cerrar el telón.

Yop: yep ¡Ica mayolo xinompaqui y nos vemos pronto!


	19. Street Magican

Yop: ¡El disclamer esta en el sumary!... o eso creo… por si las dudas ¡y' no soy dueña d' Pokemon! ¡¿'Tiendes Mendez?!

Ks:….

Yop: ¡Bienvenidos al primer arco AU historia aparte o plot que ustedes pueden utilizar después etc etc etc de este libro!

Ks: ¿!=)U$)=#U$! supone fue eso?!

Yop: ¡Enfócate en decir las aclaraciones!

Ks:*rueda los ojos y voltea a verlos* estas son las aclaraciones.

-Hablar-

 _-habla pokemon-_

 _'telepatía'_

Yop: el nombre es **Steet Magican** (mago callejero) es algo que tenía planeado subir después del primer cap de Cicatrises pero después de tanta buena respuesta simple y sencillamente se me olvido… ¿upsidupdi?

Ks: en fin ¿alguna advertencia? Y ¿por qué lo subes ahora?

Yop: La última es porque no me acuerdo cual es el pedido que sigue… por algún motivo la lista no está en mi libreta de cosas pendientes por subir y mientras que vuelva a checar la lista en los comentarios tengo que subir algo… jeje… En cuanto advertencia pues… Mención de muerte de personajes, algo de maltrato infantil y esta ubicado en un tiempo medieval.

Ks: okay entonces adelante con el fic.

* * *

La gente aplaudía con gran estruendo, reía con gran alegría y se iba de uno en uno de la pequeña plaza en el pueblo de Vidrian, algunas se acercaban y dejaban algunas monedas o frutas en el sombrero que amablemente sostenía la creatura de tipo planta que de manera nativa era de la región vecina.

Enzima de dicho pokemon se encontraba otro de colores azules y blancos. Esa creatura de agua hacia pequeñas piruetas de agradecimiento al ver las ofrendas que dejaba la multitud, y una vez todos se fueron los pokemon fueron con un niño de aproximadamente unos siete u ocho años, que traía un muy desgastado overol.

El chico tenía un cabello azabache, sin ningún rumbo y algo sucio, unos ojos chocolate y unas extrañas marcas bajo sus ojos.

La piel era de un color chocolate pero las manos eran de color crema tostada.

El joven estaba siendo acompañado por un charmander y un Pikachu, el ultimo nunca dejaba el puesto en el hombro del muchacho, solo para ir al baño o cuando se bañaban y aun así el roedor de trueno se la pasaba cerca de el. Algunos dirían que eso era algo extraño pero en verdad era puro sentido de protección, el pequeño ratón no quería que alguien le hiciera daño a su humano y tampoco quería que algo le pasara mientras le observaba.

El chico vio regresar a los otros dos miembros de su pequeña banda de amigos y recibió gustoso el sombrerito que su amiga planta le dio.

-Veamos- dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo y empezaba a contar cuanto habían reunido.

-Tenemos suficiente dinero como para comprar algo de comida, medicamentos y una botella para agua- dijo tras un rato, -y las frutas que nos dieron, serán suficientes para comer y cenar el día de hoy, así que mañana a primera hora iremos al mercado para comprar algo de provisiones y luego seguir adelante, con algo de suerte los del sistema de orfanatos no estarán por aquí hasta mañana en la tarde o noche y nosotros estaremos muy lejos. ¡Muchas gracias a todos por su ayuda el día de hoy! ¡estuvieron maravillosos!- les elogio al final de comentar su plan.

Las creaturas mágicas sonrieron en alegría y agradecimiento. Estaban orgullosas de poder haber reunido tanto dinero ese día.

 _-¿Qué crees que debamos hacer para el siguiente show?-_ pregunto tranquilamente el tipo fuego que estaba a su lado.

-mmm- el niño se lo pensó un poco. –Creo que podemos hacer el viejo truco del pikachu en el sombrero, ¿Qué dices amigo? O bien podemos hacer algo de magia con naipes-

 _-Solo hare ese truco si hay mucha gente y no nos dan dinero, pero lo de los naipes suena bien. ¿Qué truco has practicado?-_

-Pues… tengo el de la carta en el sombrero y el naipe travieso-

 _-Esos son buenos. Pero ahora debemos buscar una cueva en donde dormir-_ comento la tipo planta antes de empezar a caminar al bosque cercano.

Ustedes verán, el niño tiene la capacidad de entender el habla de las creaturas mágicas, el estar mucho tiempo con ellas puede hacer eso. Y actualmente estaban huyendo de las autoridades por un simple problema… el niño se había fugado.

Ash, (como era conocido) había crecido en pueblo palera, pero su adorada madre falleció por causa de una enfermedad cuando el tenía como dos o tres añitos, y el amable anciano Oack había tomado cuidado de el hasta los cinco años cuando las autoridades llegaron para informarle de la trágica muerte de los hijos del hombre y que ahora debía hacerse cargo de sus gemelos nietos, pero el problema era que el hombre tenía poco espacio para cuidar de tres niños y Ash no quería que el anciano tuviese que elegir entre el y su verdadera familia, por lo que recordando que una vez su mama le había contado de un tal Tío Aron de Cameron emprendió la marcha, dejando atrás un garabateado mensaje de agradecimiento al anciano que vio por el.

En el camino se encontró con vareas creaturas mágicas y de poco a poco su pequeña manada se hiso lo que era el día de hoy.

Por suerte el niño sabía de trucos de magia, gracias a un viejo trotamundos que encontró apenas salió del pueblo en el que nació, el señor le enseño muchas cosas (aparte de las que ya sabía gracias al anciano Oak) y cuando llego el momento de partir el señor le dio al niño su sombrero y una caja de naipes.

Y aunque el chico no supiera muy bien cómo llegar a Cameron o quien rayos era el tal Tío Aron del que su madre una vez hablo sabía que debía seguir caminando, una vez se encontrara con ese tal Tío Aron le diría que era Ash hijo de Delia la del negocio de comida en Paleta, el pueblo del bosque que da al mar sin playa, y que era su deber cuidarle porque no tenía a nadie más. O al menos esa era su intención, no sabía si ese ral Tío Aron era realmente un familiar o si el Tío era parte del nombre… había conocido a tanta gente con nombres raros desde que salió de Paleta que era probable.

La pequeña banda llego a una cueva que Bleyleef decido era lo suficientemente adecuada para pasar la noche y se acomodaron en un pequeño círculo.

Como siempre, Charmander se puso en medio con la cola en un lugar seco, Bleyleef se puso enfrente de el, Oshowat a un lado y Totodille al otro, Chimchar se puso al otro lado de la tipo planta y Squirtle al lado de el, Bulbasaur después de este y Treco a un lado, Pukabu le siguió y Pidgiotto se acomodó al lado. Siendo los últimos en acomodarse Ash y Pikachu.

Una vez todos sentados Ash saco del sombrero las frutas y las repartió entre todos.

 _-Ash debes comer más-_ le dijo Pikachu al ver que el niño solo había dado una mordida a la manzana que se había adjudicado.

-No te preocupes, no tengo mucha hambre-

El roedor negó con la cabeza.

 _-Ash come más, no quiero tener que lidiar con que tu te nos desmalles por falta de alimento, luego podremos buscar más así que come-_

El niño suspiro y empezó a comer. Después de eso se dispuso a dormir, después de todo mañana tenían que levantarse antes del alba para ir al mercado.

* * *

Unos metros más aleado de donde estaba el niño callejero, Sir Aron junto con su discípulo Lucario paseaban entre los pasillo de una posada, habían llegado esa misma tarde a la ciudadela y debían reponer energía si querían ir mañana temprano al mercado en busca de más provisiones antes de regresar al castillo y reportar los resultados de su última misión.

-Bien Lucario es momento de dormir, mañana iremos al mercado por lo que nos falte de provisiones y lo que nos pido la señora Lecha-

 _'Cree usted que podamos conseguir esa especia que pido. Sé que es difícil de conseguir debido a que no es nativa de Kanto'_

-Estamos en un punto en donde barcos comerciantes de todo el mundo llegan a intercambiar cosas, y entre ellas especias, estoy seguro de que lograremos encontrar algo-

Antes de dormir, el joven adulto vio un pequeño camafeo que tenía en su bolsillo, en el cual venia un pequeño retrato de el y su prima. La forma en que habían encontrado el cuerpo de su compañera de travesuras no se le había quitado de la mente en esos últimos cuatro años, solo esperaba que todo estuviese bien en Paleta y su amada prima pudiese descansar en paz, ahora solo era el el que quedaba del clan Ketchum de Kanto.

O al menos eso pensaba… porque al destino le gusta jugar, y hacer las cosas de manera extraña es parte de sus juegos, pues al día siguiente ambas almas estaban en el mercado del mismo poblado.

Uno buscando una planta para la comida y el otro buscando medicina.

Era cuestión de tiempo de que se toparan…. O mejor dicho, era cuestión de cartas el que se encontraran. Pues al niño le falto dinero para completar algo y tubo que empezar su último show antes de tiempo en las ajetreadas calles del mercado.

-¡Acercaos! ¡Acercaos! ¡Mirad con sus ojos la magia pokemon!-

La gente se acercaba a ver y de poco a poco una pequeña multitud hacia una circunferencia alrededor de un niño y sus compañeros pokemon, y entre la gente estaba una creatura de lucha y acero que abrió los ojos a lo grande al ver al joven mago callejero.

* * *

Yop: ¡ñañañañaññañañañaña!

Ks: ¡WT!

Yop: ¡Ica Mayolo Xinompaqui!

Ks:…. ¿nos vemos pronto?

Yop: ¡así es!


	20. Cicatrices 6

Yop: ¡Por fin encontré la lista! ¡he hice un rap parodia de pokemon go! Ahora solo debó hacer la música y animarme a grabarle…. Cosa estúpida realmente pero bueno…

Ks: ¡di cual es el pedido y para quien es!

Yop: ¡ya voy ya voy! Cielos eres un poco molesto ¿sabes? Y este va para Kisaki quien pidió metiera a Infernep (¿se escribe así?) al arco de Cicatrices. ¿hu? *viendo la lista* ¡woow! ¿Tan pronto acabo? Cielos eso es genial.

Ks: dejando a la loca de lado… estas son las aclaraciones.

-Hablar-

 _-habla pokemon-_

"pensar"

Yop: el nombre es **Cicatrices…**. ¿6?… ya no me acuerdo que numero vamos…. pero es el punto de Infernape.

Ks: ¿advertencias?

Yop: Las mismas que siempre hay en cicatrices, y posible mal escritura de nombre.

Ks…. Okay… ¿algo más?

Yop: Disfruten de la lectura *saca una libreta y ve la letra de la canción* mientras yo rapeo por aca muajaja muaja mua *acorde en el teclado*

Ks:… Adelante con el fic.

* * *

-mmm…. Creo que es momento de coser esto- se dijo Ash tras examinar los huecos que tenía su chaleco.

La banda había llegado al centro pokemon y por primera vez en mucho tiempo los jóvenes habían logrado un cuarto para cada quien (algo que ver con no tener cuartos grupales y que por leyes de higiene del poblado no podían dormir en el mismo cuarto un hombre y una mujer), se había despedido de sus compañeros de viaje y había entrado a su cuarto con la intención de cambiarse en sus piyamas y dormir, sin embargo al momento de quitarse la primera prenda de vestir se dio cuenta de los orificios hechos por la rabieta que su mono había tenido al activar llamarada.

Y al parecer su playera blanca también tenía unos orificios que debían ser cerrados.

No quería molestar aBrock con eso y era algo de las pocas cosas que sabía hacer por lo que saco un hilo y una aguja y empezó a trabajar, y fue hasta entonces que se dio cuenta que la herida en el hombro necesitaba un nuevo vendaje y algo de crema para la irritación.

"¿Cómo es que no me doy cuenta de estas cosas? Se suponen que deben arder ¿no?" pensó el joven tras un rato de examinarle en el espejo.

Y para des fortunio del chico la luz se fue.

-Inferneit sal- dijo mientras lanzaba la pokebola adecuada. El llameante mono salió de su casa móvil y vio a todas partes, reconociendo que estaba en un centro pokemon.

-Perdón por llamarte así por así…. Pero se fue la luz y ocupo algo de brillo- dijo rascándose la nuca.

Al mono no le dio mucha importancia, le gustaba ayudar a su entrenador de cualquier manera, y se eso significaba ser una lámpara de lava entonces lo seria.

- _no hay problema Ash-_

-¿enserio? ¡Gracias!-

Y con eso el chico volvió a la tarea de coser su ropa.

Pikachu regreso con unas cosas en las patas y luego salto al regazo de su entrenador.

 _-¡Primero debes atenderte eso! ¡luego arreglas la ropa!-_ le reprendió.

-jeje… okay okay, ya me pongo con eso- dijo el chico antes de abrir lo que parecía una crema y quitarse del hombro un parche.

El olor a sangre inundo la pequeña habitación y el mono se acercó a inspeccionar lo que sucedía. Y justo en eso la luz regreso.

Dejando ver al chimpancé las terribles marcas de colmillos y dientes que enrojecían la piel del entrenador.

Los huecos dejados por los colmillos eran más profundos que los de la marca de dientes pero todos estaban muy bien marcados en la pelada piel del humano.

El mono veía como el chico empezó a ponerse algo de crema alrededor de la zona infectada y luego de batallar por un rato dejo que Pikachu se encargara de aplicarle el material de curación.

Los ojos del mono se posaron en la ropa del chico y descubrió que los huecos que el entrenador estaba arreglando eran idénticos a las marcas de mordida, y un recuerdo paso por la mente del luchador de fuego.

Un recuerdo de un momento vivido con poca conciencia de si mismo, un momento en el que activo su llamarada y que solo recordaba dolor, confuncion, frustración y una voz llamándole hasta la conciencia.

Y un grito de dolor, un grito de dolor proveniente de la misma voz que le llevo a la paz interior, justo después de haber sentido que sus dientes atravesaban algo de diferentes capas y que le daba un desagradable olor a metal y cenizas, aparte de un líquido que recorría su boca, un líquido metálico y salado con algo de dulce, caliente…. Un líquido con el mismo olor (pero más intensidad) del que en ese mismo instante estaba saliendo de la herida en el hombro del muchacho….

Oh no… el. ¡¿él había creado eso?!

Poco a poco las memorias de ese instante empezaron a cobrar sentido y tener mayor claridad rebelado que, si.. Había sido el quien había causado el dolor de su entrenador en esos momentos, el fue el culpable de que la ropa del joven se estropeara y él era el responsable de que en es momento Pikachu se estuviese manchando el pelaje con tal de tratar la herida.

 _-P perdón-_

-¿hu?-

Ash y Pikachu voltearon a ver al simio quien tenía asomo de lágrimas en sus ojos.

Ash observo bien al pokemon tipo fuego y supo de sobra lo que sucedía, el inicial de Sinnoh se sentía culpable.

-Pikachu, ¿puedes llevarle estas a Brock?- le pregunto a su inicial dándole la ropa a enmendar. El pokemon entendió lo que sucedía y asintió gustoso, saliendo de la habitación con la ropa, no sin antes voltear a ver a su entrenador y darle una mirada de : si no te tratas te electrocuto.

-Infernep- el pokemon tipo fuego lucha voltio a ver a su entrenador.

-no debes culparte por algo que hiciste cuando no estabas del todo en ti mismo, he tenido peores heridas y no culpo a nadie por ellas-

La cara del simio no parecía muy convencida de que el entrenador tuviese peores marcas que esas.

-¡Es la verdad! mira- el entrenador se voltio dejando ver las terribles marcas que ocasiono el incidente con el fácil de kanto –Estas fueron de una vez en que un pokemon me levanto y quería comer…. Por suerte eso no paso- luego mostro una parte del hombro, dejando ver una línea ondulada con algunos hoyuelos.

-Esta fue de cuando rescate el templo del mar… casi me ahogo ese día, pero me recuerda que no importa que tan mala parezca una situación siempre podemos voltear el tablero a nuestro favor, y esta otra- Ash dejo ver unas líneas más en sus muñecas- fueron de cuando rescate a Latias y Latios, un recordatorio de que no importa contra quien me enfrente, siempre debo dar lo mejor de mi para salvar a los que quiero-

Poco después se levantó parte del short que eran sus piyamas, revelando una terrible cicatriz color morada con negro en forma de torbellino, que luego seguía de manera ondulada hasta unos dos o tres dedos antes de la rodilla por la entrepierna.

-Esta fue de cuando salve a Lugia en Shamuti, un pequeño recordatorio de que no importa quien sea, una simple acción pequeña puede cambiarlo todo, y estas- Ash enseño las manos todas llenas de cicatrices, miles de líneas cruzaban sus manos y una más gruesa que otras.

-Estas me las hice salvando a Charizard de morir congelado, esta fue cuando Pikachu perdió control de si mismo debido a una terrible fiebre- dijo señalando unos huecos hundidos en una parte del brazo, no estaba en si mismo y al igual que tu me mordió muy fuerte pero…. No me importa mucho, es decir no es que no me duela que me las hagan pero… lo que quiero decir es que cada una de estas cicatrices son un recordatorio de quien soy, como fue que logre llegar hasta donde estoy y que debo de esforzarme para ser mejor con ustedes-

El chico vio a los ojos a su simio.

-Estas nuevas cicatrices me recordaran que debo confiar más en ti. Que a pesar de todo tu podrás escucharme cuando se active tu llamarada y que lograras hacer las cosas como son, que estoy aquí para ayudarte en lo que sea- Ash puso una mano en el hombro del mono.

-Y que no importa lo que pase sé que tú me vas a ayudar, recuerda no te culpes de cosas que no son tu culpa-

El tipo fuego quería llorar.

Llorar porque su nuevo entrenador le tenía respeto, cariño y un inmenso perdón.

Respeto por su poder y forma de ser, cariño porque era su amigo y perdón porque no había manera de que cualquier otra persona perdonara así por así eso.

El mono vio con cuidado las heridas de su entrenador causadas por el y decidió que esas marcas serian un recordatorio para el también.

Un recordatorio de que debía luchar por encontrar la paz en la tempestad, de que debía proteger a su entrenador de el mismo.

De que su compañero de batallas sabía cuándo llevarle a un lugar seguro y cuando era momento de retirarse de la pelea.

Esa conversación y decisión llegaron a su mente en el momento en que re activo la llamarada y que estaba por lanzarse contra su entrenador otra vez.

Pikachu estaba dispuesto a meterle algo de sentido si fuese necesario, pero vio como Ash le detenía y cruzaba ojos con el. Fue cuando recordó su promesa y pudo dominar el poder de su ira.

Y Ash lo supo. Lo supo porque sonrió orgullosamente y asintió antes de dar la siguiente orden.

Lo supo porque después se tocó el hombro en donde estaban las marcas de las mordidas.

Y el lo supo porque las recordaba. Recordaba haber ayudado a Pikachu a poner crema curativa en las heridas y a cambiar los vendajes.

Esos momentos los recordaba cada que activaba la llamarada y así podía mantenerse en control de el mismo.

Era algo que recordaba y siempre recordaría, una promesa hecha con sangre.

* * *

Yop: Hora de responder comentarios!

 **Val-lery Barr-bles:** ¡me alegra que te este gustando este primer AU! Y que también te haya gustado el anterior capitulo, ntp y si en ocasiones se les olvida las cosas simples, y la verdad CientifMew es algo interesante.

 **Kisaki Yazmin Motou:** jajajajajajjajaja sip Ash va ha hacer que un día los legendarios se mueran del susto, y la verdad es que ¿Quién no le tiene miedo a una madre enojada? Y creo que Ash enojado realmente sería algo muuuy malo, no te preocupes los agregare a la lista y en cuanto tu pedido de traición…. No estoy muy segura de cómo lo manejaría, es decir no soy muy fan de la idea, pero supongo que puedo intentarlo ¿no le hace que sea parte de una pesadilla? Hare mi mayor esfuerzo. No estoy muy segura… creo hare caso a eso, ntp el siguiente capítulo de Street Magical ha de estar pronto.

Ks: y con eso es momento de cerrar el telon.

Yop: Ica Mayolo Xinompaqui y nos vemos pronto.


	21. Rotom 2

Yop: ¡Este es en base al ultimo capitulo de Sol y Luna!

Ks: las aclaraciones son las de siempre

-hablar-

"Pensar"

 _-habla pokemon_ -

Yop: el nombre es **Rotom 2**

Ks: advertencias?

Yop: nup

Ks: adelante con el fic

* * *

Rotom era una pokedex orgullosa que se jactaba de tener toda la información en cuanto pokemon y formas de capturarles, aparte de ser un fotógrafo profesional y niñero de Ash… bueno, recordador oficial de ciertas situaciones de Ash.

Sip ese era su título.

Pero había una razón más por la cual seguía al muchacho nuevo a todas partes, y no era por las geniales oportunidades de tomar fotos especiales o por el simple hecho de que era la identificación oficial de Ash. On no.

El joven rotom seguía a Ash por mera cuestión científica.

Después de ver como el chico pudo atrapar a Rowlet de manera diferente a la establecida en la información, sabía que debía seguir al chico a todas partes para mejorar la información que existía del mundo.

Conocer expresiones, analizar batallas, encontrar la base científica y lógica de la forma en que las cosas imposibles parecían pasar de manera natural alrededor del joven de paleta, y sobre todo aprender más de las costumbres humanas.

Y hasta ahora todo eso iba bien, de información actualizada tenía que a ciertos pokemon le gustan ciertas cosas, que los humanos tienen ciertos modos y que necesitaban curarse con material especial después de algunos rasguños.

En cuanto expresiones y modos aprendió a no dejarse llevar por ver a un Ash calmado o pensativo, que esas eran cosas que aunque raras, pasaban de vez en vez en la vida del joven, veía como su determinación era solo opacada por una razón más grande, y que su deseo de ayudar era enorme.

Aprendió que el chico no se quedaba cabizbajo por mucho tiempo y que si tenía alguna pesadilla Pikachu se encargaba de despertarle. Aprendió que el joven podía tener sus momentos de sabiduría y otros en los que se levantaba primero.

Pero sobre todo aprendió a esperar lo inesperado.

Y a no darle muchas vueltas a ciertas cosas, pero sobre todo aprendió que no importa que tan peligroso sea algo Ash lo ara si eso significa salvar la vida de alguien.

* * *

Yop: bien con esto son los dos episodios de hoy y mañana o pasado posteo los siguientes dos.

Ks: en ese caso… Ica mayolo xinompaqui

Yop: y nos vemos pronto…. ¡hey esa es mi frase!


	22. Regalos

Yop: ¡y ahora viene otro para **Kisaki**! Quien pidió algo respecto a los pokes y el cumpleaños de Ash.

Ks: las aclaraciones son las de siempre

-hablar-

"Pensar"

 _-habla pokemon-_

Yop: el nombre es **Regalos.**

Ks: advertencias?

Yop: creo que no hay….

Ks: adelante con el fic

* * *

Era un día tranquilo en pueblo paleta.

O al menos eso parecía ser.

La mayoría de los pobladores se encontraban algo ocupados entre ellos mismos, adornando el pequeño salón de eventos que existía en el lugar en el que Vivian, mientras que la otra cantidad de personas se encontraba algo ocupada tratando de evitar que cierto residente llegara al centro de reuniones antes de tiempo.

¿Por qué? La respuesta es muy simple, era 29 de febrero.

Un día único que se encontraba cada cuatro años y esa no era la razón especifica por la cual se estaba haciendo el decorado, oh no, no no no, no no. Usted vera mi querido huésped, la principal razón era que Ash Ketchum de pueblo Paleta cumplía al fin los 10 años de manera oficial.

Y eso era algo que el pueblo quería festejar, el chico por fin crecería unos centímetros más y Gary Oack dejaría de molestarle por un buen tiempo, (al igual que la mayoría de la gente que se enteraba el chico no tenía la edad que aparentaba), la joven promesa que había llevado en alto el nombre de Paleta (y hasta cierto punto de Kanto en general) a diferentes regiones estaba cumpliendo sus primeros dos dígitos y eso era motivo de festejo en la pequeña comunidad playera.

Pero shhhh, no se lo digan a Ash, es un secreto que el pueblo le hace fiesta ¿okay?

Hablando del muchacho. Este se encontraba jugando en la playa cercana al laboratorio del profesor pokemon, una manada muy conocida de Lapras había llegado la noche anterior y el joven se encontraba jugando con su viejo pokemon acuático.

Pidgiotto había decidido ir a visitarle también y ahora los tres (junto con pikachu) se encontraban jugando entre las olas y la arena.

Pero la cosa no era algo igual dentro de la reserva pokemon porque cierto inicial kantoniense de tipo planta vio algo raro en la actitud de su compañero acuático nativo de Jotho.

 _-Totodille ¿Qué tanto haces con ese papel de envoltura y esas bayas orange? Más importante, ¿de dónde sacaste el papel?-_

El pequeño cocodrilo voltio a ver a su compañero de equipo.

 _-Lo cambie con unas cosas doraditas que brillan, a la señora de la tienda, y estoy haciendo un regalo para Ash-_ contesto felizmente el pokemon bailarín.

 _-¿regalo para Ash? Pero navidad ya paso-_

 _-¡Navidad no tontito! ¡Para fiesta de aniversario de nacimiento de Ash!-_

 _-Fiesta de… ¡¿Es hoy?! ¡¿Ash cumple años hoy?!-_

La declaración hiso que todos los pokemons del niño que estaban cerca se acercaran más y preguntaron porque tanto alboroto.

- _¡Efectivamente! ¡hoy es el aniversario de nacimiento de Ash! ¡El pueblo le hará una fiesta sorpresa! ¡y yo quiero sorprenderle con regalo!_ \- explico tranquilamente el tipo agua mientras daba sus característicos saltitos, y enseñaba un calendario (que honestamente no tengo idea de donde lo saco) que tenía marcado ese día con un circulo y una anotación en la letra del profesor diciendo "Cumpleaños de Ash" y al lado en letras negras estaba algo que decía: "Recoger el paquete para Ash y alistar la nueva pokedex"

 _-Espera….¿no es ese el calendario que estaba buscando hace rato el profesor?_ \- pregunto Oshowat.

 _-Eso a quien le importa, ¡es el cumpleaños de Ash! ¿Qué le vamos ha hacer?_ \- pregunto Beyleef

Y esa simple pregunta inicio todo un debate de que hacer o que no hacer.

Y no era que los pokemons le quisieran dar algo solo por ser el cumpleaños de su entrenador. Era más bien que querían darle algo especial en forma de agradecimiento por todos los regalos que el les había hecho a ellos.

Cada vez que se cumplía un año de un encuentro con alguno de sus pokemons el chico se aseguraba de enviarles algo especial, no importaba en donde fuese que estuviese, les llamaba y les enviaba algo. Es porque no sé cuándo naciste, así que te celebro el día que te conocí. Diría cada vez que tenía que explicar a un pokemon nuevo la costumbre que tenía el joven entrenador.

Y era momento de que ellos regresaran el favor. Por lo que entendían Ash solo cumplía años una vez cada cuatro años (eso a de ser feo, dijo Norbit tras un tiempo) y los pokemons del chico estaban determinados en hacer ese cumpleaños lo mejor para el joven, ¡Seria la primera vez que cumplía años como entrenador! Debían asegurarse de que el cumpleaños de Ash fuese inolvidable.

Debían conseguirle algo interesante entre todos para poder expresar su gratitud y amistad al joven de pueblo paleta.

El problema era que no sabían por dónde comenzar.

 _-No Totodille, un bonche de bayas masticadas no son buena idea para regalarle_ \- dijo por enésima vez Septile, tras que el pequeño tipo agua dijese que ese seria el regalo ideal.

 _-Necesitamos algo que pueda usar en sus viajes y que siempre lo tenga con el. Algo que le sirva para salvarle la vida, ya ves cómo es propenso a accidentes, así como los líos en los que se mete a cada rato. Debemos buscar algo que le valla a ayudar en caso de problemas pero que al mismo tiempo se vea especial-_

 _-mmm…. ¿talvez algo hecho por humanos?-_ pregunto corfish

- _Sí, ha de haber algo así en alguna sucursal de Sphili con. ¿Cuánto dinero tenemos entre todos?-_

Los pokemons empezaron a juntar las moneditas que se habían encontrado en el suelo y que planeaban darle al profesor Oack o a Delia, y en su total juntaron algo de 9000 pokedolars.

 _-Debo preguntar…. ¿Cómo es que conseguiste tanto?-_ dijo Snive viendo a su amigo acuático.

 _-Hay muchas cosas debajo del agua-_

 _-Agua…. ¡Scurtle es pagado por sus servicios como bombero! Ustedes hagan una lista de lo que puede servirle a Ash, Charizard, Nocktow, Staravia prepárense para ir a Safreson o a Calderon, en velocidad As aéreo con algunos de nosotros. Iré a contactarme con esa tortuga loca_ \- dijo Boulbasaur antes de salir corriendo al interior del laboratorio.

-¿creen que los otros quieras saber de esto?- pregunto tranquilamente Torterra tas que su amigo planta desapareciera.

-Creo que sí… llamare a Giratina- dijo tranquilamente el tipo fuego lucha antes de acercarse al agua.

* * *

Celebi volaba tranquilamente cuando de la nada sintió ser teletransportado a la sala del origen, donde todos los legendarios que conocían a Ash se encontraban reunidos.

 _'okay debido a que tu nos has salvado de algunas malas pasadas, ¿Qué es lo que deberíamos regalarle a Ash por su cumpleaños? ¿Puedes ver en el futuro? Tanto tu como Dialga tienen toda mi autoridad de ir a checar o detener el tiempo si es posible con tal de tener el objeto perfecto a tiempo'_ fue lo primero que dijo Arceus y eso desato el caos.

 _-¡¿Ash cumple años?!-_

 _-¡¿Dónde es la fiesta?!_

 _-¿le podemos dar nuestros tesoros?-_

 _'¡Hoppa puede llevarles a todos a la fiesta! ¡hoppa quiere cantar feliz cumpleaños a Ash!'_

 _'¿Qué es bueno darle?'_

 _-¡Yo quiero un sandwish!-_

 _'¿Tenemos el dinero para afrontar el gasto necesario?'_

 _-¡¿Cómo te enteraste?!-_

 _-A todo esto-_

Los legendarios dejaron de preguntar cosas random y voltearon a ver a Mew.

 _-¿Cuántos años cumple?-_ la pregunta fue recibida con silencio.

Todos y cada uno de los legendarios se vieron entre sí. ¿Cuántos años cumplía su campeón? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde su nacimiento hasta ahora?

 _-Eso es sencillo. Mi ceniza cumple diez años-_

* * *

La gerente del centro comercial no sabía muy bien que hacer o decir.

Enfrente de ella se encontraba un grupo de pokemons con una lista garabateada de objetos que querían ver.

-em… entonces…. ¿ustedes quieren ver estos objetos o quieren estos objetos?- pregunto la señora de cabellos azules.

El pokemon negó con la cabeza y señalo a todos los objetos y un símbolo de precio al final.

-¿quieren saber cuánto seria en total con todos estos objetos?-

La manada asintió.

-Bueno… creo que en total es 11000 pokedolars, o espera… si mal no recuerdo hay unas ofertas en ciertos artículos así que en total sale a 8000pokedolars-

Los pokemons se vieron entre si y asintieron. El charizard le entrego a la gerente un saquito y al abrirlo encontró muchas monedas de diferentes valores.

-humm… ¿en esto es la cantidad exacta?-

El tipo planta asintió.

-Okay… entonces ¿quieren uno de cada uno verdad? ¿En una caja?-

Otro asentimiento masivo.

-bien… esperen un momento, ya les traigo sus cosas-

Squirtle estaba siendo acompañado por la oficial Jenny en la tienda de regalos en busca del perfecto regalo para su entrenador.

Debía darle algo que reflejara su gratitud hacia el niño que le mostro a su banda una nueva forma de vida, que no todos eran malos entrenadores y que había mucho por explorar en el mundo, pero que un líder era alguien que vigilaba por sus compañeros y si eso significaba estar con ellos, entonces estará con ellos.

Debían ir a la fiesta que le haría el pueblo a Ash pero el quería encontrarle un regalito antes de irse, ¿Qué sería bueno darle? ¿un dulce? No, Ash se lo devoraría y le quedaría apetito. ¿una pokebal? No, de esas ya tenía un montón, ¿unos guantes de entrenador? Su mama se los daba cada año, ¿un caballo gigante de madera? ¡Eso no era buena idea!

Al final vio unos lentes obscuros muy geniales, con correa para no ser llevados a volar por parte del viento, y recordó de aquella vez que le contaron lograron perderse en un desierto en Kanto… donde se supone no hay de ese ecosistema.

Sip esos lentes de sol serian. Y así de paso lo agregaba de manera oficial como su mega cool entrenador y parte honorifica del escuadrón Squirtle.

* * *

Pikachu veía con atención como el joven de pueblo paleta se divertía a lomos de Lapras y finalmente un rugido en el estómago le hiso ver a la costa.

-Sabes… creo es momento de ir a comer-

 _-No te preocupes, traje lonche-_ dijo el pokemon tranquilamente mientras sacaba de la mochila del niño algunos sandwish y algo de comida pokemon.

-Wow Pikachu, realmente piensas en todo- dijo el joven mientras comía tranquilamente.

E interiormente el roedor suspiraba aliviado, había evitado que el chico descubriera por error la fiesta…. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba capaz que el chico ayudaba a decorar y hasta un buen tiempo después descubriera que era para el.

Pero eso era lo de menos. Solo esperaba que el regalo que pidió por internet llegara a tiempo, no quería verse mal al no tener un presente para el entrenador que tanto le dio y que era su hermano del alma.

Su compañero humano.

* * *

Finalmente la hora de la fiesta llego y los pokemons de Ash ya tenían listo todo, incluso los legendarios se dejaron caer en medio de la sala de eventos para la ocasión, Mewthwo traía una caja envuelta flotando tras de el.

-emm….- dijo el alcalde del pueblito.

-Tranquilo son amigos de Ash- dijo un moreno de ojos rasgados que se había dejado caer en el pueblo tras recibir la invitación.

-¡Eso es cierto! Ash los conoce a todos y nosotros a algunos- explico una chica de cabellos azules.

-Está bien… supongo- dijo finalmente el alcalde.

Un momento después sonó la puerta, y el alcalde se asomó.

-Buenas, vengo a entregar un paquete para Pikachu- el alcalde asintió y recogió una cajita envuelta en papeles color azules con un lazo verde.

-Creo pikachu también trajo su regalo para Ash…. Hablando del chico, ¿Quién lo iba a traer?-

Todos voltearon a ver al otro nativo de paleta.

-Ya voy, ya voy- dijo antes de salir.

* * *

Ash y Pikachu estaban de regreso de un día de playa. Habían jugado un buen tiempo con Ptgiott y Lapras, y ahora ambos pokemon debían regresar a sus respectivas familias para pasar la noche, con la promesa de volverles a ver después los dos amigos emprendieron su camino de regreso a casa, solo para encontrarse a Gary.

-¡¿Dónde estaban?! ¡Llevo buen rato buscándoles!-

-¿Gary? Pues Pikachu y yo estábamos en la playa, ¿Por qué nos buscabas?-

-El Abuelo te quiere ver en el salón de eventos-

Eso logro hacer que el joven levantara una ceja. -¿en el salón de eventos?, ¿Por qué ahí?-

-no estoy muy seguro, pero creo lo mejor será que vallamos-

Al llegar y abrir la puerta las luces se encendieron, confeti callo del techo, mucha gente salió a recibirle con un gran "Sorpresa" y un letrero cayo de un coco.

-¿hu?- Ash parpadeo y vio a sus vecinos, su mama, el profesor y sus amigos de otras aventuras.

Luego su mirada se posó en el letrero.

Feliz cumpleaños, Ash

-Esperen… ¿¡hoy es 29 de febrero?!- fue lo único que dijo tras un rato, logrando que todos los presentes callera al suelo al más estilo anime.

-Enserio Ash, ¿te olvidaste de tu propio cumpleaños?- le pregunto algo enojada la maestra dragón en entrenamiento.

-¡No es mi culpa! ¡Solo cumplo años una vez cada cuatro años! ¡E es normal que se me olvide!- se intentó defender.

-¡esa no es excusa!-

 _'Ejem'_

Ash dejo de pelear con su amiga para voltear a ver a cierto legendario de Sinnoh.

-¡Arceus! ¡Chicos! Tiempo sin verlos, ¿Qué tal esta todo? Y ¡sir Aron!-

 _'Efectivamente hace un buen tiempo que no nos vemos, primero que nada queremos felicitarte por el aniversario de tu nacimiento. Y aquí hay un presente por parte de nosotros, espero lo disfrutes'_ dijo mientras que usaba su plato psíquico para levantar el regalo y dárselo al joven.

-¡Gracias chicos!-

 _-¡nosotros también tenemos regalos!-_ dijeron los pokemons de Ash quienes le dieron una caja a su entrenador.

 _-Y yo también_ \- dijo Pikachu antes de correr y traer la cajita de regalo entregada hace apenas un rato.

-Woow chicos, no se qué decir-

-¡Ábrelos!- dijo contentísima Dawn

-Sí Ash- dijeron el resto de los amigos del chico y el joven no se hiso de rogar.

Primero abrió el de los legendarios encontrándose con una especie de brazalete, con unas versiones pequeñas de los orbes de la mayoría de los legendarios, unas plumas de distintos colores, una piedra que semejaba a uno de los cristales del árbol del comienzo y una burbuja de agua clara.

 _'En caso de que necesites de nuestra ayuda solo debes de tocar lo que nos representa y estaremos ahí. Si nos necesitas a todos solo sácalo de tu brazo ponlo en alto y di "Choisen help"_ ' explico Arceus.

-woow, gracias chicos. Realmente es genial, lo cuidare mucho- dijo poniéndoselo. Cerca de la muñeca y luego cubriéndolo con los guantes de entrenador.

-Así nadie me lo roba- explico.

 _-¡Sigue el nuestro, sigue el nuestro!-_ canturrio Totodille.

Ash río a las ansias de su pokemon acuático y tomo la enorme caja que estaba al lado de Charizard.

Abriéndola encontró que habían muchos objetos, la mayoría tenía una pequeña nota pegada con algunos garabatos indicando de quien eran.

-¿hu? ¿Es este un botiquín? Y acá hay un respirador para cuando este debajo del agua…. ¿eso es por lo del templo verdad?- pregunto mientras veía a algunos de sus pokemons quienes asintieron.

-okay, em… ¿Por qué hay un respirador de oxígeno y ropa térmica?- pregunto antes de ver la nota que tenía un garabato de un castillo flotante en forma de espada "Oh, eso explica todo" se dijo antes de seguir sacando objetos.

Había diferentes cosas, cada una de ellas eran objetos que le ayudarían en sus futuros viajes y encuentros extraños con seres poderosos que son considerados mitos y poder salir ileso. Ash admiraba con gran amor las cartas que estaban pegadas a los objetos viendo como sus pokemons habían puesto sentimiento en sus dibujos y cuidadosamente los apilaba todos en un rinconcito para después agregarlos a su álbum de cosas especiales.

Finalmente llego a los lentes de Squirtle.

-Wow… Squiertle… ¿enserio crees que deba ser un miembro honorario de tu escuadrón?- pregunto al saber lo que esas gafas significaban para el pequeño pokemon tortuga.

-Squir, Squirt- dijo asintiendo y sacando el pecho.

Ash asintio y se los probo, poniéndoselos al final arriba de su gorra.

-Mil gracias amigo- dijo de corazón antes de descubrir que la caja ya estaba vacía.

-¡Pkacu Pikapi ka chu!- se escuchó al inicial del entrenador gritar antes de entregarle a Ash el paquetito que traía en patas.

Pikachu estaba algo nervioso a decir verdad.

Se había pasado dos noches enteras buscando en internet el regalo perfecto para Ash, (el dinero lo saco de la cuenta de agradecimientos que tenía Ash por parte de la policía internacional. El cual por algún motivo Ash nunca usa y no se acuerda que tiene) y tras mucho buscar encontró a un señor que hacia estatuitas de porcelana transparente con una técnica especial para que nunca se rompiera.

Así que el joven roedor se contactó vía email con el señor y le envió una foto que había sido tomada apenas unos días y que incluía a todos los pokemons de Ash junto con los que había tenido de amigos durante un buen tiempo y pidió si podía hacer algo con eso, algo para que Ash nunca los olvidara a pesar de todo, un pequeño trofeo para su compañero humano.

Y cuando el hombre se enteró que el pedido era por parte de un pokemon (un requerimiento de una video llamada para entender mejor lo que pedía el cliente) que quería darle un regalo de cumpleaños especial a su entrenador, se enterneció tanto que decidió agregarle una melodía en forma de cajita musical el pokemon solo debía elegir cual canción le gustaría más a su entrenador y la pondría.

Y fue aquí el problema, pues existían tres melodías que Pikachu conocía y que tenían un gran significado tanto para Ash como para el resto del equipo.

Estaba la canción de Lugia, La Oración y finalmente la canción de Meloeta.

Pikachu pensó mucho sobre cual canción debería ser la que estuviese en el regalo, si por el fuera le encantaría que fuese las tres pero sabía que no podía abusar del buen corazón del vendedor, la primera en ser desechada fue la canción de Meloeta, no porque fuese fea, sino por el poder que contenia y un recuerdo de lo que sucedió en Unova.

La oración era impresionante, podía calmar a todo pokemon y podía ser muy útil, pero al mismo tiempo temia que la figurilla fuese a ser destruida mientras que tocaba la melodía para calmar a alguna deidad.

Y finalmente estaba la canción de Lugia, que si bien servía para invocar al gran guardián, también era una melodía que se podía escuchar sin temor de llamar al ave por accidente, y era la canción que unió más a Ash con su equipo, lo que les hace especial a todos los demás equipos del mundo, pues Ash era el elegido, y lo descubrió junto con la canción.

El resto de los pokemons cuando se unían al equipo y llegaban a Kanto escuchaban la melodía que siempre estaba en la pokedex de Ash, no importaba cual versión de pokedex fuese, Ash siempre se encargaba de pasar el archivo de audio a la actual, siempre dejaba que su equipo la escuchara porque era algo con la que realmente se sentía apegado.

Así que al final gano la canción de Lugia.

Y ahora que Ash estaba abriendo el paquete tenía miedo de que no le gustara, de que pensara que era demasiado costoso o que no fuese algo a comparación de los regalos que le dieron el resto del equipo y los legendarios.

Ash abrió lentamente el paquete y parpadeo antes de sacar la pequeña escultura que parecía entre porcelana y vidrio, con pálidos y vivos colores que mostraba una réplica exacta de Ash viendo a Pueblo Paleta, pikachu a su lado y en la parte posterior del atuendo que tenía en su primer viaje estaban todos y cada uno de los pokemons que tenía ahora. Y en vez de las casitas estaban diferentes pokemons que Ash recordaba que tubo, y en una especie de arcoíris se veían a vareos legendarios volar.

Ash sonrió al ver eso, y no fue el único.

Todos los presentes estaban maravillados con la pieza de arte que estaban viendo en las manos del joven pueblerino y Grejinga (quien se había dejado caer para disfrutar de la fiesta, junto con Zygrade) descubrió algo interesante.

Ash no tardo en descubrir la palomita que venía insertada en la parte posterior de la estatuilla y que traía una cadenita, la saco y se dio cuenta que era una especie de llave, que estaba encajada en una especie de cerradura, curioso volvió a insertar la llave y dio vareas vueltas.

Los ojos de todos los espectadores se abrieron más al escuchar las dulces notas de la canción de Lugia en la forma de cajita música, y veían como la estatuilla giraba en círculos lentos al ritmo de la canción.

Los ojos de Ash se llenaron de lágrimas.

Lágrimas de alegría y orgullo.

De alegría porque significaba mucho en la vida de sus pokemons y amigos. Tanto como para que ellos le estuviesen dando un regalo especial.

De orgullo al ver el esfuerzo que estos habían hecho para conseguirle los regalos, por cuanto había crecido desde ese día que salió de pueblo paleta hasta ahora, y cuanto habían crecido sus amigos también.

Las notas murieron y Ash cuidadosamente dejo a un lado el regalo para abrazar fuertemente a Pikachu.

-Gracias, Pikachu-le dijo antes de dar un abrazo grupal a sus pokemons y finalmente a los legendarios.

-Gracias a todos, realmente este es el mejor cumpleaños de todos. Y ahora me siento un poco mal por haberme olvidado de eso… ¡Pero realmente son los mejores!-

Todos sonrieron, felices consigo mismos por haber logrado tan gran efecto en el entrenador.

* * *

La fiesta continúo de forma normal, todos convivieron, comieron y bailaron.

Los amigos humanos de Ash se conocieron mejor y los legendarios se llevaron de maravilla con el resto del equipo de Ash.

Los aldeanos contaban una que otra historia a los que querían escuchar y de poco a poco la noche llego a su fin con una foto grupal fuera del recinto, en donde estaban todos, siendo tomada por los poderes Psiquicos de MewTwo.

Dicha foto tubo vareas copias, una que estaba muy bien colocada en el laboratorio del profesor Oack, otras más estaban en los álbumes de viaje de sus amigos humanos, y otras en las cuevas especiales done vivían sus amigos legendarios, otra estaba en el castillo, más específicamente en el cuarto de Sir Aron y Lucario, una más estaba en su casa en su cuarto y la última estaba en su mochila junto a la estatuilla y los objetos que le dieron sus pokemons.

Claro está que un tiempo después Rowlet dio con la estatuilla y pasaba horas escuchando la música que emanaba de esta, mientras que Rotom tomaba fotos en el momento.

Y cada que Ash tenía problemas para dormir ponía la canción mientras admiraba la foto del recuerdo.

* * *

Yop:…. Honestamente puedo decir que este es el capitulo más largo hasta ahora.

Ks: eso es cierto…

Yop: ¡hora de responder comentarios!

 **Val-lery Barr-bles:** ¿es ese otro pedido? Porque lo puedo hacer xD y si Pikachu tiene ayuda en ese campo jajaja y efectivamente es la mejor forma de sacar info, me alegra que te esté gustando y me encanta que te guste cicatrices nwn.

 **Pirata:** tranquilo que aquí viene la segunda parte, me gusta que te alegre la saga y no estoy segura de ponerle en su propia historia, tal vez lo haga más adelante re escribiéndola pero de momento estara aquí, efectivamente rotom aprende cosas nuevas y no lo creo que eso pase.

 **Kisaki Yazmin Motou** : Terca yo en ponerte Yazmine, sip Indernet es uno de los que más sufrió u.u de hecho acabo de ver con un amigo una peli de Naruto y me acaba de dar una idea de como manejarle, eso es verdad hay buenos fics en inglés y muy pocos con ese tema en español ¿Cuál es el que tu leíste? Mmm…creo eso lo podre mesclar con el pedido de la venganza de Z pero tendrás que esperar un poco, y sip rotom está por aprender un monton de cosas y lo más seguro es que Pikachu termine con un nuevo ayudante en cuanto curación, me alegra que te guste mi forma de escribir nwn.

Ks: ¿y ahora?

Yop: Ahora a editar la otra parte de mago callejero, luego otros pedidos y empezar la historia de AU de la bella y la bestia.

Ks: ¿y los demás fics?

Yop: heee….¿en Hiatus? ¡prometo actualizar pronto!

Ks:espero eso sea cierto.

Yop: ¡ica mayolo xinompaqui y nos vemos pronto! *salgo corriendo*

Ks:….


	23. Street Magican 2

Yop: como dije anteriormente el disclamer esta en el sumary.

Ks: y porque lo pidieron aquí esta.

Yop: ¡la segunda parte de **Street Magical!**

Ks: las aclaraciones son las de siempre:

-hablar-

"Pensar"

 _-Habla pokemon-_

 _'telepatia'_

Yop: ¡disfruten del espectáculo!

* * *

Lucario veía con grandes ojos como el muchacho hacia algunos actos de magia y luego comandaba a sus pokemons a hacer algo increíble con sus ataques, y por increíble me refiero a hacer que las hojas bailaran alrededor de las llamas sin que se quemaran o que el aguaba se juntara con la electricidad y explotaran en mini fuegos artificiales mientras que abajo danzaban algunos pokemons.

Y luego la magia que hacía con los naipes era algo que si no fuese porque podía ver con el aura, juraría que el niño era un verdadero mago, y no un ilusionista.

El niño jugaba con las cartas de manera jovial y natural, hacía que los trucos, (a pesar de viejos clásicos) fuesen maravillosos.

Toma por ejemplo el naipe de seis espadas, el niño hablaba tan tranquilamente diciendo que les mostraría la carta y que ellos debían decirle cuantas espadas veían sin embargo al momento de mover la carta de posición entre sus manos los grabados cambiaban de dirección, aparecían más o desaparecían otros.

-entonces tenemos que no son uno, ni dos, al parecer son tres… ¡pero ya son cuatro! Pikachu ¿puedes decirnos cuantos hay?-

El pokemon roedor se puso una pata en el mentón y ladeo la cabeza en una muy bonita manera de pensar y luego salto dando una pirueta y levantando sus dos patas delanteras con sus deditos abiertos.

-¿seis dices tu?- el niño vio la carta.

-¿son seis?- pregunto al público quien dijo que no, que eran cinco.

Y el niño vio sospechosamente a la carta antes de acercarse curioso a un espectador y poner la mano tras de la oreja.

-¡Aquí se escondía!- dijo mostrando un grabado de papel con el símbolo faltante en la carta, luego parecía pegarla y mostrarla al público, demostrando que efectivamente eran seis espadas en el naipe.

-¡Mil gracias a todos por su atención!- dijo mientras hacia una reverencia y el resto del grupo le seguía.

Luego vio como la tipo planta pasaba pidiendo limosna con el sombrerito que el chico traía en la cabeza.

Pero Lucario estaba muy pero muy impresionado. No tanto por la maravillosa forma de actuar del chico y de manejar tantos pokemons de diferentes especies, sino por el inmenso parecido que tenia a su amo.

El niño era de estatura baja, muy baja como para su edad, su cabello era negro y tenía unos ojos chocolate muy expresivos, pero su aura era algo similar a la de Aron.

¡Aron! Dios, por andar viendo al niño se distrajo y perdió a su amo, ¡Debía encontrarlo cuanto antes y mostrarle al chico! Con eso en mente corrió calles abajo en busca del aura guardián.

Mientras tanto Ash y sus amigos habían logrado reunir el dinero suficiente y fueron a comprar lo que ocupaban antes de ver al cielo.

- _Tenemos problemas, Ash_ \- dijo el búho.

-¿Qué tipo de problemas?- pregunto cuidadosamente de que nadie le viese hablar con sus pokemons.

 _-Se acerca una tormenta, no es buena idea seguir adelante hoy. Lo mejor será buscar algo que te cubra en la noche e irnos a la cueva-_

El niño asintió y empezó a hacer su camino entre los basureros, buscando entre las calles y los puestos cosas de tela que ya no sirvieran para vender y que estuviesen dando solo por dar.

* * *

Lucario por fin encontró a su amo.

 _'¡Amo! Acabo deber algo que estoy seguro le interesara'_

-¿de qué se trata lucario?-

 _'Bueno vera, hay este chico en la calle que hace magia y'_

-¿¡ese niño anda otra vez por aquí?! ¡cielos santos! ¡¿aun a evadido a los del sistema de huérfanos?! Bueno aunque a como tratan a los niños por esta parte estoy de acuerdo con que el niño huya, ¿Dónde dices que lo viste? Creo tengo algunas prendas viejas que le han de servir ahora que se acerca el invierno- la dueña de la tienda le interrumpió.

-¿evade a las autoridades? ¿niño que hace magia? ¿Qué sucede aquí?- pregunto Aron.

-Oh es solo un muchacho que se aparece por aquí de vez en vez lleva como dos años evadiendo a las autoridades del sistema kantoniense para cuidados de huérfanos, el niño sabe hacer trucos de magia y tiene un buen de creaturas que le siguen a todas partes- explico la dueña del negoció.

-Pero primer debo atenderles a ustedes, ¿de cual planta me dijo que busca?-

Lucario y Aron se vieron antes de seguir con su encargo.

Y cuando pensaban que ya habían terminado todo e iba camino a la posada, un aguacero callo.

-bueno se que esto es normal en otoño, pero no con este frio, ¿crees ese niño este bien?-

 _'Creo que si. Algunos de los locales dicen que le vieron refugiarse en los bosques del camino a Rota'_

-¿a Cameron? Mmm… no todos los días te intensas en un mago callejero, ¿Qué viste en el?-

 _'A usted'_

La respuesta dejo congelado al guardian de Rota, quien voltio a ver lentamente a su compañero de aventuras.

-¿Perdón?- Fue lo único que pudo articular antes de que un trueno dejara en claro que esa tarde no saldrían a buscar a nadie en el bosque.

* * *

Yop: perdón por el retraso, la verdad no me esperaba que surgieran tantos problemas de un momento a otro en la casa. (y por eso me refiero a llegar y encontrar que hubo un incendio en el apartamento de al lado, luego que en el correo apareciera algo acerca de una auditoria en hacienda, cosa que yo no pedí y no tengo nada que declarar por lo que me la pasa la mayor parte del día peleando entre burócratas. Enserio es la peor cosa que existe)

Ks: pero ya con esto cumples la meta de dos capítulos por día.

Yop: sip, y bueno es momento de responder a los comentarios, del anterior capitulo.

 **Kisaki Yazmin Motou:** bueno siempre reviso si escribi bien el nombre y luego debo borrarle una letra jejeje, y ntp se lo que se siente que te cambien el nombre (enserio ¿Cómo cucos es que Alexa es igual a Karla? Y ¿Por qué estan tercos en que mi nombre lleva i o mi segundo nombre doble l e y? y ni se diga con los apeidos, ¿Qué parte de que estoy registrada sin acento no entienden?) mira ese lo empecé a leer y luego le perdí de vista xD owo ¿enserio hago eso? Cielos me acabo de sonrojar y si tienes algún problema en entender algún tema de historia o ciencias naturales yo te apoyo (siempre y cuando no vengan lo de los átomos moleculares en esa clase no soy buena) no hay de que, siempre es bueno relajarse y una vez tengamos la mente tranquila podemos ver las soluciones que todo el tiempo estuvieron frente a nosotros, por experiencia te recomiendo que hagas algún test vocacional o que reflexiones que es lo que más te gusta hacer o con lo que te llama la atención, eso ayuda mucho.

 **Val-lery Barr-bles:** jajajaja sip Ash es algo distraído, okay ntp y me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo.

Ks: hora de cerrar el telon.

Yop: ¡Ica mayolo xinompaqui!

Ks: y nos vemos pronto.


	24. Lazos fraternales

Yop:…. Mmm, no me había dado cuenta que cambie uno de los pedidos en el orden de publicación.

Ks: ¿a que te refieres con eso?

Yop: a que se supone que antes del de regalos tenia que ir uno de lazos fraternales con Brandon o Scott para **Kisari** …. Ne da igual aquí esta.

Ks: ¿las aclaraciones son las de siempre?

Yop: yup.

Ks: okay, ¿entonces al fic?

Yop: to the chapter!

Ks:…. Comentarios al final.

* * *

Brandon no era mucho de tener lazos de amistad.

Si acaso los tenía con sus compañeros cerebros de frontera y sus pokemons, muy pocas personas le conocían tal y como era, no muchos podían ver el lado preocupado o protector de el.

A excepción quizá de un chico azabache nativo de pueblo paleta.

El joven entrenador no solo le recordaba a el de cuando joven, sino que también era demasiado terco y orgulloso como para admitir algo sobre todo cuando siente que le quitaban a sus amigos.

El azabache era muy protector sobre estos y si sentía que le estaban haciendo de menos por un nuevo amigo que llego de la nada a humillarle un poco, realmente se sentía con la necesidad de probar que el podía hacer las cosas para protegerles, aunque… en ocasiones eso mismo le afectaba.

Como esa vez en que termino poseído por un antiguo rey muerto.

Sin embargo el joven tenía una enorme fuerza de voluntad y a pesar de todo logro pelear contra la obscuridad que le asechaba y vencerle en el control de su propio cuerpo, liberando así a sus amigos y de paso al sitio arqueológico.

Después de la victoria del joven en la pirámide Brandon supo que no sería la última vez en que vería al niño, y estaba en lo correcto pues el joven adopto una maña de visitarle cada que podía o estaba de pasada a Paleta de alguno de sus viajes.

En esos días Brandon podía escuchar lo interesante que era la vida del joven entrenador, las aventuras, como había crecido, lo que había aprendido y acerca de los amigos que había hecho.

Como los extrañaba en ocasiones y que debía salir más seguido a explorar.

El hombre le hiso caso y fue a ver a una vieja amiga de Sinnoh, encontrándose con el joven y sus amigos.

Esa noche tuvo la oportunidad de ayudar a Ash.

Había sido el día después de haber sido convertidos en piedras por parte de la cazadora J y estaban durmiendo en unas cálidas casas de campaña cuando escucho de pronto el grito desesperado de Ash.

Con el corazón saliéndose de su lugar anatómico, el último cerebro de la frontera corrió a la carpa en la que se encontraba el nativo de kanto, solo para ver un destello amarillo acompañado de un Pikacha.

Gracias a la corta iluminación que dio el ataque eléctrico, pudo observar que tanto Brock como Down estaban despiertos y con algo en mano.

El moreno traía un sobre de te, mientras que la chica llevaba un vaso con agua fresca.

Brandon entro a la tienda solo para ver algo que realmente no le gusto: un Ash con la mirada perdida en algún recuerdo tenebroso, manos abrazándose y respirando agitadamente, sudor le recorría por el cuerpo y pikachu tratando de consolarle sin mucho gane.

-¿Ash?- pregunto tentativamente.

El joven de pueblo paleta parpadeo y enfoco la mirada en el arqueólogo.

-¿estás bien?-

El chico suspiro antes de asentir.

-E es solo una pesadilla… siempre que me encuentro con algún cazador tengo una- explico, antes de que entraran sus amigos con el te preparado.

-Ash, ya paso. No debes preocuparte ¿quieres te?- pregunto Brock el chico asintió y tomo el vaso antes de empezar a tomar.

Brandon se quedó esa noche en la carpa de Ash, le conto algunas historias que lograron el joven regresara a un pacífico sueño, y tras asegurarse de que no hubiese alguna pesadilla tratando de molestarle el también se dejó vencer por el sueño, no sin antes reflexionar un poco.

El joven se había vuelto algo más que un amigo para el.

Detestaba admitirlo pero el pueblerino entrenador, había logrado crear un lugar especial en el corazón del frio arqueólogo, el chico había formado lazos de fraternidad con el.

Y aunque lo negara si se lo preguntaran, Brandon realmente estaba feliz de que el joven le viera como una figura paterna.

* * *

Scott leía con orgullo la carta que le enviaba su futuro cerebro de frontera.

El joven entrenador de pueblo paleta era toda una promesa como entrenador y estratega, así como un buen heredero si algún día el se llegaba a ir y no encontraba a quien darle la franquicia de la batalla.

El joven se había ganado el corazón y la lealtad de los miembros de la frontera tras haber peleado y convivido con ellos.

Muy seguido el manager del evento se encontraba al joven en algunas de las localizaciones de la frontera, si no era platicando con Anabel estaba practicando artes marciales con la líder del dojo de batalla. Si no estaba admirando con curiosidad las maquinas que Sabino hacía en la fábrica estaba disfrutando de la tranquilidad que traía el palacio de batalla. Si no estaba ayudando al reconocido artista a mejorar algún espectáculo se encontraba con Brandon hablando de leyendas y estrategias de batalla.

Y si no estaba haciendo nada de eso, estaba con el disfrutando de un helado o una hamburguesa mientras platicaban de cosas mundanas como por qué las chicas deben usar perfume y como es que las bicicletas eran algo débiles hacia los rayos de pikachu.

En ocasiones el joven le pedía consejos sobre que regalarle a sus amigas cuando venían sus cumpleaños o el porqué se habían enojado con el cuándo dijo alguna frase que en opinión del mayor eran un total error al hablar con las personas del genero opuesto.

Pero siempre había algo que le preguntaba cuando tenían tiempo de calidad.

-¿aun tienes bien el botiquín? ¿Qué tal van tus heridas?-

Y el chico siempre respondía con un: -no se pikachu y ya no me molestan tanto. Cerraron muy bien-

Siendo entonces cuando el muchacho se pondría a comentar de sus aventuras en otras partes del mundo, para después preguntarle por que siempre usaba la misma camisa playera.

Y Scott reía con alegría, mientras veía con orgullo al entrenador.

Lo hacía porque se sentía atraído como un padre o un tío veía a un hijo o sobrino crecer, y porque tenía tiempo de estar con el.

* * *

Yop: aquí estan, los dos puntos de vista en un solo capitulo.

Ks: y algo corto ¿no lo crees?

Yop: Oye, me esfuerzo ¿sabes?

Ks: okay… ¿responder comentarios?

Yop: claro hay que responderles…. *veo el contador y casi escupo la malteada* ¡WTF?! ¡¿65?! ¿¡en 22 capitulos ya llevamos 67?! Woow ¿supongo que eso es una buena señal?

Ks: emm… ¿si? ¡ahora ponte a responder!

Yop: okay!

 **Val-lery Barr-Bles:** : Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, perdón por dejar picados pero de lo contrario no tendría mucho chiste ¿no? xD ntp que el próximo Street Magical estará pronto.

 **Pitrata:** tratare de quitarlo tan pronto como me venga la inspiración, no se si pueda hacer algo así pero lo intentare. Y no se si meter a los ultrantes aún no veo algún gameplay de son and moon y no tengo para cuando comprarle, aparte de que no encuentro de donde descargar el room para jugarle de manera unoficial, respecto a Street Magical tendrás que esperar un rato para ver xD gracias por la preocupación y se de que se trata el gobierno, voy a pelear hasta el final.

Ks: y al parecer esos son todos.

Yop: okay en ese caso… ¡ica mayolo xinompaqui!

Ks: y nos vemos pronto.

PD: ¿algún interesado en crear una portada? ¿o alguna idea para la portada? ¿no? U.u


	25. Fiebre

Yop: bieeeeen…. Este va para **Guest** quien pidió uno con N y que Ash ande enfermo y Meloeta le devuelva el favor, ¿espero no te moleste que los haya mesclado?

Ks: las aclaraciones son las de siempre.

-hablar-

"pensar"

 _-habla pokemon-_

/Altavoces/

Yop: el nombre de este cap es… **fiebre.**

Ks: ¿advertencias?

Yop: posible mala escritura de nombres.

Ks: adelnte con el fic.

* * *

/Atención a todos los pasajeros, se les informa que estamos por aterrizar en Vidrian. Favor de ponerse los cinturones y gracias por viajar con Pokeaire express/

Los altavoces se desactivaron con una pequeña tonada que indicaba el anuncio había terminado, por lo que N hiso caso a lo dicho y se colocó el cinturón de seguridad, colocándoselo también al pokemon que viajaba con el.

Un pokemon tipo siniestro que le gustaba hacer travesuras con sus ilusiones

Una vez fuera del aeropuerto el chico de cabellos verdes fue al centro pokemon para posteriormente preguntar indicaciones hacia el destino al que iba.

-Oh no hay mucho pierde- le aseguro la oficial, -Solo debes seguir la ruta uno, y llegaras al pueblo, la ruta uno es esa- dijo señalando un camino.

Dando las gracias, el reciente entrenador de Unova empezó su camino a la casa de su amigo.

Tal como dijo la oficial la caminata no era de mucho tiempo y llegaron al medio día al pintoresco pueblito que era paleta.

-Ash tenía razón… es un muy bonito pueblo- dijo el entrenador.

- _Tienes razón, el ambiente huele a amistad-_

-bueno, si mal no recuerdo dijo que vivía cerca del laboratorio del profesor. Creo lo mejor será ir a ese lugar y luego preguntar en donde esta Ash-

Con esa nueva meta en mente los viajeros se pusieron a caminar colina abajo, llegando al único edificio grande en todo el poblado.

-Buenos días, ¿es este el rancho del profesor Oack?- pregunto el adolecente al tocar la puerta y ser respondido por un joven de cabellos verde obscuro casi negro.

-sí es aquí ¿tu eres N no? Ash nos contó de ti, soy Tracy un amigo de Ash, mucho gusto-

-el gusto es mío. ¿Sabes dónde es la casa de Ash?- pregunto N no sorprendido por el hecho de que un desconocido supiera de el. Ash tenía la maña de contar de sus amigos a otros amigos por nombre, dando una vaga explicación de cómo eran físicamente pero resaltando gran parte de su personalidad y conocía al muchacho por habladurías del mismo joven que tenían amistad en común.

-Es esa- dijo señalando una casa a unos cuantos metros de donde estaban.

La casa estaba era simple y tenía un muy bonito jardín junto con un tipo psíquico nativo de la región regando las plantas tranquilamente.

-Pero Ash no ha de tardar en llegar a jugar con sus pokemons, ¿quieres pasar?- agrego.

-Claro- y con eso ambos cabellos verdes pasaron por el laboratorio hasta llegar a la parte trasera, donde empezaba la reserva y rancho.

-wow- dijo el nativo de Unova al ver la variedad de pokemons que existían en el resinto.

Una mirada al lago le revelo a Osowath platicando con el tipo agua tierra que también era nativo de su región y este a su vez le enseñaba algo a un cocodrilo azul que parecía mas interesado en bailar y correr alrededor de un pokemon parecido a un cangrejo gigante quien platicaba con una nutria, mientras era perseguido por un pokemon que parecía una langosta.

-Oh esos son la mayoría de los pokemon acuáticos de Ash, Laparas no ha de tardar en pasar por la playa en su migración a las aguas tibias de las islas naranjas y Grejinga se tuvo que quedar en Kalos. No veo a Scurtle por ningún lado, dudo mucho que ya haya regresado con Jeny pero a lo mejor ha de estar jugando con Boulvasor y Charizard o talvez ande molestando a los Tauros- explico el joven asistente.

-¿Ash tiene todos estos pokemon acuáticos? Wow, se ven muy cuidados y a pesar de que algunos son enemigos naturales parecen llevarse muy bien- comento viendo como la nutria marina habalaba tranquilamente con la langosta y el cocodrilo jugaba con la otra nutria de agua dulce.

-es algo normal, todos los pokemons de Ashs e ven como una familia e incluso los que ya no forman parte del equipo vienen a visitar de vez en cuando, como Butterfly o Pidgott y Lapras-

N asintió para después ver al prado encontrándose con vareos tipos planta e insecto platicando entre ellos.

Una enorme tortuga tipo planta platicaba con una tipo fuego y un ave gigante estaba posada en el árbol que salía de la espalda de la primera, a un costado estaban lo que parecía entre un dinosaurio y una flor en crecimiento platicar con un geko de árbol en su última etapa, un escarabajo platicaba tranquilamente con otro pokemon que el conocía, Snavi.

-Oh ahí están la mayoría de los negociadores del equipo de Ash-

-¿negociadores?-

-todos ellos son buenos para romper peleas innecesarias entre otros pokemons y suelen ayudar mucho alrededor del laboratorio. Si alguien se siente mal puede ir con ellos y estos les ayudan a resolver sus problemas. Cada quien tiene su forma de ayudar con eso pero quien es el mero jefe de la embajada es Boulvasor, el primer tipo planta de Ash- explico el isleño.

-entiendo… veo que se llevan bien a pesar de ser de diferentes tipos y al parecer son los mas confiables de la familia-

Una mirada al cielo y pudo ver a vareos tipo volador practicando sus acrobacias, entre ellos un tipo fuego que conocía demasiado bien, y otro nativo de su casa.

-Charizard y Knowtool se encargan de enseñar a los mas nuevos alguno que otro truco, y desde que Nobit llego el primer inicial de fuego de Ash le ha enseñado algunos ataques fuertes y el tipo fuego volador de Kalos también le ha enseñado algunas cosas al igual que Howlucha a- un sonoro tum junto con un pequeño rebote de la tierra hiso que la explicación quedara a medias.

-a Snorlax… enserio nunca había visto a ese pokemon tan animado. Pero bueno es uno de los de Ash así que no me extraña mucho, y me debería de extrañar menos por que vi como fue la captura-

N abrió los ojos enormemente ¿un Snorlax aprendiendo algo por parte de un Howlucha y estando activamente practicando? Eso era algo que tenía que ver con sus propios ojos para creerlo.

Un teléfono sonó y Tracy se disculpó corriendo a atender la llamada.

Mientras tanto N se enfocó en ver a otra parte de la reserva donde veía correr a una enorme manada de tauros siendo montados por una tortuga acuática y un pokemon flotante de hielo, mientras eran lazados por un pokemon tipo planta que paresia una mescla entre un dinosaurio y una planta.

-supongo que esos también han de ser de Ash y que la manada de tauros son refugiados en la reserva- dijo a su compañero tipo siniestro.

- _No estoy muy seguro, por lo que se tu amigo es capaz de ser el dueño de todos esos tauros, son muchos pokemons los que tiene… ¡Mira un mono de fuego está platicando con un cerdo de fuego y un topo de fuego!-_

N voltio a donde su amigo le había dicho y efectivamente los iniciales de fuego estaban platicando entre ellos mientras trataban de averiguar cómo ser más fuertes sus llamas.

-A uno lo conozco y creo Ash platico de los otros en algún momento-

Justo en eso Tracy regreso algo preocupado, viendo la preocupación del isleño el tipo planta veneno dejo a los tauros (recientemente calmados) y se acercó.

-Boulbasor, ¿puedes llamar a la pandilla? Es sobre Ash-

El poekmon asintió antes de preparar un bala semilla y sacarla de su bulbo, sin embargo la bala semilla exploto como una pequeña lluvia de luz y creando un pequeño pero estable y muy visible arociris.

N se preguntó el significado del llamado del pokemon, obviamente si querían llamar a todos un simple ataque especial pudo haber sido la mejor llamada o pedirle a Charizard que usara una larga llamarada también pudo haber funcionado, sin embargo algo debía de haber en la forma que se hacia el espectáculo en que hacía que los pokemons de Ash se sintieran identificados.

Como su propia llamada de acción ante algo. Similar como el reflector con el símbolo que ponían en esa serie de comics que había leído hace mucho.

Todos llegaron corriendo, mirando a todas partes en busca de su entrenador y N se sorprendió un poco al ver que efectivamente la manada de Tauros eran pokemons de Ash.

-Lamento decirles que Ash no va a venir hoy-

Un sonoro desagrado se escuchó por parte de la audiencia inhumana.

-Delia acaba de llamar y pidió a Snorlax que no intentar alguna plancha voladora por al menos hoy y mañana, al igual que ninguno de ustedes se pelearan sin sentido o usaran movimientos como terremoto, Surf, y Movimiento sísmico, no solo porque se están cayendo las cosas en su casa sino porque Ash está enfermo-

Inmediatamente todos los pokemons de Ash abrieron los ojos enormemente.

Solo los de Kalos y uno que otro de Kanto le habían visto enfermo una vez y los demás sabían por los relatos de sus compañeros que Ash no se enfermaba muy seguido y cuando lo hacía hasta el más pequeño resfriado le daba una muy mala pasada.

Ash era fuerte en muchas formas pero cuando caía enfermo realmente no podía ni soñar bien.

Era algo que los pokemons temían.

Y más cuando una vez estando de visita y sintiéndose algo mal, el profesor inmediatamente le puso en reposo y Gary que estaba de visita se encargó de que el chico no saliera del sillón en el laboratorio por nada del mundo. Ese día Gary y Ash habían tenido una de sus usuales peleas verbales y entre gritos y ajetreos los pokemons se enteraron de que una vez Ash de pequeño casi muere por un simple resfriado, y era por eso que los pokemons de Ash estaban más que preocupados cuando veían la más ligera muestra de malestar en su entrenador.

Y que ahora Ash estuviese enfermo era algo que ellos no aprobaban.

No no no.

Pero por supuesto que no.

Sin que nadie lo notara una pokemon que se había colado en el viaje de N a Kanto cuando se enteró que el entrenador de cabellos verdes iría a visitar a cierto azabache, fue volando directo a la casa donde habían señalado que Ash vivía.

Era momento de regresarle el favor al chico que le había salvado vareas veces.

Y ella lo aria o dejaba de llamarse Meloeta, legendaria cuidadora de la melodía y el baile.

¿debería llamar al resto de los legendarios? Na mejor que ella se encargara de esto.

* * *

Ash estaba en cama.

Detestaba estar en cama, si no era para dormir o jugar videojuegos.

El chico se encontraba con una terrible migraña causada por la alta fiebre que tenía.

Sudor le recorría la frente y su respiración era muy entrecortada, Pikachu se encontraba actualmente poniendo un trapo mojado en la cabeza de su entrenador y si Delia tardaba en ir por la medicina, tendría que ir por alguna ayuda de Tracy.

Ms. Mine se había ido con Delia en busca de medicamento por temor a que algún pokemon le atacara en mitad del camino a Vidrian, debido a que en la farmacia local no tenían medicamento para Ash.

Y el sabio profesor Oack se encontraba fuera de la ciudad, pero sabía que en cualquier momento llegaría, ese hombre le gustaba viajar en su rápido Dragonitte por lo que estaría bien.

-P pika-pikachu-

El roedor froto su mejilla contra la de su entrenador para darle algo de apoyo y decirle que se encontraba con el en todo momento.

El muchacho abrió un poco los ojos solo para mostrar un inmenso dolor y cansancio en ellos.

Realmente no se sentía nada bien, lo peor del caso, se sentía como aquella vez de pequeño cuando casi muere y que ocasiono la paranoia en el pueblo por cualquier estornudo que hiciera.

Lo bueno era que estaba en casa, aunque su madre no se encontraba el estaba en casa.

Meloeta entro por la ventana y vio con apretujado corazón como el chico que le había salvado se encontraba en un estado terrible.

La boca abierta tratando de jalar aire que no podía retener por mucho tiempo en los pulmones, los ojos marcados con dolor, sufrimiento y confusión, la cara estaba totalmente pálida y con un muy fuerte sonrojo.

 _-¿Meloeta_?- la voz del inicial de su salvador le hiso que voltease a ver al pokemon que traía un trapo en las patas.

 _-Deja ayudo-_ dijo está tomando el trapo y poniéndolo en la frente de Ash.

 _-Gracias-_ dijo el pokemon antes de tomar la vasija y correr a por más agua.

 _-Creo yo debería hacer eso, tu sabes poderes psíquicos y eso-_

Pikachu asintió antes de dejar la vasija a un lado y saltar a la cama de Ash tratando de darle algo de alivio a su dolor.

* * *

N y Tracy finalmente lograron calmar a la familia de pokemons que tenía Ash.

-Bien, que les parece si entre todos le hacemos una carta de sentirse mejor. O Buisel, puedes ir a casa de Ash, de todos los tipo agua eres el más comportado como para ayudar a Pikachu con la situación a mano, Staravia podrías- el ayudante no tuvo que decir mucho porque el pokemon volador tomo de los hombros al tipo agua y se lo llevo volando en dirección a la casa del muchacho.

-Bien iré por el material, N ¿podrías encargarte de la lluvia de ideas?-

El chico asintió.

Realmente podía sentir la gran conexión que tenían los pokemons de Ash entre ellos y su entrenador.

Era un lazo de amistad y familia muy fuerte.

 _-Yo digo que pongamos un arcoíris arriba del mar-_ opino el inicial de agua de la región de Kanto.

-¿Por qué pondrían eso?- pregunto N muy curioso en saber porque tanto el arcoíris y el mar se relacionaban como símbolo entre los pokemons de Ash.

 _-Por su relación con Ho-Oh y Lugia-_ respondió Totodille.

N parpadeo antes de voltear a ver a los pokemons de Ash, ¿había escuchado bien?

-¿disculpa?- pregunto.

Un asentimiento le hiso ver que había escuchado bien. Ash no solo era el héroe de los ideales y la verdad, no solo era el salvador de Meloeta y calmador de la tormenta entre los dioses del rayo, no solo era el que ayudo a la espada a desatar su verdadero poder y a calmar al dragón del hielo tras la aventura.

Era el chico que había visto al pájaro del final de la tormenta, y había montado al guardián del mar.

De Lugia lo sabía porque había visto en las noticias lo sucedido en Kalos pero eso era algo nuevo.

Escuchar que Ash era amigo de un ave que había desaparecido más de medio milenio atrás era algo nuevo.

Y entonces llego como un rayo la respuesta a su pregunta de antes. No era por show la forma de llamar a los demás. Era un símbolo especial que los pokemons de Ash conocían.

El arcoíris significaba mucho para ellos como lo hacía para Ash y el ave legendaria.

Así como lo hacia el mar.

Y N realmente sonrió.

Su amigo era alguien muy interesante sin duda alguna.

* * *

Delia llego a la casa con la medicina solo para escuchar una hermosa melodía siendo interpretada por una muy bonita voz.

Proveniente del cuarto de su hijo.

Curiosa subió con la medicina y un vaso con agua, y entro a la habitación encontrándose con un Ash relajado en la cama, Pikachu y Buissel poniendo algo de hielo en una bolsa y luego enredarlo en un trapo para pasárselo a la dueña de la voz quien finalmente ponía el objeto en la cabeza del joven enfermo.

Según los relatos de su hijo esa pokemon era Meloeta… no sabía cómo había llegado hasta aquí pero estaba aliviada de ver que su hijo estaba mejor y bien cuidado.

Poco después uno de los pokemons voladores de Ash entro por la ventana poniendo una muy grande tarjeta de "mejórate pronto" en el escritorio de Ash.

Y delia sonrió aliviada porque sabía que su hijo estaría bien para mañana.

* * *

-¡¿M MELOETA?!-

El grito seguido de un fuerte golpe de algo en el suelo le hiso saber a la estresada madre (y medio pueblo) que efectivamente Ash estaba mucho mejor.

 _-¡Me alegra que estés bien!-_ dijo ella antes de ser opacada por un aliviado y feliz grito de: Pikapi que fue escuchado por la mitad del pueblo con una gran sonrisa.

Meloeta estaba feliz consigo misma por lo que había conseguido ese día.

No solo había logrado devolverle el favor a Ash, en un momento en que el niño realmente le había necesitado, sino que también había logrado ser la primera legendaria en auxiliare en ese tipo de situaciones. (¡Toma eso Latias!)

Y logro aprender de la relación de Ash con Lugia y Ho-Oh. Ahora sabía que la canción de Lugia podía hacerle sentir bien a Ash así como mantenerle relajado y contento por un momento, entre su inconciencia. (Hubo un terrible rato en que la fiebre le trajo pesadillas delirantes al joven entrenador en que Pikachu le exigió que cantara la canción de Lugia y otro terrible rato en que la fiebre subió mucho y Pikachu tuvo que hacer un arcoíris con su rayo; no pregunten como. Para llamar al único tipo hielo en el equipo de Ash y que enfriara un poco la frente de Ash)

Meloeta sonrió para si misma. Ash estaba bien y eso era lo que contaba, claro que se hiso una nta mental de darle a Pikachu una campana en forma de nota musical para que le llamase en caso de que algo así volviese a pasar. Sin saber que su campanilla estaría al lado de otras vareas campanas de cristal que se encontraban en la mochila de Ash para llamar a legendarios en caso de emergencias (las cuales N y Tracy habían logrado salvaguardar del resto de los pokemons en el corral)

Porque no había nada mas valioso para alguien que ver la sonrisa y el bienestar de un ser querido tras que se recuperar de una mala racha.

Y eso para Meloeta era la mejor cosa del universo, y estaba feliz de haber sido parte de su construcción.

* * *

Yop: bien no hay mucho que decir aquí salvo que… ¡NINTENDO SWITCH ESTA GENIAL! ¡NECESITO URGENTEMENTE CONSEGUIR EMPLEO PARA COMPRARLA Y JUGAR EL NUEVO ZELDA! HAY RUMORES DE QUE HAY UN NUEVO POKEMON PARA ESTA CONSOLA Y LA OCUPO EN MI VIDA! Aparte de que al parecer Rowlet es narcolepsico xD

Ks: ¿hora de cerrar el telón?

Yp: sip nwn ica mayolo xinompaqui y nos vemos pronto.

Ks: okay.


	26. Cicatrices 7

Yop: otro para **Guest**! Y este va de la mano con un pedido de **Pirata** ellos pidieron algo de Ash con Diancie. (se escribe así?)

Ks: aguanta… ¿estas mezclando pedidos del medio y los mas recientes?

Yop: si… ¿Por qué te sorprendes?

Ks: no por nada… y las aclaraciones son las siguientes.

-hablar-

 _'telepatía'_

"pensar"

 _-habla pokemon-_

Yop: el nombre es **Cicatrices 7**

* * *

La noche había caído y por lo tanto el grupo había hecho un pequeño campamento para pasar las doce diez horas de obscuridad que seguían.

Diancie se había despertado a mitad de la noche para practicar el crear diamantes, pero por más que quería no salía como quería.

"Es muy difícil" pensó tras el cuarto intento fallido.

Viendo sus manos y al cielo nocturno sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo, necesitaba aprender inmediatamente a crear diamantes sagrados o de lo contrario su reino se desvanecería para siempre y sus súbditos podían morir, y ella no dejaría que eso pasara.

 _'no se si pueda hacerlo a tiempo_ ' se dijo en vos alta.

-necesitas algo más de confianza en ti misma, se que lo lograras- la voz de su nuevo amigo humano hiso que volteara a ver al entrenador del pikach, que en piyamas iba a visitarle junto con el roedor de trueno.

-Sé que parece muy difícil pero no debes rendirte hasta el final. Cada intento que haces te lleva un paso más cerca de tu meta- le dijo tranquilamente mientras se detenía frente al rio para meter los pies al agua.

-Debes dar lo mejor de ti siempre, y cuando lo logres no debes olvidar ese sentimiento de cómo lo lograste y ponerlo en mente cada vez que lo ocupes- dijo mientras se miraba una parte del brazo.

La princesa de diamantes tomo los consejos para luego ver con curiosidad como su amigo se ponía algo de agua en los brazos y luego examinaba algo en uno de ellos.

-Mmm… sabía que me estaba molestando un poco pero no pensé que se pusiera así… Pikachu, ¿puedes ir por la crema?-

-claro- dijo antes de irse al campamento.

Decidiendo que era buen momento para practicar sus habilidades como ayudante en el pueblo, se acercó a su amigo nuevo y observo con curiosidad las marcas que aparecían en los brazos del chico.

Unas estaban rojas y otras parecían ser de mucho tiempo atrás.

 _'no sabía que los humanos también tenían ralladuras en la roca'_

Ash parpadeo confuso al momento de escuchar eso. ¿a qué rayos se refería con eso? Pero luego recordó una de las enseñanzas en el tipo roca que Brock le había dado.

-bueno… se puede decir que si… se conocen como Cicatrices y ahorita estas me están dando algo de comezón- dijo señalando las mas enrojecidas.

 _-Eso es porque no te las atiendes bien en el proceso de curación. Y ahora están irritadas_ \- dijo Pikachu mientras se acercaba con un bote de crema en las patas.

-jeje… muy seguido me olvido de que debo atenderlas- dijo como si nada antes de tomar el bote y empezar a aplicarse el ungüento.

 _'¿Salen de manera natural? O ¿son por accidentes?'_

-son por accidentes- contesto mientras reía un poco.

-estas- dijo mientras mostraba una en el brazo izquierdo –me la hice cuando protegí a Froaki de que se golpeara muy feo contra un árbol-

-y esta otra- dijo mostrando una que se encontraba en el área superior del brazo – fue cuando caí sobre una roca, persiguiendo a mi amigo de Gary por un chocolate-

- _Esas no me preocupan tanto. Me preocupan las que te hiciste tras perder mucha sangre, y tardaron en cerrar_ \- interrumpió Pikachu

 _'¿Sangre? Entonces estas ralladuras son lo que quedan tras que la piel se rompa y vuelva a salir…. ¿no te da miedo de morir? ¿Por qué tienes tantas?'_ pregunto Diancie.

-No tengo mucho miedo a la muerte, es decir es algo que va a pasar tarde o temprano y la verdad espero que sea muy muy tarde, y tengo muchas porque… bueno… se puede decir que es porque suelo meterme mucho en problemas pero eso es lo de menos. Lo que importa es como vemos las marcas- dijo el chico mientras sacaba los pies del agua y se ponía en una mejor posición.

Levantando un poco una de las piernas mostro una herida vertical.

-Esta es de cuando ayude a salvar a Victrini, ese día estábamos en el espacio y quede atrapado en medio de estos enormes pilares, luego cuando Victini logro crear algo de oxígeno y liberarnos de los pilares me desmaye y un pedazo de pilar logro romperle el pantalón y dejarme sin caminar por una semana- comento.

Diancie veía con horror y algo de pena la herida, pensando en el dolor que tenia que causarle en esos días y que le tendría que recordar siempre el hecho de que casi muere ese dia.

-Pero para mi es un recordatorio de que siempre hay que buscar la verdad en los ideales y las ideas en la verdad, es decir siempre es bueno buscar otra manera de resolver un problema que no implique lastimar a los demás. Es un recordatorio de que a pesar de que me emociono mucho con mis ideas no debo hacer que estas me controlen, debo llegar a ellas por el verdadero camino, mi propio verdadero camino-

La legendaria tipo hada miraba asombrada al joven entrenador.

No solo se lanzaba para ayudar a un desconocido y no veía mal esas heridas sino que comentaba las lecciones que había aprendido y en el proceso le daba una nueva enseñanza a la joven princesa.

-esta otra- dijo mientras que bajaba un poco la playera en el área del cuello y mostraba unas heridas en este, -son de cuando casi me ahogo en el templo del agua, cuando estábamos salvando a Manaphy ese día aprendí que no importa lo tan poderoso que pueda llegar a ser una persona en el mundo, siempre hay alguien que puede hacerle frente y detenerle-

Luego mostro otra, esta estaba escondida entre el pelo.-y esta fue de cuando ayude a Samin a resolver un problema con Giratina. Ese día aprendí que en ocasiones uno debe hacer cosas locas para poder salvar lo que más te importa, y esta otra- dijo mostrando una que estaba en la parte posterior de la muñeca.

-Es de cuando aclaramos el mal entendió entre Deoxis y Rayquaza, al momento de caer de ese cubo me raspe y lastime, pero no era mucho de qué preocuparse. Ese día aprendí que hay que ser de mente más abierta y que nunca hay que rendirnos por más que todo se vea perdido-

La legendaria de los diamantes miraba con admiración y determinación a Ash.

El joven había hecho tantas cosas y había logrado hacerse algunas heridas muy feas al momento de lograr hacer lo que necesitaba, pero si el podía entonces ella lo haría. Ella lograría sacar el diamante perfecto y lograría encontrar a Xerenas.

-Así que tú tampoco te rindas- le dijo el chico y ella asintió con una enorme sonrisa.

 _'¡Claro! ¡No me rendiré! Mi gente es muy importante así que intentare e intentare hasta que pueda sacar los mejores diamantes del mundo'_

-¡Así se habla!-

Los dos seres se quedaron viendo un rato antes de empezar a reír un poco.

 _'Gracias Ash Ketchum, por compartir tan valiosas lecciones conmigo. Juro que las recordare y pondré en práctica'_

Y así fue.

Porque cuando la cosa se veía mal, cuando los cazadores les invadieron, Yvelta ataco a Pikachu y parecía que todo estaba realmente perdido. Diancie recordó las lecciones dadas por Ash al ver las heridas del joven entrenador.

Recodo la noche que hablaron bajo las estrellas y lo importante que era para ella el pueblo y sus amigos.

Recordó que siempre había una salida y que ella era quien tenía el poder para vencer ese obstáculo, y con los recuerdos de su viaje logro activar su verdadero poder, salvarles y de paso crear el diamante perfecto para restablecer el poder de su pueblo.

Pero el conocimiento adquirido esa noche no solo le sirvió ese día.

La legendaria paso las enseñanzas a sus súbditos y entre todos lograron hacer crecer su reino, y cada que una amenaza aparecía la joven gobernante recordaba las lecciones que Ash había conseguido a lo largo de los años y como las había comprendido, buscando siempre salir adelante sin dañar a los demás, nunca rindiéndose y buscando el crecer por su propio esfuerzo.

Era probable de que Ash tuviese algunas cicatrices nuevas y que ella ganara una que otra ralladura en sus rocosos brazos, pero ambos veían esas rayas en la piel como un recordatorio de que siempre hay una esperanza y alguien a quien ayudar.

* * *

Yop: bien espero les haya gustado, y ahora es momento de responder comentarios.

 **Val-lery Barr-Bles:** Ya se agregaron a la lista ntp y creo algo de lo que quieres ver estará pronto…. (Aproximadamente dentro de dos capítulos más) combinado con otros dos pedidos pero espero te guste, y efectivamente Ash no tendrá papa pero bien que tiene figuras paternas y muy buenas la verdad xD ( si pudiera ponerles una foto con la rayada que esta la lista en la libreta se darían un sustito jajaja) y esos también están agregados oficialmente a la lista, aunque debo admitir que no tenía planeado contemplar a Paul en cicatrices…. Yup creo que esos dos se merecen algo, es decir se encontraron en vareas ocasiones y al final terminaron siendo amigos, claro que merecen algo.

Ks: de momento es la única que ha comentado, pero tenemos nuevos favoritos y seguidores, les damos las mas sinceras gracias y esperamos saber de ustedes en los comentarios pronto. Si tienen algun pedido no duden en decirlo.

Yop: y también le damos las gracias al monton de personas que nos ven pero no nos han puesto en alerta, agradecemos mucho su apoyo *pequeña reverencia*

Ks: y bien de momento es hora de bajar el telón.

Yop: ¡Ica Mayolo Xinompaqui!

Ks: y nos vemos pronto.


	27. Street Magical 3

Yop: espero estén listos para la siguiente parte de Street magical porque aquí esta xD

Ks: las aclaraciones son las de siempre

-hablar-

"Pensar"

 _-Habla pokemon-_

 _'telepatia'_

Yop: de momento no hay mucha advertencia y ¡adelante con el fic!

Ks: comentarios al final.

* * *

Sir Aron despertó temprano e inmediatamente termino de arreglar las cosas necesarias para seguir con su travesía.

La noche anterior recogió toda la información posible que tenia de ese tal mago pokemon, Lucario había dicho que era un niño realmente pequeño como para la edad que aparentaba al momento de hablar o moverse. Y el hecho de que le dijese que se parecía a el era algo que realmente le intrigaba, que recuerde el nunca tuvo un contacto especial con alguna mujer así que la opción de que fuese su hijo estaba descartada.

¿Coincidencia del destino? Tal vez pero Lucario había insistido que el joven tenía rastros de su aura en el, y la única forma de que eso fuese posible será una reencarnación o familiar directo y ambas opciones se le hacían ridículas.

La primera porque no estaba muerto y la segunda porque Su prima hermana (que era su única familiar) no tubo hijo alguno que el recuerde, si lo hubiese tenido le hubiera dicho inmediatamente en una de sus cartas pero en ninguna de ellas se mencionaba la existencia de un niño.

Apenas salió el alba Aron y Lucario emprendieron camino al castillo de Rota con la esperanza de encontrarse con el muchacho y poderle interrogar.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el mismo camino pero unos metros más adelante Ash y la pandilla iban caminando e intentaban nuevos trucos en el andar.

-….entonces tu puedes saltar y así se puede ver como si fuera un gran rio escalando- termino de dar su idea el chico que iba a lomos de su amiga planta.

-okay deja lo intento, pero una vez lleguemos a un lugar seguro. No hay que llamar la atención ¿no?- dijo tranquilamente el Pikachu que iba en la cabeza de la tipo planta.

-esta bien, y la verdad yo puedo caminar Bayleef, no es más que un simple dolor de estómago- trataba de persuadir el muchacho para que le dejasen seguir caminando y no cansar a sus amigos, pero estos se habían reusado fuertemente al ver que el chico se quejaba un poco del estómago y no había comido mucho.

Por lo que la banda de pokemons habían decidido llevarle a cuestas para que el viaje fuese más rápido y poder hacer una gran presentación en el siguiente pueblo para con algo de suerte que el chico fuese atendido.

Si los soldados del sistema aparecían ellos se lo llevarían a un lugar seguro.

Llevando dos horas de ventaja el grupo llego rápidamente a entrada del pueblo de rota, en donde se alzaba impotente el castillo de cameron .

Descansando un poco los pies la banda se dejó caer al lado del rio, y por debajo del puente que llevaba al pueblo y castillo. El chico puso los pies en el agua y paso a limpiarlos antes de levantarse y segur ensayando el truco de magia que haría esa tarde.

Mientras lo hacia su pequeña mente fue a parar a unos recuerdos no tan gratos, recuerdos de una madre amorosa y un padre ausente. De un accidente y un entierro, de un anciano y una casa en paleta.

De un orfanato y una escapada en medio de un incendio. Y finalmente recuerdos de un viaje con un mago y este yéndose por su camino.

Ash dejo la baraja de naipes y miro a su pequeña mochila, recordando las única cosa que se pudo traer de la casa en la que vivió con su madre: un retrato de ella con el y otro de ella con quien asumía era el tal tío aron.

Una vez más el destino hiso que las cosas se pusieran extrañas para ambas almas.

Pues mientras que Ash estaba bajo el puente, arriba de este pasaban Aron y Lucario.

Coincidencia mayor no pudo ser cuando de pronto Ash grito y su abdomen se abrazó.

 _-¡Ash! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿es falta de alimento? ¡lo conseguiremos! Vamos amigo dime algo-_ empezó a preguntar inmediatamente el roedor amarillo que estaba a su lado en segundos tratando de aliviar su dolor con cariñitos.

El grito no fue desapercibido por las sensibles orejas de Lucario quien inmediatamente informo a su amo.

-M me duele …. D duele mucho… p pikachu, me duele mucho a aquí- dijo señalando una parte de su estomaguito.

Pikachu le vio de pies a cabeza buscando como ave algún indicio mayor de que hubiese comido algo malo pero no había nada.

¿Qué era oh que le pasaba? Una pata en la cabeza le dio a entender que su humano estaba ardiendo en fiebre y sufrimiento interno.

No había opción, necesitaban ayuda.

-¡Knoutol!-

El ave emprendió el vuelo y grato fue al ver al hombre y pokemon correr de regreso al inicio del puente.

-¡Tooo!-

Lucario y Aron voltearon y vieron al ave que les hacía señas de que corrieran a donde estaba el.

 _'¿sabes quién sufre?_ ' pregunto el pokemon

 _-¡si, seguidme os imploro!, ¡mi amigo humano necesita de vuestro apoyo!-_

Lucario asintió antes de empezar a correr tras el ave y seguido de el iba su maestro y amo.

Oh destino mira que eres cruel, hacer que los familiares se encuentren sin conocer en adversa situación, ¿Qué les deparas? ¿Cuál es tu afán? ¿Felices y juntos lograran estar? ¿la autora en rima teatral dejara de narrar? ¡Decidme pues destino que me estáis haciendo un lío!

* * *

Ks: aquí le dejamos porque la verdad fue un dolor de cabeza escribir esa última parte en el habla honoraria antigua de la región en que vivimos.

Yop: ¡si que lo fue! ¡Recuérdame nunca volver a inspirarme en un libro de shakespare y luego preguntarle a la doña de la biblioteca sobre lecciones de este tipo de habla! Aunque por otra parte… le da un toque más elegante y crucial ¿no lo crees? Algo así como más en l ambiente medieval en el que se instala la historia.

Ks: heeee…. No yo creo que no.

Yop: ¡haa no seas así!

Ks: ¿no debes responder comentarios?

Yop: ¡te salvaste! *volteo a verles* bien primero que nada una disculpa por la tardanza, pero la neta que es todo un ajetreo para poder tener la constancia de servicio social. Y en cuanto a los comentarios:

 **Val-lery Barr-Bles** : en eso tienes razón… wow, ¿punto para Diancie? ¿me pregunto como habrá reaccionado Lugia al ver la que tiene en la pantorrilla? Mmm…. No hay problema espero tenerlos prontos para que la espera valga la pena, ¡gracias por tu apoyo!

 **KisakiYazmine Motou:** ¡ahora no le puse la e al escribirle! ¡jajajaja! ¡Punto para mi maldita costumbre!, ntp, se lo tedioso que puede llegar a ser eso (lo viví u.u) me alegra que te haya servido de apoyo emocional y te hallan gustado, efectivamente Ash tiene una manera muy curiosa de entrar en los corazones, lo de la cara de N no supe cómo escribirlo pero pensando en la personalidad que nos mostraron en el anime pensé que aceptación con algo de incredulidad era lo mejor, ¡somos dos! Y lo peor es que nos lo han puesto muy poco en el anime T.T no le dan mucho enfoque a como se sienten sus pokemons cuando eso pasa, le dan más enfoque a como se sienten la acompañante femenina. Si Meloetta sabe cómo calmar xD algo de eso se verá en la siguiente entrega de Street Magical pero puedo hacer algo al respecto, igual tendrás que esperar un poco, vuelvo a decir que no hay de qué preocuparse y que me alegra mi historia te alegrara el día.

 **Guest:** (en ocasiones sospecho que eres pirata) ¡Gracias por el apoyo! Ntp les mostrare que no me doblo y espero realmente llegar a los 100 R ¡esta es la segunda historia con mas Reviews que tengo!

 **Pirata:** ¿he? No, o creo que si… no se. Tendré que investigar un poco más sobre eso para poder hacer algo al respecto pero espero poder lograrlo, aunque ¿has visto Rinne? Los enredos amorosos ahí son mas interesantes y tontos xD me alegra que te hallan gustado los capítulos y gracias por tus palabras de apoyo, ¿enserio lo hago? Wow eso es un nivel nuevo. ¡gracias por el apoyo!

Ks; y oficialmente son 74.

Yop: ¡esos son muchos para tan pocos capítulos!

Ks: bajemos el telon.

Yop: ¡ica mayolo xinompaqui! ¡mi novio regreso!

Ks: y nso vemos pronto…o ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto!

Yop: ¡me da igual tenia rato de no verle y por fin pudo conectarse! ¡wiwiwiwiwiwiwiwiwiwiwiwi!

Ks:….. *cierra la cortina*


	28. Entre viajes, Caipirinha

Yop: se que sigue el pedido de secuestro pero ¡DEBO QUITARME ESTO DE LA CABEZA! ¡MALDITO INTERNET LOCO Y VIDEOS DE ANIME FAN ARTS CON CANCIONES PEGAJOSAS! ¡HAAAAAA!

Ks: -_-' *se voltea a verles* en fin, esto se supone que será otro arco algo así como amistades o tonterías que hacen durante los viajes.

Las aclaraciones son las de siempre solo que ahora agregamos:

 _Canciones_

El título de este es: Entre viajes- Caprhina.

* * *

Paul no estaba muy acuerdo que digamos por cómo habían cambiado las cosas.

Sí era verdad que ahora era más amigo del Kantoniense y se había abierto más en su forma de ser pero esto era la cereza del pastel.

-¡NO YNO!-

-¡¿Por qué NO?!-

En esos precisos instantes se estaban peleando por una razón: ver quien bailaba mejor la canción de Caprhina.

Fue cosa de que estaban todos de casualidad en casa de Dawn de visita y de pronto un aguacero les obligo a quedarse la noche, la madre de la joven se había quedado resguardada en el centro pokemon debido a que tenía que recoger un paquete que le había llegado, y por lo tanto los cuatro jóvenes que se encontraban en casa de la peli azul terminaron viendo videos en internet y luego había salido la tontería de ver quien bailaba mejor.

Y Paul, queriendo salvar la poca dignidad que le quedaba de cuando era el famoso sin corazón solitario se negaba a participar, pero había de admitir que los otros eran muy persuasivos y latosos cuando querían.

-¡¿no tendrías miedo a que te venza en esto o si?!- le acuso el de cabellos dorados que era vecino de la chica.

-¡Por su puesto que puedo ganarte cabeza de paja!- le grito enojado el joven de cabellos morados.

-¡entonces porque no lo demuestras!- le grito Ash, -Es más yo empiezo- agrego antes de pedirle a la dueña de la casa que pusiera la canción.

Música pop electrónica empezó a fluir de las bocinas del ordenador mientras se escuchaba una letra particular

Ash siendo Ash se puso de pie, mano en la cintura ojos cerrados y empezó a moverse de atrás a adelante, cadera afuera y la otra mano haciendo ademanes de no se puede o no tiene remedio, mientras que con la cabeza llevaba parte del ritmo y seguía la canción.

 _-Capirhina capirhina ¡ooh! ¡haaa! ¡'Can't belive! ¡mama mía!-_

Repitiendo la frase y movimiento una y otra vez hasta que acabo la canción (aproximadamente un minuto)

-¿bien que tal salió?- pregunto.

-¡Te salió muy bien! ¡no sabía que pudieras cantar e imitar así de genial!- comento la peli azul.

-ña un 8 de 10-

Paul no contesto estaba ocupado tratando de no sonrojarse por la vergüenza de tener que haber visto eso.

-¡Sigo yo!- dijo Barry y se puso en medio del cuarto haciendo lo mismo, aunque…. En el lado de la afinación y coordinación no salió muy bien que digamos.

Bary termino en el suelo tras un almohadazo por parte de Paul.

-¡NO SABES CANTAR!- le gritaron los demás.

-¡SI TE CREES TAN BUENO PORQUE NO NOS LO DEMUESTRAS! ¡MUESTRA AGALLAS TU PEDAZO DE HIELO!- le rujió el güero.

Viendo que su orgullo estaba en juego se puso de pie, quito a Barry de un empujón y vio a Dawn.

La chica asintió y puso la música.

Para sorpresa de todos lo hiso muy bien.

 _-Capirhina capirhina ¡ooh oh! ¡haa ha!_ _¡Mama mía!_ _¡Mama mía_!- canto mientras hacia los movimientos adecuados.

Una vez terminado, se sonrojo fuertemente al ver que los tres jóvenes no hacían nada más que verle con ojos grandes.

-¡¿C COMO PUEDES SER TAN BUENO?!- acuso Barry.

Dawn solo asentía con la cabeza acompañando las palabras de su vecino y amigo de la infancia mientras que Ash estaba congelado en su sitio.

-¡n no me vean así!- les grito Paul.

-¡hora de la revancha!- grito Ash poniéndose de pie, listo para volver a empezar el baile pero Barry le detuvo.

-¡AUN NO PASA DAWN!-

-¡¿HE?! ¡¿Y YO TAMBIÉN?!-

-¡SI!- gritaron los tres sorprendiendo a la chica.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque tu fuiste la que pusiste el video en primer lugar- le reprocho Paul.

-¡y eres una chica! ¡Por lo que debes hacerlo!-

Dawn suspiro.

-Está bien- dijo derrotada mientras se ponía en medio de la habitación y asentía a Ash quien puso la canción.

A diferencia de los chicos Dawn tenía facilidad en hacer la parte del movimiento de cadera con naturalidad y gracia, y la canción no estaba tan mal.

 _-Capirhina Capirhina ¡Oh oooh! ¡ha aaah! ¡ Mama mía! ¡mama mía!, Capirhina capirhina ¡Oh ooh! ¡ah aah! ¡Mama mía! ¡mama mía! Shibirra shibira shibaraah ah ah-_

-mm…-

…

-mm..-

-¿Qué tal salió?- pregunto la chica una vez termino.

-Tu y Paul avanzan a la final- dijo tranquilamente Barry.

-¡¿Por qué yo no?!- grito Ash.

-¡¿ tu que crees?! ¡Somos cuatro dos debemos de quedar descalificados en la primera ronda!- fue la respuesta por parte del hiperactivo.

-¡en ese caso nosotros debemos elegir la canción a bailar!-

Un sudor frio recorrió la espalda de Paul. No podía dejar que eso pasara.

Sin embargo Ash y Barry eran una fuerza con la que no se podía jugar y cuando se juntaban en un plan las cosas solían salir algo mal…

-¡CARAMELLDANCING!- anunciaron ambos y dieron al botón de reproducción.

Cabe destacar que al final gano Dawn (más que nada porque al ver cómo era el baile Paul se reusó a bailar)y nadie se dio cuenta del pingüino que secretamente guardaba el celular de su entrenadora y corría escaleras abajo para pasar el video a sus amigos pokemons que estaban en la sala.

Paul solo podía hacerse una pregunta: ¿Cómo miércoles es que termino con esos amigos tan locos?

* * *

Yop. Bien con eso concluyen los dos episodios de hoy xD me la bañe con esto jajaja y bueno aquí esta de donde saque la idea:

(http)/www .nyoutube watch?v =vS3ZELG5W7g

Si no sale el enlase pueden ir a youtube y poner Capirhina dance pokemon y le dan a la imagen que tiene a Barry.

Ks: ahora si es todo por hoy.

Yop: Ica mayolo xinompaqui y nos vemos pronto.


	29. Secuestro

yop: aquí esta el pedido de **Kisari**! Ella pidió una contuinuacion del cap 16 en donde nuestro lindo protagonsta fuese secuestrado así queeee…. ¡aquí va!

Ks: aun no puedo quitarme de la mente el episodio anterior… pero aun así aquí van las aclaraciones.

-Hablar-

"pensar"

 _'telepatia'_

Yop: ahora al fic….. Dato curioso, mientras estaba escribiendo esto un paciente se coló al área de atencion al derechohabiente y se puso a leer… tendré que ver que sucede… oh y el titulo es **Secuestro.**

Ks: comentarios al final.

* * *

Giovanny siendo el hombre que era, sabía del fracaso que había sido el experimento de infusión de ADN pokemon en el frágil periodo donde los concebidos empezaban a cambiar.

Los reportes se habían perdido con todo el ajetreje que paso cuando la infiltración de la ex agente Dellia, pero según lo que recordaba el experimento iba en perfecto estado.

Había pensado que el experimento se había ido por la cloaca tras la infiltración y robo de la proeta en donde se encontraba el espécimen, sin embargo ver al joven de pueblo paleta que tenía algunas similitudes a el, a ella y las extrañas habilidades sobrehumanas que poseía era el indicio perfecto que le decía era el resultado final del experimento: un niño fuerte. De ahí en fuera era un niño común y corriente, con una determinación y sentido del juicio increíble.

Claro tenía esa fuerza para resistir ataques hasta cierto nivel, escalar rápidamente, correr velozmente y reaccionar a tiempo ante ciertas situaciones…. ¿habría alguna muestra de sangre para analizarla?

Ahora que lo pensaba el joven se había visto en mas o menos términos con los tres idiotas de siempre, talvez ellos podían ayudarle, debía recuperar el espécimen y ver si los resultados esperados habían sido certeros o no.

Si lo fueron el experimento pasaría a la segunda fase, si no… bueno siempre podía deshacerse del chamaco.

A sabiendas que el trio de idiotas estarían siguiendo al muchacho del pikachu, encendió su computadora y oprimió ciertas teclas. Creando un comando que le diría en donde se encontraban actualmente y que estarían haciendo en esos instantes, (un pequeño chip GPS que se implantaba en los uniformes) y descubrió que estaban peleando con el.

El chico estaba solo con su pikachu y lanzando algunas piedras con puntería y longitud extrema.

Según su posición estaba a unas cuantas horas de Cameron… bien era momento de hacer lo suyo, oprimiendo otro botón mando llamar a cierta agente de cabello dorado y afición por las rosas, dentro de poco tendría la prueba que quería.

* * *

Domino no entendía bien las razones de su jefe de ir a la batalla inmediatamente y recoger una prueba de sangre del muchacho que destrozo las otras organizaciones y el plan en Unova, pero no era alguien que desobedeciera fácilmente por lo que agarro al abra más cercano, dio coordenadas y llego al lugar.

Soltando a uno de sus pokemons le dijo que hiciera una tormenta de arena y luego saco otro. Dándole un frasco y diciéndole que hacer. El pokeon no sabía porque rayos querían sangre de un humano dentro de un frasco pero no le dio mucha importancia y usando su velocidad corrió, corto puso y se fue.

Ash miro confuso a su brazo, ¿habría caído alguna piedra filosa? Era lo más probable.

Sin darle mucha importancia siguió en su pelea.

* * *

-aquí esta lo que pidió jefe, ¿puede indicarme a que se debe este inusual pedido?- pregunto Domino al llegar con el líquido vital embotellado.

-algo simple a decir verdad, un viejo experimento que creía muerto y que es posible aun sirva- fue la respuesta antes de darle el tubo de ensayo a un científico que estaba a un lado de el.

-enseguida empezare la investigación- dijo este mientras colocaba el bote en una maquinaria extraña que supuestamente analizaría el contenido de la sangre.

Y una hora después Giovanny estaba sonriendo como el hombre malo que era, ordenando a Domino junto con otro grupo de administradores del equipo que trajeran ante el a su preciado experimento.

* * *

Ash abrió los ojos, el cuerpo le dolía.

No sabía dónde estaba ni tenía idea de lo que paso para que estuviese en tanto dolor o cómo fue que termino ahí… donde fuese que sea ahí.

Un intenso dolor al intentarse parar, le dio a entender que tenía algunos huesos rotos, la cara la sentía algo partida como cuando despertó después de que se secara la sangre tras alguna tontería, la garganta la sentía seca y rasposa, lo cual no ayudaba mucho al dolor de cabeza que le estaba empezando a surgir.

-Veo que despertaste, eso es bueno-

Ash abrió los ojos en grande al escuchar la voz e instantáneamente su mente se puso en forma de defensa, lanzando ligeros gruñidos a la persona que estaba tras esa voz.

-no, ¿Qué forma de hablarle a tu padre es esa?- dijo la voz revelando ser Giovanny.

-¡Tu no eres mi padre! ¡Nunca lo has sido y jamás lo serás!- le grito Ash.

-Oh no te emociones tanto, solo estas aquí para un chequeo. Agárrenlo- diciendo eso aparecieron unos siete u ocho agentes roket quienes le pusieron al suelo y le retenían para que el científico que estaba a un lado pudiese administrar algo en el cuerpo del muchacho.

Sin embargo Ash no se dejaba para nada, tratando de ssafarse logro hacer lo que sabía debía hacer.

Gritar por ayuda desde el corazón.

-¡S.O.S! ¡CENISA EN PELIGRO!-

El grito resonó entre latidos llegando a alertar a todos los legendarios quienes inmediatamente se movieron.

El primero en llegar fue Hoppa quien al ver lo que sucedía, abrió los portales dejando entrar a toda la liga mayor de creaturas místicas.

Todos los presentes se quedaron quietos al ver al enorme grupo de pokemons especiales y de gran valor que se encontraba frente a ellos.

Giovanny estaba por dar la orden de atraparles cuando noto la mirada asesina del legendario alfa.

 _'MATENLOS A TODOS'_

Lugia y Ho-Oh se lanzaron inmediatamente contra el grupo de personas que mantenía en el suelo al entrenador de paleta y ambos se pusieron en lo que los Latios habían llamado posición defensiva alfa beta 24 2 k. que consistía en ponerse en una especie de circulo protector alrededor del muchacho, encima de ellos pasaron los dragones de la verdad y los ideales quemando y electrocutando traseros por derecha e izquierda.

Meloeta, Latias, Diance y Shany estaban en sus formas alternas pateando a todos los que se le atravesaran como si de los ángeles de Charly se trataran.

Las espadas, bestias y aves se divertían de lo lindo destrozando el lugar mientras que el dúo psíquico principal acababa con la base de datos que tuviese cualquier información de la existencia de Ash.

Y por su parte los dragones de la creación seguían a su padre en el duelo final contra el hombre que tanto daño había causado al mundo.

Sintiéndose a salvo entre los brazos de los legendarios Ash se dejó llevar por la inconciencia. Confiaba en que lo sacarían de ahí y no se pondrían en peligro.

Cabe destacar que los pobres doctores del hospital más cercano se llevaron un susto al ver a tantos legendarios demandar atención medica inmediata para un humano que acababan de rescatar.

Oh y si preguntan por los pokemons de Ash… bueno ellos estaban en el centro pokemon estabilizándose tras el asalto sorpresa por parte de los administradores del equipo Roket.

Ese día quedo muuuy en claro en el mundo de los villanos que no debías de meterte con Ash Ketchum de pueblo Paleta, a menos que estes preparado para luchar contra todos los legendarios y pokemons singulares del mundo.

* * *

Yop: primero que nada perdón por la tardanza, tenia que sacar adelante cosas de la escuela y luego tuvimos una semana muuuy agitada en la clínica. Luego termine el servicio vino todo el papeleo y apareció ante mi algo llamado Servamp y la serie me absorbio por completo (los que me siguen como autora se habrán dado cuenta que ya publique historia en ese fandoom)

Ks: pero finalmente aquí esta el capitulo de hoy.

Yop: y para mañana a mas tardar tendrán el siguiente!

Ks: aparte de nuevo capitulo en Hoenn sin sonido.

Yo: ¡y para la siguiente semana nuevo capitulo de Doble Corazon!

Ks: eso si el fandoom de Servamp no te atrapa tanto.

Yo: ¡Dejame ser! ¡eres tan cruel! *voltea a verles* por cierto… ¿alguien sabe de un buen antivirus?

Ks: ¡Cerremos el telon! Ica mayolo xinompaqui y nos vemos pronto.

Yo: *detengo las cortinas* ¡no hemos respondido comentarios!

 **Val-lery Barr-Bles:** debería darte un premio por ser la que siempre comentas primero, xD eso lo descubrirás en el siguiente capítulo, jajajajajaja me encanta que te haya hecho sacar una sonrisa jajaja la verdad vi el video y dije ¡DEBO PONER ESO INMEDIATAMENTE! Y salió la idea loca esta xD ¿enserio lo leíste tantas veces?

 **Kisaki Yazmin Motou:** se enfermó, tendrás que esperar para saber que pasa con el nene, jajajaja eso si es un buen material de chantaje! No te preocupes las fotos de credencial no son tan malas, es decir siempre salen mal pero no taaan mal ¿no? ¡¿Entraste a la UNAM?! ¡woow! ¡yo quería entrar ahí! Pero la verdad si se me hacía mucho poder moverme de donde estoy, conseguir dormitorio y todo lo demás así que… ¿ni modo? Me alegra escuchar eso y espero seguir sabiendo de ti.

 **Pirata:** ¿enserio estuvo así de bueno el capitulo? Creo debo de poner a Paul en mas situaciones como esas xD ¡si tengo razón! ¡si eres quien creo que eres! O eso creo? Me alegra que te halla gustado el capitulo y gracias por tus deseos nwn.

Ks: ahora si a bajar el telon. *cierra todo*


	30. La venganza del cazador Z

yop: Bien este pedido es para vareas personas, incluyendo a **Pirata, Usain, Valery, Kisari** y no me acuerdo quien más… Aquí esta la tan anelada **venganza del cazador Z** ¡Muajajajajajajajajaja ha ha *tos* kofkofkofkof! Da…. Nup no soy buena con malas risas.

Ks:…. Las aclaraciones son las de siempre… y seguimos tomando ideas para la portada, de momento tenemos planeado poner el poster promocional de la película 20 pero si alguien tiene una mejor idea pueden decirnos.

Yo: comentarios al final y hora del fic.

* * *

Las altas paredes de la cárcel internacional eran de colores grises con negro y blanco.

Entre sus rejas estaban vareas personas cuyos crímenes realmente eran aterradores, por ejemplo si veras a la reja 1 te encontrarías con un coleccionista que quiso terminar el mundo solo para capturar a un ave que jamás podría controlar. En la 2 te encontrarías con un asesino en serie que acabo con la vida de muchas personas y pokemons, en la tercera te encontrarías con un par de chicas que intentaron superar a su jefe al querer dominar una ciudad entera con el mecanismo de defensa de esta.

Y en la cuarta reja estaban ciertos cazadores que no les gustaba hablar con nadie quienes no fueran sus propios colegas.

-A ver si entendí ¿me estás diciendo que un crio de diez años termino con tu carrera? ¡Ja! ¿tan bajo has caído?- reía uno de estos quien tenía un tatuaje en forma de W en la cara.

-Al menos no tanto como tú, ¿Cuánto tenía el que te destruyo? ¿Siete?- respondió enojada la mujer de cabellos níveos cortos con una J en la mejilla.

-Ts, es más pasable que el de Z, el fue vencido por un crio de cinco-

-Cuatro y medio-

La voz del tercer miembro hiso que todos se quedaran quietos.

-Cuatro años y medio era la edad de ese maldito Ash –

-¿Ketchum?- pregunto W

-¿de pueblo paleta?- agrego J llegando a una conclusión similar.

El hombre de dos metros de largo tres de ancho y barbilla fruncida vio a sus compañeros antes de asentir.

-Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta, me encargué de dejarle unos recuerditos en la cara. ¿Supongo que ya vieron a ese azabache?-

El silencio fue suficiente para aceptarlo.

-El mocoso tiene fama en el inframundo, ¿ves a las ex LL? fueron derrotadas por el mismo crio, C, quien ahora se hace llamar Coleccionista también fue derrotado por el, Zero igual, T también…. La mayoría de los que estamos aquí fuimos derrotados por ese escuincle- comento tranquilamente J

-Me lo enfrente el Sinnoh, me dio dolores de cabeza cuatro veces, logrando que perdiera material clientes y productos- comento J

-Yo lo encontré en los bosques de Vidrian, el chamaco estaba paseando tranquilamente y al ver que tenía un buen cargamento se lanzó contra mi junto con ese Arcanie del profesor Oack- explico W el encuentro con Ash.

Un movimiento en los pasillos revelo a vareos guardas entrar con un nuevo preso.

-Este es Lynson trátenlo bien, y si les aburre con su discurso de venganza …son libres de no hacerle caso- dijo el guardia antes de regresar por donde venía.

-Adivinare- dijo el ex líder del equipo Acua, -¿Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta?-

El bandido de barba poblada asintió, -el y su grupo de amigos, ¿le conocen?- pregunto el ex bondadoso presidente.

La mayoría de la gente rodo los ojos y asintió.

-El crio tiene cola en la lista de la venganza, empezando por Z- dijo el ex líder de la banda de fuego.

-y pronto la realizare. Ha llegado a mis oídos la noticia de que mañana aran mantenimiento al sistema de seguridad por lo que si escapo en ese momento podre encontrarme al escuencle y darle un pedazo de nuestra mente-

-Suena bien, nosotros procuraremos darte el tiempo-

-les recomiendo no se metan con el muchacho- la voz de un viejo pirata hiso que voltearan a ver un rincón de la jaula 12

-Tiene al mismo demonio de su lado- agrego el de la jaula 0

-y un maldito genio pokemon que puede traer a todos y cada uno de los legendarios, volverlos a su estado prigmeo o mega y el mismo Arceus les dio permiso de matar el mundo si algo le pasa al mocoso- agrego un tipo en sillas de ruedas.

-creo exageran- dijeron los demás antes de poner en marcha el plan.

* * *

Ash estaba jugando con Lucario y Aron en los bosques cercanos a Cameron. Después de lo sucedido con Giovanny los dos decidieron que era momento de que Ash aprendiera algo de defensa personal más estabilizada que los golpes contra Gary o Priample. Pero por ahora se la estaban pasando tranquilos.

No estaban muy lejos que digamos, era más bien un momento de relajación que Ash realmente necesitaba, no le gustaba estar tan metido dentro de un solo lugar por tanto tiempo y tras lo sucedido con Giovanny Delia mando inmediatamente a Ash con su increíblemente fuerte relativo. (aparte que era un héroe de leyendas así que, se la pensarían si dos veces antes de lanzarse contra el muchacho) y Aron había aceptado a la idea de salir a pasear con la condición de que Ash trajera consigo a Pikachu y el brazalete de los legendarios.

De momento se encontraban jugando a las escondidas, Ash aun no se recuperaba del todo de los huesos rotos que le habían causado al momento del secuestro por lo que se encontraba llevándoselo ligero.

 _'Tenemos compañía'_ dijo de pronto Lucario logrando avisar a tiempo de un ataque y que Aron pudiese quitar al niño de la trayectoria de este.

-¡¿Quién vive?!-

-fhm- una voz hiso que los cuatro seres voltearan al pie de un peñasco en donde se encontraba un hombre que muy seguido entraba en las pesadillas del azabache. Este al verle callo de rodillas.

-N n no- susurro lleno de miedo.

-N n no- el susurro llamo la atención de cierto pokemon eléctrico que voltio a ver con sorpresa y preocupación a su entrenador, quien estaba temblando de pies a cabezas.

-¿me recuerdas? Eso es bueno, y supongo que también recuerdas a mis hermanos ¿no? Tengo entendido que te encontraste con ellos- pikachu voltio a ver al hombre y observo que de tras de este salían otros tres humanos de los cuales solo conocía a dos J y el tipo que quiso conquistar a Lugia.

-¡N n no!- al parecer su humano conocía a los dos primeros ¿Quiénes serian?

-¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!- grito Aron mientras se ponía de forma protectora frente al muchacho.

.nuestros nombres no les importan. Lo que deben de saber es solo nuestro apodo comercial, Soy la mente detrás de los planes, cumplo como la piedra J- se presentó la mujer a lo que Ash parecía reaccionar con un ligero temblor.

-Ligero y travieso, mi trabajo vale por dos, el maestro de los explosivos W- se presento el tipo de letra en la frente a lo que Ash vio nerviosamente a todas partes mientras se acercaba la mano al brazalete llamando de forma inconsciente a sus protectores.

-Y finalmente estoy yo. El ultimo cazador, amo de los cuchillos sigsaguantes y quien cobra venganza Z-

-¡N N NOOO! ¡U USTEDES ESTAN EN PRICION! ¡T TU ESTAS EN COMA Y Y! – el azabache no pudo seguir pues empezó a hiperventilar de miedo.

Sus manos temblaban mientras mantenía un agarre en Pikachu y el brazalete llamando inconscientemente a sus amigos y protectores místicos. Queriendo correr lo más rápido posible para desaparecer de ese lugar y no tener que enfrentarse a esos tres tipos, pero sus piernas no reaccionaban.

Su visión empezaba a fallar y los pulmones le dolían.

La sensación del primer encuentro con Z había regresado a su cara y cuerpo, dejándole con dolores fantasmales y parálisis.

Su mente no podía procesar nada de lo que estaba pasando, solo se enfocaba en tratar de hacerlo lo más pequeño posible.

Pikachu, lucario y Aron veían con tremenda preocupación la reacción del niño.

Pikachu estaba aterrorizado de lo mal que estaba su entrenador.

Jamás en toda su vida al lado del niño le había visto tan entrado en pánico, en un dolor psicológico agonizante como este.

No se puso así cuando terminaron en el espacio, tampoco estuvo así cuando Yvelta le había convertido en piedra.

Es más ni las pesadillas de Darkray le habían logrado poner en ese estado en que se encontraba su querido humano.

Debía hacer algo ¿pero que? Ya iban tres impactruenos y el humano no reaccionaba.

Aron y lucario se encontraban tratando de averiguar quienes eran esos tipos y que hacían ahí.

Para Pikachu que solo conocía a dos (uno en persona y el otro de relatos) sabía que estos tipos eran malos, muy muy malos y que querían algo contra Ash. Cosa que no tendrían jamás.

Z sonrió con malicia y se acercó antes de sacar un cuchillo y decir de una forma muy siniestra un –bu-

-¡KYAAAAAAAA! ¡NNOOOOOOOOOOOO!- el desgarrador grito de pánico revoto entre las paredes del cañón y logro activar el brazalete.

Aron se lanzó inmediatamente a tratar de calmar a su sobrino, mientras que Lucario se ponía en posición de ataque.

Los cazadores sacaron sus respectivas armas e iban a lanzarse cuando el segador brillo del brazalete que tenía el muchacho les detuvo.

Un aro enorme se formó en el cielo dejando salir de este a un enorme, no eso no le queda… ¿gigantesco? ¿Colosal? ¿Titánico? Si creo que sí. A un titánico pokemon que recordaba a un genio, este al ver el estado de pánico en que su amigo estaba dejo escapar un rugido de ira antes de hacer más grande el aro dorado y dejar que aparecieran en toda su gloria dos aves legendarias gigantescas, dos poderosas fuerzas psíquicas, tres dragones de la creación y un dios pokemon.

Arceus al ver el estado en que se encontraba su humano favorito sintió desesperación, e ira.

Ash jamás había estado en un estado así, nunca había visto tanto miedo y pavor en el pequeño entrenador de paleta como hasta ahora.

Viendo a los seres causantes de tal desdicha pidió a Mew que leyera la mente del joven y explicara la situación.

 _-…. Arceus… estos tipos causaron un gran trauma en Ash y ahora vienen por venganza. Necesitan una lección en modales-_ dijo enojada Mew mostrando sus colmillitos.

-En ese caso Lord Arceus, dejadme ser de su ayuda. Estos tipajos han atentado contra la vida de mi querido descendiente y es algo que yo, Sir Aron de Cameron, Héroe del Árbol del Comienzo y Brindador de Paz en la Gran Guerra no puedo pasar por alto-

Los cazadores se vieron entre si y asintieron antes de ponerse en posiciones. Si bien parecía que las cosas que les habían contado en la cárcel, no eran exageraciones ellos no se irían sin una buena pelea así que…

Los siguientes treinta minutos fueron demasiado harcord y gorem para la mente de nuestro pequeño protagonista quien fue enviado al jardín secreto de Mewtwo, donde le esperaba Meloeta y el resto de los legendarios pequeños quienes le distrajeron y calmaron con música y juegos.

* * *

Siete meses después los villanos se veían de regreso en sus respectivas celdas con grandes heridas y vendajes.

-no solo tiene a la legión de místicos a su llamado- comento tranquilamente J tras dos meses de silencio.

-Tiene a un héroe legendario revivido como tío- agrego W

-y esa rata amarilla está demasiado loca- termino de decir Z

Quienes sabían de las cosas solo sonrieron y dijeron: te lo dije.

Mientras que los cazadores siguieron viviendo con pesadillas, cortesías de Darkray.

* * *

Yop: bien debó de pedir disculpas por no subir algo antes pero hay una muy buena razón para eso… Mi compu decidio enfermarse, no curarse y borrarme como cuatro veces los archivos importantes. ¡ESTA ES LA DECIMO CUARTA VEZ QUE HAGO EL CAPITULO! DAM IT! Oh y por otro lado me retaron a entrar a ayudar a una pagina de sub mangas y pues he estado algo ocupada traduciendo del ingles al español un manga que la verdad sigo sin entender un ¡"#$"!"$ la trama ¿Qué miércoles tiene que ver si vas a ser bailarina o no con el pasado de una prenda de vestir? ¡no entiendo nada! Aparte termine el servicio social y debo poner ha hacer el resto del papeleo y adelantos a la tesis, pero…. Cambiando de tema… ¡hora de responder comentarios!

 **Pirata:** efectivamente, nadie vive pa contarlo xD (bueno quizá estos si pero ñe) okay creo ya esta en la lista de pedidos nwn

 **Kisaki Yazmin Motou:** oooh ups jeje ntp aun así te apoyo en tu proceso de integración al mundo de la universidad, efectivamente así fue como Giovanny aprendió las cosas xD puede que ahora tarde un poco más debido al problema con mi computadora (¡me borro casi todos los archivos de la tesis y fictions!) D: eso si es feo… aunque al menos fue eso, acá en donde estoy la cosa sigue muuuy fea (agradezco enormemente ya no estar en la clínica. No creo poder volver a actuar de manera normal frente a tanto herido de bala o explosiones) no te preocupes y espero estés bien nwn.

 **Val-lery Barr-bles:** ups? Y sip la verdad si se lo merecen xD, y pues al parecer si (la verdad me olvide del brazalete hasta que leí tu comentario jejeje ups) de todas formas ten una galleta tamaño casa de campaña jajaja xD heeee estaban camino a Cameron (o eso creo. O bien lo robaron cuando Aron andaba en el baño?) me alegra que te guste mucho el fic nwn.

ks: ica mayolo xinompaqui y nos vemos pronto


	31. la ceniza y la bestia (au)

Yop: muy bien déjenme les digo que no soy dueña de la bella y la bestia ¿Entendido?

Ks: ¿Por qué eso?

Yo: Porque ¡Es momento del AU que pusimos a votación! y ¡Ganó Giovanny como la bestia! (la neta volví a perder la libreta de pedidos y de todos modos tenía que subir esta cosa así que…. Aquí está)

Ks: Y ¿Qué pasa con Street Magician?

Yop: es el siguiente cap.

Ks: okay…

Yop: Después de otra sección entre viajes.

Ka: Bien es hora de aclarar los papeles aquí.

Ash—Bella.

Profesor Oack— padre de Bella

Traicy— bibliotecario.

Lumie— Gary.

El reloj – Brock.

Madame Pots— Johana.

Chip—Down.

Flautin – Cilan.

Fausto— Dr. Simbra (¿Así se llamaba el piano gigante?)

Bestia— Giovanny

Baston— Lynson.

Hechicera— Mew.

Yop: Las aclaraciones son las de siempre aunque se agregan las siguientes cosas:

 _—canciones—_

 _Parte de libros._

Flash backs. 

Ks: Bien ahora vamos al capítulo.

* * *

Hace mucho tiempo vivía en una gran mansión un hombre de gran poder, tenía a su disposición cientos de pokemons, personas y tierras, sin embargo el hombre era conocido por ser malo y no dar nada de afecto o generosidad con la gente que le rodeaba y una vez no dejo que una de sus maids atendiera a uno de sus hijos cuando estaba enfermo y eso se ganó el odio de la mujer quien herida fue a quejarse con la vieja estatua de un centinela pokemon.

Lo que ella no sabía era que cierta deidad pokemon estaba escondida en el lugar donde la estatua estaba y que tras escuchar la historia de la mujer decidió ir a ponerle una prueba a ese hombre malo.

El hombre falló.

Y Mew la hechicera pokemon le castigo a él y todos los sirvientes que se encontraban en la mansión esa tormentosa noche de invierno, se dice que lo transformó en un terrible ser y que encantó la casona haciendo imposible salir para aquellos que la habitaran.

—Y en las noches se puede escuchar los lamentos de los trabajadores, para luego ser opacados por un rugido de agonía procedente de la bestia, que fue en alguna ocasión su amo.-

La leyenda era relativamente nueva, comparada con otras leyendas locales. Pero sin duda alguna era la más contada en las últimas dos décadas.

No solo porque ayudaba a evitar que los niños se infiltraran en el bosque, sino porque era verdad.

Cada cierta noche se podían escuchar extraños lamentos y quejidos provenientes de la casona a mitad del bosque.

Como todos los niños de su edad Ash era fan de los cuentos que contaban los lugareños y más si quien contaba el cuento era el profesor Oack, un hombre que había tomado al niño bajo su manto tras la repentina muerte de su madre, quien había sido ayudante del hombre.

El viejo Oack había tomado al niño no solo por cariño sino porque no quería cometer el mismo error que tuvo con su verdadero nieto hace como veinte años, además no dejaría que el hijo de su mejor alumna y amiga quedara a la deriva sin alguien que viera por él.

El muchacho había logrado los 10 años; su amor por la lectura y los pokemons eran algo que nunca se había visto antes, el niño amaba a las criaturas mágicas y estas parecían responder a sus sentimientos cada vez que el niño pisaba un pie en la cercanía del bosque una docena de criaturas sobrenaturales salían a su encuentro, cada una gritando una variación de sonidos con el que identificaban al humano de cabellos azabaches piel bronceada y grandes ojos color chocolate.

Había una criatura en específico que nunca se separaba del niño, y que se aventuraba a entrar al poblado e incluso colarse a la casa donde los dos hombres vivían solo para regalarle una que otra baya o bien buscar que le diesen palmaditas entre las orejas.

El anciano del pueblo juraría que en alguna ocasión el roedor eléctrico se había quedado a dormir tranquilamente en el pecho del niño y que si le intentaran mover el pokemon abriría un ojo y dejaría escapar algunas chispitas eléctricas en señal de advertencia y una vez la amenaza se hubiese dado volvería a cerrar el ojo y caer rendido ante los brazos de Creselia.

Pikachu (como se llamaba la criatura) pasaba días enteros al lado de Ash, el profesor se había acostumbrado tanto a verles juntos que cuando no lo estaban se podía llegar a preocupar. Es precisamente por eso que cuando al tercer día de que el pokemon no había regresado del bosque, Oak fue a investigar con la excusa de ir a conseguir algunos ingredientes para las medicinas que hacía.

Y por supuesto, le dijo al chico que fuese a ver a Tracy el bibliotecario, y que si Lynson intentaba decirle algo no le hiciera caso y corriera inmediatamente a enfrascarse en cualquier libro de aventura que no hubiese leído.

Ese hombre era de mala influencia para su nieto adoptivo.

Claro está, Oak nunca pensó en que quedaría atrapado en mitad de una tormenta y que el amo de la casona decidiese encerrarle por traspasar sus territorios.

¡Oh¡ Cómo le había fallado a Ash.

* * *

Yop: bien oficialmente este es el prólogo del AU que llevo prometiendo desde hace un buen tiempo y sip sé que ustedes estarán diciendo: "¡we! On ta la siguiente parte de Street Magical! ¡Demando mi pedido! O ¡¿no hay episodio especial en base al último capítulo de alola?! Y la respuesta a todo eso es simple: con suspenso la sopa sabe mejor xD

Ks: ¡eso ni siquiera es una afirmación!

Yop: ¡déjame en paz! En fin hora de responder comentarios ¡y dar un gran agradecimiento a **Chiyo Asakura** quien aceptó la oferta de ser mi beta reader! *llorando de alegría lanzo confeti y galletas con helado a todas partes* ¡enserio mil gracias! ¡No sabes lo que sufro cuando hago un capitulo y no sé cómo se supone debe ir la ortografía! (aunque según mi maestra de sociales he mejorado mucho, no sé si eso sea cierto pero de todos modos apesto) ¡eres la mejor!

Ks: ¿y los comentarios?

Yo: ¿he? ¡Ah cierto!

Pirata: ¿gracias? Tomare eso en cuenta, sabía lo del desengrasante pero no lo de la choquia.

 **Val—lery Barr—Bles:** yep son tontos, me alegra que te guste nwn D: ¿te deje con hambre? Sip está bien cuidado jajaja Meloetta y los demás se encargan bien de él xD, heee fue algo de las dos, uso el brazalete y este se activó con otro código por así decirlo. A Giratina, aunque creo que también aplica para eso jajaja ¿ya viste mi fan art de pik (hoen sin sonido) versión rambo? Si no te recomiendo vallas a devianart y pongas aketzali—chan por ahí te ha de salir. Bien ya está agregado a la lista, aunque como te he dicho, tendrás que esperar un poco nwn.

Ks: bien por ahora son todos.

Yop: ¡ica mayolo xinompaqui y nos vemos pronto!


	32. Ho-Oh y Ash

Yop: ¡SEQUEENESTEPRESISOMONENTOSESUPONEDEBOPONEROTROSPEDIDOSPERO! ¡YA SALIÓ EL PRIMER TAILER DE LA PELI 20 Y ES HERMOSOOOOOOOOOOO! *modo fangirl activado*

Ks:*con traje anti radioactivo* dejándote de lado, las aclaraciones son las de siempre y esto es un pequeño AU del capítulo las campanas de Ho—Oh

Yop: ¡OMGOMGOMGOMG! ¡ESTANHERMOSOQUEPUEDOMORIR! ¡NESESITOVERLAYA!

Ks:…..respondemos comentarios al final.

* * *

— ¡Espera!— La voz de Ash resonó entre el bosque mientras corría tras de Suicune.

Pikachu iba pisándole los talones y el resto del grupo se quedó atrás tratando de darle alcance.

Ash se había acercado al legendario con la intención de preguntarle algo que traía en mente desde que descubrió que Ho—Oh había desaparecido del planeta desde hacía siglos, pero el perro se dio a la fuga y el chico corrió tras de el sin pensarlo.

— ¡Suicune espera! ¡Solo quiero preguntarte si es cierto que Ho—Oh no está! Porque si es cierto entonces debo buscar a quien nos regaló la pluma ese día—

Esas palabras lograron el efecto deseado en el pokemón, quien se detuvo y volteó a ver por el rabillo del ojo al entrenador que frenó su loca carrera a unos dos o tres metros de distancia.

—Quiero agradecerle por habernos salvado ese día, y por darnos el regalo de una pluma suya. Solo… solo quiero saber quién era y porque me siento de alguna forma conectado con él… como con Lugia…y Mewt— Alguien más— El viento del norte se dio la vuelta para mirarle fijamente y después se sentó indicando con la cabeza que escucharía su historia.

El perro debía admitir que sentía una atracción extraña hacia el niño, como una mosca a una lámpara, el niño parecía llamarle con su aura y no solamente a él sino a la mayoría de los pokemóns del bosque quienes se acercaban a una considerable distancia para luego sonreír y seguir con su camino.

Pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue el hecho de que el muchacho decía sentir una conexión y que conociera a Lugia y al nuevo legendario guardián de Kanto.

Ash parpadeo antes de entender al legendario y asentir.

—Cuando Pikachu y yo empezamos nuestro viaje, una parvada de Sparrows nos atacó y luego un rayo sobrecargado cayó casi sobre nosotros… no recuerdo mucho tras el rayo, solo que tomé a Pikachu en brazos, pero el impacto del rayo nos envió a volar y antes de perder la conciencia pensando que sería mi fin y no podría ayudar a Pikachu y el resto de los pokemóns que habían sido alcanzados por el rayo. Sonó una especie de graznido muy bonito, sonaba como campanas, fuego y colores… como un latido de corazón. Luego vi un ave con una cresta verde y una especie de luz dorada—Ash pensó bien lo que diría a continuación.

Era la primera vez que comentaba esto con alguien más aparte de Pikachu y no sabía bien como expresarse.

—Luego sentí como si unas llamas nos cubrieran pero a pesar de que eran cálidas no nos quemaban, y luego los rayos del sol nos hicieron despertar. Algo nos hizo ver al cielo y nos encontramos con esta gran ave dorada que volaba hacia el arcoíris y de sus aleteos parecía dejar más arcoíris— La cara del joven se iluminó recordando lo sucedido ese día.

—Nos vio y voló bajo de manera muy rápida, a pesar de como estábamos no podía dejar de sentir alegría y emoción al verle tan viva y feliz ¡me tiro la gorra con sus brillantes alas! Jajaja y luego voló alto a las montañas pero antes de desaparecer aleteo una vez más y dejo caer esto— dijo el chico mientras sacaba de un bolsillo una larga y algo brillosa pluma multicolor.

Los ojos de Suicune se abrieron enormemente al ver el objeto en las manos del muchacho.

La forma en que había contado la historia era demasiado honesta como para sr falsa, la forma en que los ojos del muchacho se abrían con alegría y melancolía al recordar lo sucedido, la risa, la emoción que trasmitían sus palabras debían ser prueba suficiente para el legendario de que, efectivamente su señor se había mostrado ante un humano.

Pero cuando el chico saco la pluma que a pesar del tiempo que llevaba fuera del pelaje de su amo, no perdía el brillo ni la elegancia de la que era característica.

Dándole a entender que su amo no solo se había dejado ver ese día.

HO—Oh había dado su bendición a un niño que empezaba su viaje, dándole un destino interesante y al mismo tiempo lleno de alegrías. Le había vuelto a la vida a él y su pikachu porque vio algo que no había visto en nadie más que él y sus hermanos.

Un corazón puro…

Un sincero corazón puro que latía al ritmo del planeta.

Una pregunta cruzo la mente del legendario, ¿Sí Ho—Oh había devuelto la vida, lo haría su hermano menor? Curioso se acercó y olfateo la pluma y los que habían sido agraciados con ella, en busca de información.

Lo que descubrió fue algo más grande.

No solo era el campeón de su señor, también era el elegido del gran guardián marino.

Rio mentalmente a la imagen de su amo y la contraparte de este haciendo las pases y siendo familia por el beneficio de un simple humano que había captado la atención y corazón de las dos aves de Jotho.

El legendario encontró la información que ocupaba.

Efectivamente el joven había sido revivido por el ave y el pokemon había sido sanado de sus heridas más intensas.

Eso solo significaba una cosa: Tenía un hermano menor.

Alguien por quien cuidar y ayudar, alguien a quien podía confiar algunas cosas o que estaría a su lado en caso de que las peleas con sus hermanos se volviesen algo fuera de lugar.

¡Un hermano menor! ¡Y tenía pulgares! La imagen de ser rascado en esos difíciles lugares, con la gentileza y maravillosa forma en que los humanos habían sido dotados de hacer era extremadamente tentativa para el legendario.

—hu… ¿suicune?—

La voz del joven le hiso salir de sus pensamientos y verle.

El chico tenía dudas, estaba inseguro de que pensar ahora que le habían dicho que su pokemón padre no estaba más en la tierra que el pisaba. Había algo de dolor en los ojos causado por el pensamiento de haber confundido todo ese tiempo lo que había pasado.

—e ¿si era Ho—Oh?— pregunto finalmente con una necesidad tan palpable que dolía escucharla.

Suicune maldijo su incapacidad de hablar telepáticamente como en ocasiones podía hacer su hermano de fuego. La nueva adición a su familia necesitaba consuelo y no podía dárselo.

 _—Puede entendernos, no al 100% pero nos puede entender. Como un 85%—_ habló el pokemón del chico.

Suicune suspiró. Debía confiar en la capacidad del joven de entender y la de el de hacer llegar el mensaje.

Poniendo la vista en la del chico el pokemón asintió.

 _—Sí. Fue Ho—Oh. Siéntete feliz, pues no solo se mostró ante ti rompiendo su promesa de jamás volver a la tierra. Te ha confiado el ser parte de nuestra familia, te ha sanado y regresado, la pluma que tienes en tu mano es señal indudable de que eres su más pequeña caria, es un honor conocerte…. Hermano Menor—_ dijo antes de dar una ligera reverencia y luego ver a la pluma.

—entonces si fue el…. Y si me revivió…. — la vos del chico pareció quebrarse al final antes de empezar a llorar.

Pero sorprendentemente el llanto no era del todo de él.

— ¿p porque? ¡¿p porque mi especie le traiciono así?! ¿No estará solo? ¡No quiero que este solo!— el chico callo de rodillas.

—Estoy seguro que fue un gran problema para su conciencia… Prometió no volver y aun así me salvo… —

Suicune estaba sorprendido.

Su hermano lloraba porque pensaba que quien le había vuelto a la vida había tenido que vivir con la conciencia de lo que hiso.

El legendario no podía dejar que eso siguiese así, debía hacerle entender a su hermano menor lo que sucedía en ese instante ¿pero cómo?

Una idea se cruzó por la mente y sonriendo internamente lanzó al chico al aire con su control sobre el elemento y lo puso a sus espaldas.

— _Sube_ — ordeno al roedor, dando chance de subir a su lomo antes de emprender un rápido recorrido a la torre quemada.

Una vez dentro del último piso en la antigua torre de Ho—Oh, el legendario se encamino a una campana de cristal que estaba atada al techo con una muy desgastada y quemada cuerda.

Suicune se acercó y la toco ligeramente con la pata haciendo que un ligero sonido saliera del objeto.

—Suena bonito— dijo el joven dando a Suicune la última gran prueba de que era parte de la familia.

Al poco rato aparecieron los otros dos legendarios.

Ambos se pusieron en posición de ataque al ver al humano pero el elemento de fuego dejo su postura cuando su mirada se cruzó con la del chico.

—¡Entei! ¿Estás bien? La última vez que te vi fue con lo de los uknows—

 _'Estoy bien, gracias por tu preocupación. Pero mi mayor pregunta es… ¿Qué haces aquí?'_

Suicune parpadeo antes de dejar soltar la bomba.

 _—Fuego, Rayo. Hermano Menor necesita algo de consuelo y—_

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar los otros tres pokemóns gritaron.

 _—¿HERMANO MENOR?—_

Los siguientes tres minutos fueron puro caos.

* * *

Una vez Pikachu lanzara su rayo tranquilizador, los cinco seres vivos se encontraban mirándose unos a otros.

—Y ahora me siento culpable por eso…— termino de explicar el muchacho.

Entei entendía a la perfección por qué Suicune había llamado a una reunión de emergencia. Su hermano menor necesitaba que le pusieran algo de sentido.

 _'Ash'_ la voz telepática le hiso que mirara al frente.

 _'Nuestro Padre no se arrepiente de que haberte regresado. Al contrario está totalmente feliz de haber encontrado a un humano digno de ser salvado. Ho—Oh no estaba tan molesto con los humanos de aquel entonces, solo se fue para que aprendieran una valiosa lección. Una que tú ya traías desde nacimiento, y que has demostrado a la gente con la que te encuentras._ ' Explico tranquilamente el león.

 _'aparte… nos has enseñado a vareas leyendas importantes lecciones de la vida y el equilibrio que hay en la tierra. Ash si Ho—Oh estuviese arrepentido no te hubiera ocultado de nosotros, si nosotros supiéramos que eres nuestro nuevo hermano antes de haberte conocido por asares del destino tu no serias tan feliz… admito que yo me hubiera enojado y hecho que todos los volcanes acabaran con la humanidad…._ '

Ash abrió los ojos en asombro al escuchar eso último.

 _'Viento aquí posiblemente te hubiera atacado o ignorado por completo en momentos de necesidad y estoy seguro que Rayo te hubiera vuelto a matar inmediatamente'_

Ash trago saliva, ¿tanto había influido en ellos?

 _'Pero más importante, nuestro padre te oculto porque hay enemigos que desean verle sufrir y ¿Qué mejor manera de hacerlo que con el hijo humano, el cual también es el más pequeño? No debes sentirte mal Hermano Menor, tú eres valioso. Ho—Oh te revivo por eso y nunca le he sentido tan feliz y orgulloso de alguno de nosotros desde hace siglos'_

El joven asintió antes de empezar a llorar.

Pero esta vez las lágrimas eran de alegría. No era un estorbo para el legendario, efectivamente le había visto y este le había obsequiado la vida y una pluma como prueba de que todo era cierto, que él era ahora una más de sus amadas creaciones.

Los dos legendarios con los que había convivido se acercaron y dieron muestras de cariño para tratar de calmarle.

Solo Raikune se quedó atrás mirando con un corazón dudoso la escena frente a él.

No estaba del todo seguro si era algo bueno encariñarse con un crio cuya vida se podía ir con cualquier soplo de viento.

Para el los humanos eran como velas, frágiles llamas que se apagaban con cualquier movimiento súbito.

Y sabía que su padre tenía alguna razón de haber hecho lo que hiso, sin embargo él aún estaba dudoso.

* * *

El tiempo pasó, Celebi se encontró en problemas y Suicune regreso diciendo que había sido rescatado por el Hermano Menor quien casi cayó a su muerte de no ser por la intervención de él y el resto de los pokemons del joven entrenador.

Entei vino otro día diciendo que había visto al joven y que este le había defendido de un entrenador que había puesto trampas con la ilusión de capturarle a él.

Y durante algunas visitas dadas a otras leyendas descubrió que su Hermano Menor estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo. Salvando a los legendarios, pokemon y humanos por igual, arriesgando en cada aventura su vida con tal de salvar la de los demás.

A pesar de que tenían una buena idea de dónde y que estaba haciendo el chamaco, Suicune era el único que realmente acudía a su ayuda cuando le necesitaba, Entei se encargaba de que los volcanes no explotaran cerca de donde el chico andaba y él se encargaba de que las tormentas eléctricas no fueran tan descomunales en donde sea que estuviese el niño.

Y a pesar de todo nunca habían sentido que el chico los llamara, que los necesitara tanto como en ese día que los llantos de los pokemon a su cargo resonaban junto con la duda y miedo de la más pequeña ceniza.

Resulto que efectivamente Celebi se encontraba en peligro y el joven de pueblo palea había visto a unas muy buenas ilusiones expandir el terror por la ciudad en la que se encontraba en ese instante.

—¡Savia que no eras tú Raikoun! Tus truenos son realmente sorprendentes— dijo una vez que las cosas se calmaran.

—y… perdón por haber dudado de ustedes por un momento… es decir ahora son mi familia y entre familia uno no duda ¿verdad? pero por otra parte. Me alegra mucho ver que están bien, realmente me tenían muy preocupado cuando cayeron en la ilusión de zourak y tuvimos que huir antes de que este chico nos eliminara y con él a Celebi… Perdón, no fui fuerte—

Fue ahí cuando Raikoun entendió por qué su padre le había dado al muchacho el regalo de ser familia…no.

Corrección.

Por qué Ho—Oh les dio a ellos el regalo de ser familia de este chico.

El porqué de que el ave del renacer hiciera lo suyo y regresara a la vida al joven entrenador.

Dejando a un lado su orgullo fue y le dio una muestra de cariño que dejo atónito al chico por unos segundos antes de felizmente regresar el afecto.

Y no fue hasta después de lo ocurrido en Kalos con el renacer de Hoopa que entendieron por qué el padre le había dado su invocador al chico.

Confiaba en que él no lo usaría más que cuando realmente se necesitara.

Y no había mejor momento para invocarle que este en donde la maldad había tomado la forma de Zygadre y se acercaba a paso insaciable a la extraña fuente de poder ilimitada que Ash y sus amigos trataban de defender a toda costa.

El trio había sentido cuando su hermano menor entro en una tortuosa onda de dolor, pánico, desesperación e inconciencia.

Habían sentido que la energía vital del chico era golpeada y como hermanos mayores era su deber ir a salvarle.

Llegaron a tiempo para cacharle cuando el humano de ropaje negro y bufanda quitaba las últimas cosas que le mantenían preso de su libertad.

Y defenderle cuando aún en su herido estado se puso de pie y siguió con la pelea para defender a un pueblo que llego a amar tanto como su propia casa.

' _Ash… es momento de que le llames usa la pluma pequeño hermano. Nosotros le distraeremos'_ dijo Entei.

Y el chico sacó la pluma multicolor poniéndola en su pecho se concentró inhalando el aroma a arcoíris, fuego, vida y muerte que desprendía el objeto, fijándose en su mente la imagen del ave que había visto en varias ocasiones guiándole en su viaje apoyándole y haciendo que nunca se detuviera.

"Ho—Oh ¿puedes escucharme? Creo es tiempo de que regreses. Solo tú puedes ayudarnos a terminar con esto"

—Padre— dijo en un susurro, —necesito tu ayuda— dijo antes de que los efectos colaterales le hicieran flaquear y caer desde su lugar en lo alto del monte.

—¡Pikapi!— el grito del roedor que se lanzó con la intención de atrapar a su humano y buscar la forma de salvarle fue opacado por un enorme graznido y un poderoso aleteo.

Los ojos de Kalos fueron testigos del regreso del fénix.

Y de lo protectivo que puede llegar a ser un padre pokemón.

* * *

Yop: algo corto pero necesitaba sacar esto. Por cierto pido mil disculpas por no subirlo antes pero, empece las prácticas profesionales en una guardería estoy de tiempo completo y las tareas me traen loca.

Ks: tampoco ayuda que cuando se supone debías terminar este capítulo una maestra allá decidida que sería buena idea dejarte a cargo de un evento escolar que será dentro de dos semanas.

Yop: se aprovechan de mi T.T pero los peques en la guardería son ahora mi primera preocupación ¡son taaaan lindos!

Ks: bueno es hora de cerrar el telón por ahora y decirles que posiblemente para dentro de tres semanas estén los pedidos siguientes.

Yop: oh y por cierto…. ¿ya vieron? Son 89 reviews! 13 seguidores 14 favoritos y solo llevamos 31 capítulos! (32 con este) este fic está a la par de Hoenn sin sonido! (93 reviews 19 favoritos, 2 seguidores y 36 capítulos. 37 posiblemente para el fin de semana) esto es una locura!

Ks: ¿Vas a decir algo más?

Yop: hise una locura y pueden verla si saben inglés. (yep escribí mi primer fic en inglés y ustedes estan invitados a leerle. Está en el fandom de Servamp)

Ks: ¿algo más?

Yop: no creo que no… ¡a sí los comentarios!

 **Pirata:** ¿Qué? Emm no te preocupes siempre vuelvo xD y claro que me acuerdo de ese pobre pato! Jajajajaja era uno de mis favoritos jajajaja ntp ya está apuntado en la lista de pedidos, aunque tendras que esperar un poco.

 **Val—lery Barr—Bles:** (casi te pongo tu antiguo nombre jajajaaja upsi) ¡sip! Es una historia legendaria! Efectivamente algo extraño pero al mismo tiempo genial muajajajajajaa xD me alegra que te guste nwn y perdón por tardar ando media ocupada con tantas cosas, (escuela, practicas, eventos escolares que me ponen a organizar sin previo aviso, ser niñera de vez en vez y la tesis…. Cielos ¿Cómo rayos le hago para tener chance de escribir y sacar ideas nuevas?) ¡sí ya los vi! ¡Son tan geniales! ¡oh y hoy tenemos también nuevo capítulo de Rotom!

Ks: bueno eso es todo.

Yop: ¡ica mayolo xinompaqui y nos vemos pronto!


	33. Hermandad (presentaciones 3)

Yop: ¡a como molesto! Perdonen pero me dio un super feo y fuerte bloqueo y no sabía que hacer (aparte que no tengo idea de cómo hacer el siguiente pedido) así que me puse a re leer los capítulos de este fic y encontré algo interesante en el 16, lo cual me dio inspiración para hacer esto.

Ks: las aclaraciones son las de siempre.

Yop: y esto va dedicado a todos ustedes que me siguen con tanta peculiaridad y paciencia. Agradezco enormemente a **Chiyo Asakura** quien es mi beta y la verdad es una persona ¡súper genial!

Ks: este capítulo se llama Hermandad (o Presentaciones 3, como quieran verle)

Yop: de advertencia es que puede contener momentos incomodos entre medios hermanos y algunas que otras cosas que pueden hacer llorar.

Ks:… ¡eso es muy vago!

Yop: ¡adelante con el fic!

* * *

Silver se encontraba algo pensativo.

No todos los días tu jefe te habla para explicar que un amigo suyo había descubierto gracias a otro amigo de este, sobre la existencia de él y quería conocerle y pedirle un pequeño favor conociendo que estaba infiltrado con el equipo Roket.

Lance le había dado el nombre del chico y el lugar en donde podía encontrarle en ese momento.

— ¡oh ¡ y hagas lo que hagas, no subestimes a su pikachu o su equipo— fue la única advertencia que le dio el fundador de los hombres G al chico de cabellos magenta.

Y ahora que se encontraba frente la casa de verano de la campeona de Sinnoh, no sabía qué hacer con exactitud.

Ash era un nombre demasiado común en los reportes de incidentes.

Era el nombre del chico que había desbandado al equipo Rocket en Jotho, a los dos equipos villanos de Hoenn, al igual que los de Sinnoh y Unova. Aparte de haber salvado al mundo como unas 10 veces y salvar a todos y cada uno de los legendarios y pokemóns peculiares de las regiones que visitaba, ¿Qué podría ser lo que este chico (que claramente se podía cuidar solo y liderar con cosas extrañas) necesitaba específicamente de EL?

Suspirando y sabiendo que no se quitaría la duda hasta que lo enfrentara toco en la puerta. Quien le respondió fue un joven mayordomo quien al verle indico que el joven Ash estaba en la sala y le esperaba junto con unos peculiares amigos suyos.

El chico levanto una ceja y se dirigió al lugar que le indicaron encontrando no solo al joven cuya foto estaba en los archivos y el pokemón amarillo que parecía ser una extremidad más del niño, sino que también se encontró con los dos MewTwos de toda la historia.

— ¿pero qué?..—

—¿ha? ¡Hola! Tú has de ser Silver ¿cierto?— pregunto el chico de grandes ojos castaños…. Había algo en este chamaco que realmente se le hacía familiar pero no podía saber que era exactamente.

—efectivamente ese soy yo. Y supongo que tú eres el famoso "Calma leyendas Ash"—

La mirada curiosa que le dedicaron los presentes fue suficiente para decirle que su querido líder no había contado de su fama al joven pueblerino.

—¿Calma leyendas?— pregunto ladeando la cabeza.

Silver rodo los ojos.

—Es un apodo que te tenemos a ti entre los hombres G, Rangers y la policía internacional. Creo que fue Lance quien saco el apodo. Como sea, ¿Por qué querías verme?—

Fue aquí cuando el ambiente se puso algo tenso.

—emm… bueno… veras.. ¿Te molesta si te hago algunas preguntas? Es que quiero saber algo antes de poderte decir las cosas, porque creo que si te digo "he, resulta que somos medios hermanos y nuestro odioso padre me anda buscando porque reconoció que soy el experimento 14.11, después de haberle frustrado los planes de conquistar a Meloetta y hace poco me envió una carta diciendo que pronto vendría por mí y bueno Mewtwo me dijo de ti y pues quería saber si me podías ayudar en buscar la forma de que Giovanny no me persiga por eso" no sería buena idea….— el chico vio la cara de asombro, incredulidad, y emm… shock total del miembro de los hombres G y voltio a ver a sus amigos pokemons quienes tenían una pata en la cara.

—Lo dije de todas formas ¿verdad?— pregunto a lo que sus amigos asintieron y el joven no pudo hacer otra cosa más que reír nerviosamente y luego agachar la cabeza en señal de derrota.

* * *

Silver estaba anonado a más no poder.

No solo había visto al joven que era una habladuría entre las fuerzas elites de justicia, y vio a dos legendarios tranquilamente tomando el té en casa de una de las fuerzas de la liga más fuertes del mundo.

Oh no.

El chico había descubierto que el experimento que él había ayudado a escapar estaba vivo y que por algún motivo había logrado estar fuera de rango del maldito hombre que era su progenitor hasta ahora.

¡¿Cómo se supone que reaccionas a la noticia de tener un medio hermano?! ¿¡y que este sea el producto de un experimento?! ¡¿q que el chico también es famoso por ser el mediador de legendarios y humanos?! ¡DETUBO LA IRA DE ARCEUS CON UNA SOLA PALABRA! ¡¿Cómo se supone que reaccionas a eso?!

—emm… ¿Silver?— el chico salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la forma tímida en que el chico que entablo amistad con Giratina se dirigía a él.

—oh perdona… eso realmente no me la esperaba— el joven agente tomo un gran respiro y luego lo saco en un suspiro profundo.

—honestamente pensé que me estabas hablando para lidiar con algún pokemón peculiar o artefacto legendario en manos del equipo Rocket… nunca pensé que esto fuese a terminar así—

—ningún pokemón peculiar o legendario está en manos de los Rocket, y todo artefacto legendario que conozco hasta ahora están en sus respectivos lugares y la forma de llegar a ellos está segura con un amigo mío— explico el chico.

—viendo que estas con dos legendarios en el mismo cuarto, tomare tu palabra. Pero entonces… ¿realmente eres el experimento? Lo último que supe de ti, fue que moriste al nacer—

—¡¿m morí al nacer?!—

—o al menos eso fue lo que dijeron los espías que tenía Giovanny en la ciudad, no estoy seguro de que haya pasado ese día— aclaro rápidamente el joven espía al ver la reacción de pánico de su medio hermano.

—pueeees según lo que conto mi mama, soy el experimento—

—¿nombre de tu madre?—

—Delia—

—Entonces si lo eres— el chico jamás olvidaría lo natural que era delia al ser madre, ella le había dado ese amor maternal que le falto, durante pocos días pero fue lo suficiente como para convencerle de escapar de Giovanny y ayudar a la mujer a escapar con lo que sería su hijo.

Dios… un medio hermano.

Cuando era pequeño siempre quiso tener un hermano y cuando se enteró del experimento sabía que debía ayudarle a escapar. No permitiría que su hermanito sufriera las cosas que su padre le haría y por lo tanto muy seguido se internaba en el laboratorio con tal de disminuir la dosis de ADN pokemón que inyectaban al feto en formación.

El día que los espías dijeron que el producto había nacido muerto, lloro mucho y se echó la culpa. No había actuado a tiempo.

No había sido lo suficientemente fuerte y rápido para evitar que su hermanito se perdiera para siempre, sin embargo no dejaría que la muerte de su hermano fuese en vano.

Oh no, el escaparía y seria el principal enemigo de Giovanny. El hombre que biológicamente era su padre pero que realmente no era más que una persona atentando contra su integridad.

Y ahora diez años después resulta que ese mismo hermano al que él había jurado vengar, estaba vivo, frente a él y pidiendo ayuda porque el idiota de su padre se había dado cuenta de su sobrevivencia….

¡El chico estaba vivo y pedía ayuda!

Dios, ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer?

No podía entrar en pánico por el peso de lo que acababa de descubrir, debía estar en calma y tratar de hallar una solución. Si bien Giovanny estaba débil debido a sus frustrados planes, el tipo aún tenía a muchas elites que podían hacer el trabajo de forma silenciosa y experta.

—En sí no temo por mi seguridad— las palabras del niño le volvieron a sacar de sus pensamientos, —es más bien…— la mirada del joven se tornó algo melancólica y veía con algo de cariño y preocupación hacia sus amigos pokemóns.

—Estoy más preocupado por el hecho de que si me captura otra vez, pueda darse cuenta de mi título especial y usar eso para atrapar y controlar a mis más espectaculares amigos— dijo agregando una fuerte entonación a especial y espectaculares mientras señalaba con la mirada a los legendarios que veían todo con una mirada calculadora y de cuidado.

—¿Título especial?— la mente del agente fue directamente a los reportes que Lance le había prestado cuando pidió más información sobre la persona que le quería conocer, recordando especial mente dos top secrets que indicaban el chico estaba en un puesto muy privilegiado con ciertas deidades de Jotho y Sinnoh.

—Entiendo— el chico dejo escapar un suspiro. ¿Cómo podían resolver esto? Detener a Giovanny no era una opción. Red, Golden, Lance, el profesor Oack, Él y Ash habían hecho eso en alguna ocasión y la paz solo había durado pocos años antes de que el hombre volviese a sus andadas, con más fuerza que nunca, ¿mantener al chico bajo arresto domiciliario? Lo haría un blanco más fácil.

¿Obligarle a dejar su viaje? No. Del poco tiempo que llevaba de conocer al chico sabía que eso sería imposible. El joven era un alma libre cuyo destino era seguir conectando a gente a través de las distintas regiones que visitaba, dando justicia a las naciones y de paso calmar a las deidades que por algún motivo estaban enojadas o con pánico hacia la humanidad.

El chico no podía dejar de viajar. Así que solo quedaba una opción.

— ¿Puedo viajar contigo por un tiempo? Quiero decir, deseo conocerte mejor después de todo somos hermanos, y de paso puedo ofrecer algo de protección contra Giovanny al menos hasta que las aguas se calmen en el cuartel de ese hombre… y creo que puedo infiltrar a algún pokemón tipo psíquico que pueda borrarle al hombre los recuerdos del experimento ¿Qué te parece?—

La sonrisa del joven y el asentimiento de los pokemóns fueron la mejor paga de todas.

Por su pequeño hermanito Silver se arriesgaría todas las veces que fuese necesarias, siempre y cuando pudiese ver esa sonrisa, tan llena de vida, luz, esperanza y determinación.

Sip.

Puede que hubiese tardado diez años pero… Silver por fin tenía el hermano menor que tanto deseo.

— ¡Oh! ¡¿Sabías que Mewtwo y Mewtwo también tienen algo de ADN de Giovanny?! ¡Ellos también son hermanos nuestros! ¡Unos muy peculiares hermanos mayores! ¿No lo crees?—

Okay.

Definitivamente su familia era extraña pero genial.

Había sufrido mucho por culpa del mismo hombre pero eso era lo de menos, porque entre ellos un día le derrotarían.

Era una promesa no dicha, pero palpada en esa pequeña reunión.

* * *

Yop: ¡a que esta genial este cap.!

Ks: ¿Por qué tengo la sospecha de que te pedirán segunda parte de esto?

Yop: ¡no tengo idea pero da igual porque planeo seguirle! (talvez uno que otro one shot explorando la relación de hermanos)

Ks: ¿y los pedidos?

Yop:…. ¿no leíste arriba? *volteo a verles* ¡nsp! ¡Ya tengo idea de cómo escribirlos así que puede los tengan pronto! (siempre y cuando no llegue tan cansada de la guardería. Enserio esos pequeños son una de mis adoraciones pero pueden llegar a ser demasiado latosos en ocasiones)

Ks: bieeen, emmm… entonces es hora de cerrar el telón.

Yop: ¡ica mayolo xinompaqui! Y nos vemos pronto


	34. De profesores y visitas

Yop: aaaaaasiwaña vdkjdyehjsvsisa bumaheeee! (daaaameeee la sopaa…. que me muero de hambreeeee) XD

Ks: ¡esto no es el rey leon!

Yop:dejame seeer! Bueno en si este va para no me acuerdo quien que lo pidio…. Creo fue Val?

Ks:... tu eres la de la lista.

Yop: en fin disfruten!

La primera vez fue algo que el profesor Oak no espero.

Si bien Ash le había dicho que si alguna visita pokemon le buscaba solo le dijese la ubicación general de su última llamada, nunca creyó que fuese necesario darle importancia a cuantas veces mencionaba eso el chico. Posiblemente se trataría de algún juego o algo por el estilo, pero definitivamente no espero que… bueno efectivamente visitas pokemon llegaran a preguntar por él.

Esa primera vez, el estaba tranquilo en su estudio cuando de la nada una enorme cabeza gris con negro, dorado y rojo apareció en la superficie de su taza con té. (Y definitivamente el hombre no dejó escapar un grito)

El pokémon (Giratina si mal no recordaba) volteó a ambos lados y después volteó a verle expectante y con una pregunta en sus ojos.

Dejando escapar un pequeño... ¿Roar?

De no ser porque Tracy entró al estudio, vio la situación y dijo: Ash esta en Unova.

El profesor se hubiera quedado ahí pasmado sin hacer nada por un buen rato, y posiblemente quitar su tiempo al pokémon legendario.

-Ejem… si Ash esta en Unova, si mal no recuerdo dijo que iría a por su tercera medalla..- antes de que dijese cualquier cosa más el legendario asintió y desapareció por donde vino.

Poco después recibió la llamada de Ash agradeciéndole por haberle dicho a Giratina sobre donde estaba y que le enviaba algunas cositas de agradecimiento y para quitarle el susto.

Oak dijo que no había sido nada y que cada que necesitara ayuda podía darla.

Unos meses después realmente se estaba cuestionando el haber dicho eso.

Pues ahora estaba UN JODIDO LUGIA aterrizando en su pateo y buscando con la mirada a alguien.

Igual que esa vez, Tracy fue quien saludó de manera cortés y casual al legendario.

-hola Lugia. ¿Qué tal estás?- El profesor realmente empezó a cuestionar la habilidad mental de su asistente, porque no había forma alguna de que pudiera tomar estas cosas de forma tan casual y cotidiana. Pero eso pasó a segundo plano cuando el guardián del mar habló.

"Estoy bien. ¿Se encuentra Ash? Ha surgido una situación en la que me gustaría escuchar su opinión"

-No. Ash creo que está en las islas aledañas a Unova… ¿Profesor? ¿Sabe dónde está Ash?-

Viendo que se habían dirigido a él, salió de su asombro (así como de una posible discusión mental sobre no subestimar las opiniones de Ash) y pensó cuidadosamente cuando fue la última vez que el azabache le había hablado y a donde dijo que iría.

-Sí… creo está haciendo su camino a casa en un crucero- explicó el hombre.

El legendario asintió antes de tomar el vuelo, y al igual que la vez pasada no tardó en recibir una llamada del chico agradeciendole por decirle a Lugia en donde se encontraba.

-oh Ash ¿puedes compartirme la opinión que le diste?- Se acordó de preguntar casi al final de la llamada. Tenía que saber que tipo de situaciones se ameritaba la opinión del chico.

El joven rió un poco algo apenado, mientras que su pikachu se caía de espaldas y reía incontrolablemente en el piso.

-Lugia quería saber si el ajedrez era mejor que las damas inglesas y si me gustaba más el color plata o el dorado, le dije que me gustaban los dos. Ambos tiene mucho significado para mi pero que prefería el azul y que para mi ambos juegos eran buenos pero que prefería los palillos chinos y luego preguntó cómo se jugaba eso, así que nos pasamos un buen de rato tratando de ver como hacer una partida con Lugia… al final se frustró y mando todo a volar con un aeroblast-

Oak terminó escupiendo sobre su computadora y encerrado en su habitación tratando de entender las lógicas del universo.

La tercera vez fue recibido con un toque en su timbre, perplejo el hombre fue a abrir mientras se preguntaba quién podría tocar la puerta a las ocho de la mañana.

Y tuvo que tallarse los ojos antes de negar con la cabeza e invitar a RAIKOU a pasar a su sala mientras iba por algo de comida para el pokemon tipo eléctrico.

-¿Kou?- pregunto y sospechando que esto sería como los otros encuentros, solo asintió y señaló a la dirección general de la casa de Delia.

-Ash llegó ayer, está en su casa dormido. Tendrás que esperar para verle, llegará aquí en unas dos horas más-

El pokémon asintió y luego volteo a ver a la estantería con libros y otra vez al profesor.

-¿Rai?-

El profesor tenía suficiente sueño como para darle la cantidad de importancia necesaria al hecho de que el pokemon pidiese permiso para leer un viejo libro de cuánticas, por lo que asintió.

Después se preguntó cómo era que estaba tomando esto de manera tan casual, tal vez Ash y sus aventuras realmente estaban empezando a ser algo… cotidiano.

Para la cuarta vez Oak ya estaba preparado mentalmente (por no decir que acostumbrado) para recibir incluso a Arceus… e hizo bien porque un pequeño toque en su ventana le hizo ver a un pokemon beige con naranja y ojos azules que le miraban con curiosidad.

-Ash esta en Kalos. Creo va camino a la ciudad Luminos- El pokémon asintió y se fue volando, luego Ash le diría que se trataba de Victini. Y el profesor hizo una nota recordando que no debía beber algo mientras estaba en una conversación con el muchacho… ese era el tercer escupitajo que lanzaba a su monitor en la mañana. (Y de paso agrego el no subestimar las versiones ligeras de las aventuras de Ash. Aparte de exigir la versión completa después de que pasaran)

La quinta vez fue algo que hizo decidiera contar de las extrañas visitas al muchacho a sus colegas investigadores, eso solo para evitar que les diese un paro cardíaco o se desmayaran. De todas formas enviaría un "perdón por no avisar de esto" tipo de regalo al profesor Kalosiano… esa venda en la cabeza no era nada lindo (pero quien le culpa, a Rayquaza no se le ve todos los días).

Es por eso que cuando recibió la llamada de un muy asustado y en estado de shock profesor Kikiu supuso que se olvido de mencionarlo a él también (o de avisar con tiempo que un legendario le visitará… cualquiera de las dos).

-¿La reunión fue bien?- preguntó a modo de saludo el veterano kantoniense.

-D Dialga…. Dialga estuvo tocando a mi puerta-

-Sí… vino aquí a preguntar por Ash pero tras decirle que estaba contigo se fue. Pensé iría a buscarle a la escuela aunque ahora que lo pienso eso es más de Palkia, le gusta interrumpir cosas cuando cree que no es el espacio adecuado- All parecer esas fueron las palabras equivocadas… o quizá fue el tono. La verdad no sabría distinguir el problema; porque Kikiu se quedó pasmado viendo con una cara de terror y emoción única.

-¿Pasó algo mientra..-

-¿¡PALKIA?! N NO ES SUFICIENTE CON DIALGA, PERO ¿¡PALKIA?! T TAMBIÉN DEBO ESPERAR A QUE EL ESPACIO MISMO TOQUE A MI PUERT- Un pequeño resplandor de luz hizo que el hombre se quedara callado viendo como una cabeza de colores claros se aparecía en una especie de vórtice.

-¿Rawr?-

El profesor Oak fue quien respondió (y sospechaba que así fue como Tracy vio las cosas la primera vez)

-Si es ahí, pero no sé dónde está Ash ahora- El legendario se volteó a ver al anfitrión con una mirada expectante.

-e el esta entrenando afuera -tartamudeó.

El pokémon asintió y desapareció. A los dos segundos se pudo escuchar el grito emocionado del azabache.

Kikiu tomó un respiro y vio a su colega.

-Me eche la sal ¿verdad?-

Oak solo rió un poco ante ese comentario.

-Te acostumbras tras la tercera visita-

Los ojos como plato y la forma en que el hombre moreno palideció fue motivo para que el anciano se mordiera la lengua y no se tirara al piso en carcajada abierta.

-¿¡T tercera?!-

-Si bueno, como Ash esta en un punto fijo ahora será normal que sus peculiares amigos y familiares le hagan visitas sorpresa.-

Oak río por lo bajo al ver cómo el joven profesor se posó una mano en la cabeza y murmuraba algunas incongruencias.

-Suerte con eso- Dijo antes de colgar la llamada.

Sip, puede que Ash tenga muchos amigos peculiares, pero ese ya no sería su problema por un buen rato.

Ahora…. ¿Qué debería mandarle a Kikiu como regalo de agradecimiento por atender a las visitas de Ash?

Oh y debía recolectar una apuesta con su joven asistente.

Él solo cumplia con decirles donde estaba el muchacho, lo demás sería problema del profesor encargado de la región en donde se encontrará el chamaco (muchacho, joven).

Aunque no se espero que le regresaran el juego cuando el pequeño viaje escolar sucedió.

Los chicos se habían quedado a dormir en el laboratorio y Ash estaba pasando algo de tiempo extra con sus pokémons en el rancho antes de irse a su casa, cuando un toque en la puerta hizo que el profesor Kikiu se asomara.

-Profesor es para usted- Dijo tranquilamente el caribeño y el anciano se acercó encontrándose con Mew.

-¿Mew?- preguntó el legendario.

El profesor hizo ademán de que entrara y luego gritó por una ventana (ignorando las caras asombradas de las visitas)

-¡ASH tienes visita!-

-¿De qué tipo?-

-Psíquico-

El chico entró corriendo.

-¡Mew! Tiempo sin verte amigo-

Sip. Esas caras asombradas valían la pena ver, y bueno… Oak ya se acostumbró a las extrañas visitas esporádicas por parte de peculiares deidades.

Yop: corto pero bonito?

Ks: tal vez?

yop: da igual. cerremos el telon

ks: ¿los comentarios?

yop:... *se acomoda en la cama y se da la vuelta cubriendose con las mantas*... los respondo al siguiente cap. (tengo sueeeeñoooo)

ks: eso es inresponsable de tu parte, y agradecemos a Chiyo por ser nuestra beta.

yop: ¡Ica mayolo xinompaqui y nos vemos pronto!


	35. Cicatrices ¿8? bueno es Paul

yop: Este es uno que he querido hacer desde que me lo pidieron, y es el cicatrices version Paul. Valeri! Este es para ti!

Ks:advertencias?

Yop: ¿las de siempre?

Ks: osea falta de congruencia por escribir esto a las 12 de la noche.

Yop: y agradecer a Chiyo por el betaje... ¿existe ese verbo?

* * *

Paul y Ash terminaron compartiendo cuarto en la casa del joven sinoense.

Tras la liga, el hermano de Paul tuvo unos pequeños problemas en la guardería, por lo que la pandilla decidió ayudar y tras un bueeeeeeen día de trabajo, Dawn término en el cuarto de huéspedes, Brok con el hermano de Paul, por lo que los rivales terminaron durmiendo en el mismo cuarto.

Y eso hubiera sido bueno de no ser porque hoy tocaba cambio de vendas al joven de pueblo paleta.

-Brock entró en el-¿¡QUE #$/* ^ TE PASO?!- Paul había entrado a la habitación con la idea de decirle al joven que su amigo había ocupado el baño tras que él lo tomara, pero nunca imagino ver al chico, sin playera y checando el progreso de lo que parecía ser una terrible herida en el hombro derecho, frente al espejo.

-¿hu?- el chico salió de su estado de concentración al escuchar el grito de su amigo y volteó a verle con una cara de curiosidad antes de que el asunto se registrará en su cabeza y respondiera de forma casual.

-Oh esto. Me cayó algo de lava cuando ayudabamos a un pokemon en un volcán, ya esta mejor, antes se veía muy fea. Pero la lección está aprendida, hay legendarios que no son considerados como tal, pero eso no significa que no ocupen ayuda cuando su hogar esté por explotar-

-Volcán por.. ¿Y esas que viajan por tu espalda y torso?- Debía admitir que nunca esperó su rival y conocido fuese un mapa de carreteras, tenía curiosidad de saber que eran cada una de ellas, o si bien las más interesantes.

-¿Cuál de todas? ¿Las que están en paralelo o las que no tienen sentido alguno?-

Okay dio algo de miedo la forma casual en que preguntó eso.

-Las paralelas- Esas eran las que más terribles se veían, parecía que algo se hubiese prensado en el cuerpo del joven.

-oh esas fueron hechas por un aerodactyl que me quería comer, ese día charizard evolucionó para salvarme, aunque termine con costillas rotas, y creeme volar en los talones de un fósil viviente carnívoro no es nada lindo. Pero aprendí mi lección: Siempre checar que el botiquín esté preparado y no acercarse a un Aerodactyl. Las otras fueron cuando un montón de sparrows nos atacaron a mi y a pikachu solo porque pisamos su territorio. La lección fue aprendida: llevar repelente- Ash comentó mientras se ponía vendajes nuevos en la herida y luego abriendo un paquete de crema nuevo, se levantó parte del short que era su pijama y Paul tuvo que pelear las náuseas al ver la piel quemada en forma de torbellino.

-E eso-

Ash vio la herida y paso a ponerse algo de crema en la terriblemente roja cicatriz, al igual que en las manos, las cuales eran adornadas por unas rayas en los dorsos.

-la de la pierna… esa me la hice cuando salvaba a lugia de un coleccionador de pokemons, ardio mucho ese día y los que siguieron. Pero la lección fue aprendida, no importa lo fea que esté la situación. Siempre hay una salida, y que una simple acción puede cambiarlo todo- el chico pasó a ponerse crema en los dorsos de las manos y antes de que Paul pudiese preguntar el chico hablo.

\- estas me las hizo J, y también hay una lección que me ayudan a recordar: los lazos de amistad son más fuertes que los de ambición-

Paul refleccionar lo que le dijo su compañero. Ash no veía esas terribles marcas como algo que implica problemas. Oh no, el chico las veía de forma casual porque eran un recordatorio de lecciones vividas en el momento de necesidad, en el momento decisivo.

Él había logrado dejar el dolor del pasado y ver lo que realmente importaba en una situacion asi.

Ahora entendía porque el legendario de la determinación se alió a él.

Ahora entendía más a su riv- no.

Ahora entendía más a su amigo.

-¿sabes? Cada cicatriz en mí tiene un recordatorio, algo que cuando le veo me hace ver lo mucho que he crecido y lo que aun me falta por recorrer. Pero sobre todo, me hacen feliz de saber que sigo aquí, con todos- comentó tranquilamente antes de dejar escapar un bostezo.

-Buenas noches Paul- agregó antes de caer rendido en el colchón extra del suelo.

Y Paul se dejó escapar una sonrisa ligera, porque… si.

Ash le había enseñado algo esa noche. Si el podía, entonces él también podría dejar atrás todo y volver a empezar.

Aunque… sí se preguntaba, creo que ya lo estaba haciendo.

* * *

Yop: corto pero bonito. Espero te halla gustado Valeri!

Ks: ahora si… hora de responder comentarios.

 **Val-ery Barr-Bles:** Tranquila estoy bien. n.n ¡saludos desde Tamaulipas! eeee…. ¿lindo? creo que eso ya esta en la lista de pedidos. Ambas cosas, el de Delia con Silver y el otro el de Arceus… jajajajajaja oh dios. Me acabo de imaginar algo xDDD okay tendras que esperar un poco pero ¡te tendré las cosas!

 **Prata:** ¿disfrazarse de m...qué? okay? emm… no te preocupes?

 **Hipnodrive** : agregadas a la lista…. rayos. tengo que ponerle más ganas a esto, la lista cada vez crece más… ñe da igual en cuanto a las otras chicas… Misty ya tuvo su aparición y en unos capítulos más lo hara Iris, May, Serena y las demás… aun no hallo como hacerlo pero las pondre y.. omg. me acabas de dar una super idea para un nuevo arco o bien una historia aparte.

yop: bien ahora si... hora de irme a hacer bromas por doquier. ¡Feliz Día de los Inocentes!


	36. La censa y la bestia 2 (au)

Yop: fjdodvkahsihajsvbabA ¿alguien se acuerda de este au?

ks: no lo creo.

Yop: pueees da igual pooorqueee… ¡Aqui está la segunda parte!

Ks: no somos dueños de la canción, solo hemos modificado un poco para que cuadre.

Yop: ¡vamos con el fic!

* * *

Ash se levantó y tras su rutina diaria abrió las ventanas del pequeño laboratorio del profesor Oak.

—Que lugar, simple y aburrido. Siempre es otro dia mas, Que lugar, solo gente simple, Que despierta así—

Como cosa hecha adrede, gente empezó a salir de sus casas, saludándose mutuamente, cambiando monedas por pan, u otras cosas por servicios.

—¡Bonjour!— se decían las personas.

—¡Bounjour!— contestaban otras.

—Ahí está el panadero y su rutina. El mismo pan sale a vender— siguió canturreando el muchacho de nueve años mientras veía a un hombre gordinflón pasar con un carretón unas calles abajo, mientras que el chico bajaba del laboratorio con un libro en mano.

—Las mañanas son así, no ha cambiado nada aquí, es mi vida provincial— continuó con su queja melódica el chico antes de toparse con el panadero.

—¡Buenos Días Ash!— le llamó el hombre.

—Buen día señor Bigett— el chico vio cómo el señor frunció un poco el ceño y sus ojos trataban de buscar algo en la parte trasera del carretón, —¿Se le olvidó algo?— pregunto curioso.

—Si… no puedo recordar que, ah da igual, al rato le recordaré. ¿A dónde tan temprano?

—Oh voy a regresar este libro al bibliotecario, y después iré a jugar con...

—Si si.. muy interesante, ¿Quieres pan?

El niño suspiró.

Sabía que nadie más que los dos ancianos del pueblo le ponían atención; por lo que solo negó con la cabeza y siguió su camino. Escuchando los murmullos de la gente que al verle hablaban.

—Ahí va ese chico tan extraño

—Es distraído ¿no lo creen?

—Nunca brilla en sociedad

—En las nubes siempre está

—Ese niño si que es raro no se sabe a dónde irá

Por suerte al dar vuelta en el mercado la plática cambio a otras cosas más comunes, algo acerca de huevos, vendedores que quieren conquistar a una de las clientas, y sobre los altos precios que en ocasiones tenía el señor Argenbio.

Finalmente, tras unos cuantos minutos llegó a la pequeña biblioteca, donde le esperaba un amigo.

—¡Ah! pero si es nuestro único ratón de biblioteca, y jugador de pelota. ¿Qué tal estuvo tu lectura?— preguntó Tracy al abrir la puerta.

—¡Fantástica! Pikachu, Eevee y yo nos divertimos un montón tratando de imitar a la gente de Roma que describen en este libro, ¡y las técnicas de juego fueron de mucha ayuda!—

el joven adulto de cabellos verdes y mirada comprensiva, sonrió de manera sincera al escuchar al niño hablar sobre sus aventuras.

—Supongo que te divertiste leyendo ese viejo libro— rió un poco después de haber escuchado todo el libro.

—¡Si!, ha sido uno muy interesante.

—Puedes llevarte el que quieras. Tómalo como un regalo. O como un gracias por ayudarme el otro día.

—¿En serio? ¡Coool!— El chico corrió a un escaparate y busco rápidamente el libro que deseaba.

—¡Este! —Dijo sacando un pequeño libro con un círculo que tenía otro círculo en medio. la parte superior del primer círculo era color rojo, mientras que la inferior era blanca y una línea negra dividía ambas partes y encerraba al otro círculo.

—Pero ese te lo has leído más veces que ningún otro— murmuró el joven adulto.

—¡No le hace! ¡Es mi favorito! Tiene muchos cuentos lindos con los seres mágicos y hay una muy interesante historia sobre un chico y un pikachu que vieron a Ho—Oh. ¡Como Pikachu y yo!— comentó felizmente el muchacho.

—Bien si ese te interesa, llevatelo. Ahora, ve regresando, solo Dios sabe lo mal que se pone ese viejo cuando no estas cerca de el.

—Okay, ¡Gracias!— y con eso el chico corrió directo a la plaza central del pueblo, para ver si alguien quería jugar con él o ver el cuento, aunque nunca se dio cuenta de alguien que vigilaba sus movimientos desde una tienda.

—Ahí esta Alain. Ash, él es el objeto perfecto para ser mi mejor compañía — dijo un hombre de cabellera rojiza y barba de mismo color.

—Pero él es tan…. y tú eres de intereses más específicos— se quejó el chico.

—Eso no impide que sea un premio perfecto, una vez entiendas de lo que hablo sabrás que no hay nadie mejor que el para la superación de la corporación— Y con eso decidió acercarse al muchacho.

—¡Ash! que sorpresa verte por aquí. ¿Dónde está el profesor? tengo una propuesta interesante para el.

—Lo siento señor Lynson… el profesor salió hace poco, regresara más tarde.

Ash no era muy fan que digamos del hombre. Siempre sentía una especie de cosquilleo en su estómago diciéndole que no confiara en él.

—¡Oh! el señor de la paquetería dijo que tenía algo para usted.

el hombre asintió.

—bien, tendré que ir por eso, que tengas un buen día Ash— dijo antes de desaparecer.

—Ash… ten cuidao ¿si?— comentó Alain antes de seguir al hombre.

—¡Claro! tu tambien ten cuidado—

una vez ambos se fueron, Ash siguió su camino, dispuesto a llegar al laboratorio y posteriormente ir a jugar con Pikachu.

Aunque… no sabía que esta vez las cosas serían diferentes, muy, muy diferentes.

* * *

yop: algo corto el capitulo pero les aseguro que ustedes quieren leer más no? ¡pues denle al boton de siguiente capitulo!

ks:... pero no es del mismo au…

yop: Shhh! no des spoliers!

ks:... no deberias responder comentarios?

yop: eeeee…. nope? bueno si pero aun no?

ks: ¿como funciona eso?

yop: deja que le den al botón…. se darán cuenta en unos instantes…

ks: okay…


	37. Street magican 4

Yop: okay… ¿se acuerdan de ese au donde ash era un magito callejero? ¿sip? bien ¡aquí la ultima parte!

ks:... eso es anticlimatio.

yop: Sh! deja que vean! los he dejado mucho tiempo en espera!

* * *

La reina Lin definitivamente no espero que uno de sus principales guardias y maestros del aura llegará de la nada, con un niño en brazos y un montón de criaturas mágicas tras el.

—Su alteza, ocupamos un médico— fue lo único que dijo antes de señalar al pequeño ser humano.

—Abra, por favor llevalos al área médica e informa a la cabeza de medicina que trate a nuestro invitado— dio la orden la mujer de linaje.

el pequeño pokemon tipo psiquico que estaba al lado de ella acató la orden y en un pequeño parpadeo, Aarón y sus compañeros estaban en el área médica.

Una vez el niño fue puesto bajo los efectos de un polvo parálisis y un polvo somnífero, el guardián volteó a ver a las criaturas místicas que acompañaban al niño.

—Estará bien. Está en buenas manos— trató de consolarlos.

todos asintieron más seguían viendo a la puerta en donde sabían su amigo se encontraba siendo atendido.

Aarón suspiro, ¿que podía hacer? no estaba muy seguro de cómo actuar con los diferentes tipos de criaturas que se encontraban en el recinto, y de igual forma no sabía qué hacer consigo mismo.

El niño tenía un enorme parecido a él y a su difunta hermana, lo cual era algo extraño, y el hecho de que fuese tan pequeño era otra cosa que le tenía preocupado.

por suerte Lucario parecía saber qué hacer en estos casos porque se volteó a charlar con sus compañeros de especie.

Algo preocupado por el hecho de que el niño se pareciera bastante, decidió ir a sus aposentos en busca de cierta carta que su hermana le había enviado hacia un buen de tiempo, tenía un misterio que resolver.

Revolviendo una que otra cosa en su cuarto, por fin encontró la caja en donde guardaba la correspondencia de su familia, y dando un pequeño clavado en esta, encontró lo que buscaba.

Una pequeña carta con una frase que le había dado muchas vueltas cuando llegó, y al mismo tiempo era la última que le había llegado por parte de la mujer.

Querido hermano:

Ha pasado mucho desde que te escribí, ¿Cómo has estado? Perdón por asustarte con la falta de respuesta que he dado pero tengo ahora una pequeña linda y gran responsabilidad.

Ha sido algo difícil, pero he logrado adaptarme a la situación y mi pequeña bendición es lo suficientemente grande como para poder hacer cosas por su cuenta sin tanta necesidad de mi ojo vigilante. (aunque aún así, debo de estar atenta a lo que hace).

Espero un día pueda ir a mostrarte esta gran responsabilidad que el señor me ha dado, y estoy segura de que cuando llegue si tiempo, también serás parte de su crecimiento.

Debo retirarme, es momento de hacer los deberes, espero escuchar pronto de ti.

Con amor

Delia.

Había pasado el tiempo y ahora que había visto al niño y volvía a leer la carta sospechaba que la responsabilidad era un hijo.

Delia había tenido un hijo y tenía la intención de venir con él a visitarlo… ¿Porque no explicó nunca de ello?

—Pikachu—

El sonido le distrajo de sus pensamientos e hizo que volteara a ver al pequeño roedor amarillo con una carta entre las patas.

—Tu eres el amigo del chico ¿verdad?— Preguntó.

—chu— el tipo eléctrico asintió antes de observar detenidamente y darle la carta.

—ka pika chu kapi— dijo y se le quedo viendo de manera expectante.

Aarón, teniendo una vaga idea de lo que se le pedía, abrió el sobre y empezó a leer.

Poco después, los ojos estaban abiertos en asombro y volteó con una pregunta en ellos dirigida al amarillo.

—chu— Respondió este mientras asentía con la cabeza.

—Creo… que debo ir con la reina a llenar unos papeles. ¿Me puedes avisar cuando Ash despierte?—

—¡pika!— Asintió feliz la criatura antes de correr rumbo al área médica.

* * *

Ash despertó.

sentía que había dormido de más pero aun así sentía que debía de dormir un poco más. Parpadeando se dio cuenta de poco a poco que no estaba en algún lugar del bosque, sino que se encontraba en una habitación grande. En una cama grande y cómoda, una silla a su lado contenía frutas y al pie de su cama podía observar al resto de sus amigos. Porque no era necesario voltear para saber que Pikachu estaba a su cabeza. ¿donde estaba?

—Veo que despertaste—

La voz le hizo voltear a ver a la puerta de la habitación. En donde un señor idéntico a él se encontraba recostado en el marco de la puerta.

Ash estaba sorprendido.

Nunca había visto a alguien que se pareciese enormemente a el.

—Mi nombre es Aarón, nos diste a todos un buen susto el otro día, pero por suerte solo era la apendice. Nada fuera de lo normal ni que pudiese ser curado— el hombre se acercó un poco, —¿qué tal te sientes Ash?—

—Cansado… ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?—

El señor sonrió acercándose a él.

—Porque soy tu tío. Pikachu y los demás me contaron lo que has pasado, y tras escuchar que tu apellido es Ketchum … bueno, yo también soy Ketchum y la única otra persona que conocía con ese apellido era mi hermana Delia, la cual me dijo de una manera no muy brillante de tu existencia, ¿puedes creerlo? Nunca me comento de ti! Solo dijo que tenia una linda y gran bendición—

Ash parpadeó.

—¿Tú eres el tío Aarón?—

—Si, Ash. Yo soy el tío Aarón— Le dijo con seguridad antes de darle un abrazo.

Ash se dejó embarcar en un sueño seguro y cálido.

.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

El tiempo pasó, y Ash fue presentado oficialmente como el sobrino de Aarón y por lo tanto habitante del castillo, junto con todos sus amigos pokemon.

El niño daba pequeños espectáculos cuando podía y aparte era entrenado en el arte del aura, la negociación y una que otra cosa interesante.

Aarón se sorprendió cuando descubrió que Ash podía entender a los pokemons y esto le ayudó un buen en cuanto misiones y dar alarma de algo antes de que otras personas pudieran detectar lo que pasaba en el pueblo.

Pero lo mejor de todo era que Ash tenía familia, y eso era algo que disfrutaba a diario.

Su magia al fin dio frutos.

Había llegado a casa.

* * *

Yop: akfbkwbrksba el final se me hiso muy ñe… ¡pero tendremos más de este au! Cómo pequeños spin off secuelas xD

ks: ¿comentarios?

Yop: …. ¡Vamos a eso!

Pirata: ntp y sip eso es lo que siempre pone Ash con sus cicatrices, ¡no te preocupes! está en proceso… tengo un aproximado de 5 paginas xD ( ._.) la verdad es que van como 12 veces que borro todo el capitulo donde no me agrada como hilan las cosas…

Karichan12: ¡Me alegra mucho que te gustara! y bueno no los shippeo pero es una de las amistades / rivalidades que más me gustan así que yep, veras más de eso xD

Val-lery: ¡Siii! amo verlos convivir así también, xD es algo que estará muy seguido por aquí xD

hpnividente: me alegra que te guste la historia! y yep habrá más cicatrices con todos ellos (es la saga más pedida… ya no se ni en qué número vamos) bueno a Misty, Dawn e Iris se me hacen más fácil de escribir que al resto de las acompañantes de Ash, pero tratare de poner más a todas, en cuanto lo de ash con adn… se me hace un poco gross para mi pero tratare de hacer algo al respecto.

ks: con esos son todos.

yop: okay, en ese caso… ¡Ica mayolo Xinompaqui!

ks: y nos vemos pronto.


	38. La traición (pesadillas 2)

Yop: okay estoy lista para dar el pequeño salto….

ks:osea que al fin pondrás el pedido de Ash traicionado?

yop:... ¡tomen esto como un pesadillas… no sé qué número vamos!

ks: ¡enserio?

yop: sip

ks:— okay..

yop: ?VAmos al fic

Pdta: de antemano les digo que posiblemente quede pésimo. *corre a esconderse y llorar en un rincon*

* * *

Ash despertó.

por algún motivo le dolía todo el cuerpo y no podía entender el porqué de eso.

Tratando de recordar qué sucedió, su mente quedaba en blanco, no había nada en su memoria que indicará el porque estaba adolorido.

Ni porque estaba en una especie de jaula movible.

¿que miercoles había sucedido?

Un pequeño agujero en la celda o mas bien dicho en el camion le daba algo de luz y aire.

Tal vez si miraba por ahí podía obtener alguna pista de lo que pasaba.

Más lo que vio, escuchó y bueno… fue testigo de, no era algo que le agradese.

Afuera estaba su madre.

Quien con una sonrisa extendió la mano para que le diesen un buen fajo de billetes.

La mujer los contó antes de asentir.

—Muy bien. Gracias por llevarse esa molesta carga—

No.

No podía ser verdad, ¿cierto?

Su madre no lo estaba vendiendo ¿verdad?

-No hay de qué señora, nosotros nos encargaremos de que no moleste a nadie más- Esa voz la conocía, era algo que aún rondaba en sus pesadillas.

-no… -

Ash negaba mentalmente lo que estaba pasando.

No, no era verdad que su madre lo vendiese a los cazadores del abecedario…

No era verdad, no lo era… ¿verdad?

Como cosa hecha a propósito, la mujer voltio y le vio con una enorme cara de maldad, antes de acercarse a Giovani y darle un enorme beso.

-Ya no tiene importancia para mi, es un experimento fallido- la voz del hombre hizo que le recorriera un escalofrío por la espalda.

Esperen, tal vez…¡ talvez sus amigos le sacarian de esta!

-¡Jajajajaja ¿tus amigos? Jajajajaja oh pobre niño, ¡nadie te quiere! ¿que no lo recuerdas? Ellos te abandonaron. ¿por qué otro motivo no estarian aqui?-

-N no…-

Ash no quería creerlo, pero pensandolo bien…

Era verdad.

Todas esas veces que no le creyeron, todas esas veces que se burlaban de él…

Todas las despedidas y ninguna sola visita o llamada…

El pequeño corazón del elegido se quebró.

Incluso Pikachu le había detestado en ocasiones…

Las lágrimas salieron como un doloroso recuerdo de que el alma es frágil…

* * *

Darkray estaba más que asustado.

Por accidente había dado una enorme bola de pesadillas a su amigo humano.

Y su pokemon le veía de forma asesina…

- _¡no fue mi intención lo juro! E e es más i ire por Cresalia!-_

Pikachu negó con la cabeza.

 _-yo arreglo esto. Hay que despertarlo cuanto antes, Ash tiene un autoestima fácil de romper-_ el pokemon se acercó a la muñeca de su compañero, sacando el extraño brazalete que le regalaron los legendarios.

 _-Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, lago, torre, sepa la bola que sea esto, ¿desde cuando esta esté aquí?, oh aquí está ¡Cresselia!-_

* * *

Ash seguía llorando.

Su cuerpo estaba todo cortado y sin algún pedazo de su piel que estuviese sin alguna cortada, moretón o raspon.

su pierna y brazo izquierdos estaban doblados en un ángulo que naturalmente sería imposible, y lo peor.

Le habían hecho ver como varios pokemon bebés eran despellejados.

Pero nada de eso se comparaba al dolor que era ver a su madre estar de melosa con el inhumano de Giovanni.

El pequeño corazón de Ash estaba más que herido…

Las lagrimas salian en dolorosas cantidades.

Cada una le recordaba cada momento de dolor y alegría que había pasado con sus seres queridos.

Seres que ahora se reían de su dolor, que le habían traicionado y dado de comer a los tiburones.

Seres que todo el tiempo fingieron ser sus amigos y familia…

Seres que.. ¿estaban bailando hula hula?

 _-enserio, voy a matar a Darkray-_

-¿Darkray?- Ash estaba confundido.

Pues enfrente de él estaba Cresselia.

- _si. Al parecer todo esto es un error. Ahora más vale que despiertes porque tus amigos están preocupados-_

* * *

Ash abrio los ojos.

Una pesadilla.

Todo había sido una pesadilla y eso era un gran alivio para el joven entrenador.

que después de pensarlo un poco dejó escapar una pequeña risita ahogada.

-tonto Ash… es imposible que pase algo así y lo sabes- se dijo.

Después de todo, ¿cuántas veces no había estado ahí su madre cuando algo pasaba? Ella era la primera en discutir su bienestar, ¿cuantas veces Brock había curado sus heridas? ¿enmendado sus ropas? ¿consolado tras una pesadilla? regañandolo y riendo con el sobre algunas situaciónes tontas.

¿Cuántas veces no había recibido llamadas telefónicas o mensajes de sus amigos tras las ligas? Diciendo que lo podría hacer mejor, que aun así ha avanzado mucho.

¿Cuantas veces Lance y los demás le habían protegido de los cazadores? de Giovanni, de todas esas malas memorias y terribles pensamientos.

Y sus pokemons.

¿cuántas veces no habían escapado de sus encierros solo para asegurarse que el estuviese bien? ¿cuántas veces habían escapado de la muerte misma con el simple propósito de ayudarle? ¿Cuántas veces le habían visto llorar y consolar?

Ash sabía de antemano que ellos jamás serían capaces de traicionar, todos y cada uno de ellos eran sus amigos, su familia y más importante.

Eran parte de su alma.

Así que, aceptando las disculpas de Darkrai y la ayuda de Cresselia, Ash fue directamente a abrazar a todos sus amigos.

Solo para confirmarse a sí mismo que todo estaba bien.

Si Brook o Misty notaron el extraño comportamiento del chico durante su visita a Kanto, no dijeron nada. Sabian que el podía confiar en ellos para darle consuelo y seguridad.

Y el chico realmente les agradecia por eso, por siempre estar ahí a pesar de todo.

* * *

Yop: ¡POR FIN! y emm bueno. Como les había dicho antes, nada de esto es mi fuerte y tarde muuucho en sacar este capitulo por lo mismo.

No sabia que hacer ni cómo hacerlo, espero haya salido bien y les gustara. ¡pero por favor no me pidan de traición! ¡no se como escribir eso!

Ks: bueno… dejando eso de lado…. ¿contestar comentarios?

Yop: ¡nope! Despues de esto debo de colocar algo más!

Ks: okay… entonces denle al boton de siguiente.


	39. Dilemas familiares (presentaciones 4au?)

Yop: okay como se me desaparecio la lista de pedidos (otra vez) me puse a revisar comentarios y tras releer uno de valery me recordo a una idea tonta que tenia pensada para hoen sin sonido en caso de hacer secuela. Peeero, decidí ponerlo aquí con el ash que conocemos en este fic xD.

Ks: no somos dueños de nada.

Yop: aquí el reescrito de la peli 12 con un ash hijo de legendarios basado enormemente en el capítulo 32 de este fic y en una idea que más adelante pondré por aquí como arco.

* * *

A decir verdad nadie se esperaba esto.

Las cosas habían sido demasiado raras, para empezar al visitar las ruinas de michina, un vórtice apareció haciendo que Pikachu y Piplup salieran volando al extraño remolino, y por suerte Dialga les había salvado.

Solo para ser golpeado en la cara por una bola sombra lanzada por Giratina, quien aun enojado por lo ocurrido en su mundo quería poner en claras algunas cosas a fuerza.

y tras varios intentos por parte de los jóvenes no lograban llamar la atención de la deidad oscura para calmar.

Hasta que Ash decidió ir a tocar su pata.

una vez estaba tranquilo, y los otros guías locales se presentaron, salió a la luz la leyenda de Arceus y su regreso al mundo de los vivos.

pero al escuchar la parte donde Damos supuestamente traicionaba a Arceus, tanto Dialga como Giratina se vieron extrañados.

 _-Ahí hay algo raro. Damos era muy respetuoso de Arceus, era un ser de corazón puro. Por eso su habilidad de trascender con su corazón el espacio y el tiempo-_ comentó el dragón del tiempo.

 _-Y por como lo que recuerdo de lo que vigilaba Damos no traiciono de forma consciente a padre. Recuerdo muy bien como él y su mejor amigo tuvieron una gran disputa sobre la Joya de la vida, Damos insistió que había que regresar pero este tipo de nombre… creo era ¿Marco? ¿morenus? el punto es que ese tipo argumentaba que debían de quedarsela-_

Ash frunció el ceño al escuchar lo que sus tíos decían.

e iba a decir sus pensamientos sobre lo ocurrido cuando palkia apareció.

- _hey chicos… papá está en camino y no se veía nada feliz-_

eso levantó una duda en la mente de Ash. si Arceus era el papá de sus tíos… ¿sería su abuelo? Aunque… ahora que lo pensaba… solo tenía hermanos y un buen de tios. Lo más próximo a primos serían los titanes y los golems pero ambos habían puesto bien en claro que eran tíos.

pero… ¿Manaphy que era entonces? ¿y Jirachi? Celebi había dicho que era el tío que por edad se parecía más a un primo que era muuy buena onda con sus sobrinos. Igual Mew, se había autoproclamado la tía abuela prima cool con la que podía consentirse y hacer tonterías y media.

Wowowowo… espera. ¿¡Donde #&$& *! Quedaba Mewtwo en esa familia?! era un clon de mew así que… ¿otro tío abuelo casi primo pero más maduro?

Un fuerte rugir le hizo salir de sus chocados pensamientos, dándose cuenta que por inercia había seguido a todos a la entrada de las ruinas, y que por alguna razón la chica (que si mal no recordaba se llama Shina) tenía en mano una joya muy bonita pero que parecía faltar de luz.

Aunque eso quedó en segundo plano porque ¡OMG! ¿¡ARCEUS A UN (1) METRO DE DISTANCIA?! Literalmente.

La cuadrúpeda deidad apareció frente a ellos y con facilidad destruyó la joya de la vida.

" _Insensatos! ¿¡no les basto con su traición?! ¿¡Creían que no me daría cuenta?! Ahora ¡Pagarán por su pecado!"_

Y dicho esto, lanzo su ataque de juramento.

- _¡Espera Padre! Que estamos seguros es un malentendido!-_ gritaron los dragones de la creación, tratando de detener los ataques del pokemon dios.

Sin embargo nada funcionaba.

Todos y cada uno de los ataques fueron dados de lleno en las caras de los imponentes trillizos.

Quienes quedaron débiles en el suelo.

" _¿¡Se atreven a aliarse con la especie traidora?! ¡DESHONRA! ¡USTEDES PERECERÁN DE PEOR FORMA!"_ Grito el pokemon mientras preparaba su ataque.

Ash siendo Ash. No podía dejar que la cosa quedara así y corrió a defender a sus tíos de la ira del pokemon.

Poniéndose frente a ellos con los brazos extendidos en forma de protección y mostrando en su cara la misma determinación, y preocupación que le caracterizaba.

-¡ABUELO DETENTE!-

Esa simple frase hizo que el dios se detuviera a mitad de ataque.

Deshiciera sus dragones meteoro y mirara con una enorme ceja levantada al muchacho.

¿que caraj?

El silencio pareció reinar por más de un lustro. (cinco años)

" _¿Como me has llamado?"_ preguntó de la forma más tentadora y confundida posible, dando a entender que si volvías a llamarle de esa forma terminarias tan muerto que tu alma no podría volver a reencarnar jamás.

Cosa que Ash no entendió muy bien que digamos, porque con la misma seguridad de siempre habló:

-Abuelo. ¿eres mi abuelo no? Es decir, eres el papá de mi papá así que técnicamente eres mi abuelo. - para luego parpadear un poco.

-¿o tal vez eres un tío abuelo? La verdad no estoy seguro de como esta el orden de la familia, pero Giratina, Dialga y Palkia son mis tíos-

Arceus parecía haber entrado en un pequeño dilema existencial.

¿Como. Pantuflas. Un. Humano. Era. Familiar. De. Un. Pokemon?

-Ho-Oh es mi padre, y Lugia también toma ese puesto.-

Okay, ¿KhÉ? ¿cómo funcionaba eso? El estaba mas que seguro de que el ave dorada y el guardián del mar no eran compatibles y mucho menos por ser ambos macho… aparte que Ho-Oh había desaparecido poco antes de que el se fuese a dormir.

¿que producto de frijol pasaba ahí? Y mientras él estaba haciendo un debate metal sobre cómo eso era posible,(mientras que lentamente descendía del cielo, porque esto necesitaba de espacio para pensar) Dialga embio al grupo al pasado.

* * *

Media hora después, un viaje en el tiempo y otras cosas de por medio, los chicos habían regresado de una experiencia cercana a la muerte y Arceus seguía tratando de dar con una explicación lógica.

" _A ver si el sujeto A y el sujeto B tuviesen formas humanas no binarias eso podría ser, pero no lo son así que ¿como rayos? ¡Aliens! Si eso debe ser la explica… nononono. Deoxis no puede hacer eso… Jirachi no puede dar ese tipo de deseos y mm.. tal vez Mew pero no tampoco lo da… ¿creación humana? Puede pero no…"_ El legendario de la creación, voltio a ver al joven chico antes de parpadear.

" _Espera… ¿que tu no me salvaste- oh ya. Si. Viajes en el tiempo, ahora entiendo que Damos nunca me quiso traicionar, todo el tiempo fue Marcus quien solo buscaba la prosperidad de su pueblo"_ el cuadrupedo asintio feliz al entender esa extraña paradoja que se hizo.

Pero volvió a poner cara confundida y frustrada.

" _Aun así eso no explica ¿¡CÓMO DEMONIOS ERES MI NIETO?! ¡N NO TIENE EXPLICACIÓN! ¿ves estos diagramas? ¡NO FUNCIONA!"_ grito frustrado antes de borrar en un ataque de ira un enorme mapa con teorías escritas en la tierra.

 _-Adopción-_ Interrumpió Giratina una vez se calmó el pokemon mayor.

Arceus parpadeó antes de voltear a ver al dragón de la simetría.

" _¿que cosa?"_ honestamente él nunca había escuchado de ese término.

- _emm si veraz. Adopción es que haces a alguien de tu familia a pesar de que este no comparta lazo sanguíneo. Es ser familia pero por otras circunstancias-_ explicó Dialga.

El término se le hizo algo interesante a Arceus, pero aun así no explicaba gran cosa.

" _okay… aun así eso no explica… oh por mi. Bien escuchen. Quiero a todos los legendarios en el salón del origen en 12 minutos. ¿entendido?"_

Con eso el pokemon se fue, dejando a varios pares de ojos parpadeando.

- _Bueno, ya puedo quitar "ver a papá perder la cabeza por algo simple" de la lista de imposibles-_ comentó tranquilamente Palkia.

A lo que el resto del grupo les pareció extraño y voltearon a vetra palkia con cara de wtf.

- _¿¡que?! ¡ustedes también tienen una! ¡no lo nieguen!-_ trato de salvarse.

-Nunca había escuchado de eso- respondió tranquilamente el único chico capaz de entender el idioma de los pokemon.

* * *

Una vez todos los legendarios y pokémon particulares se habían reunido en la sala del origen Arceus hablo.

"Muy bien. Hoy desperté de una larga siesta causada por malentendidos del pasado, y lo primero que me entero es que tengo un supuesto nieto humano"

Todos los legendarios que habían tenido contacto con el elegido tragaron saliva. Pues el tono en el que el pokemon alfa había dicho eso no era muy agradable, y podría significar grandes problemas.

"Que si deporsi es raro de escuchar, resulta que es hijo de dos especies que supuestamente son rivales que no pueden verse en la cara Y AMBOS MACHOS" el pokemon dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración para calmarse un poco antes de volver a hablar.

"Sin embargo, Giratina me informa que el muchacho es adoptado. Terminología que desconozco así que..." Arceus vio fijamente a las aves protectoras de Kanto y Jhoto.

Lugia y Ho-Oh se vieron entre si y asintieron con determinación.

No importaba lo que pasara, ellos dos protegerían a Ash y la relación familiar que tenían hasta el final.

"Quiero una explicación del término, un porque lo adoptaron y un recuento de los momentos que me he perdido con mi nieto. Fecha de nacimiento, nombre completo, número de ligas participadas y preferencia de tipo"

Arceus miró sonriente a las aves y el resto de los integrantes en la sala, quienes le veían con las quijadas, picos y equivalentes hasta el suelo de la impresión.

"Me he perdido de su vida hasta ahora. Un error que planeo enmendar cuanto antes. Así que.. empiecen".

Los legendarios se vieron entre sí antes de asentir con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros, Ash había logrado lo imposible, después le felicitarian por eso. Por ahora, tenían algo más importante que hacer… el presumir de todos sus momentos adorables, de héroe, y de cada historia que habían tenido con el único humano al que consideran familia.

* * *

Yop: Dato curioso, al terminar de escribir esto me encontré con la lista de pedidos y resulta que ustedes pidieron esto, ¿coincidencia? tal vez. ¿Es hobra del destino? no lo se, ¿hotel? Trivago.

ks: ¿respondemos comentarios?

yop: umm…. yep porque no.

 **Pirata:** ¡Gracias por tu apoyo! y me alegra que te gustara la serie, honestamente yo también tengo problemas para verla pero me las arreglo xD espero que este año también tengas buenos proyectos para ti n.n

Ks: creo que ese es el unico…

yop: bueno esta bien, por cierto se me olvido decir: ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! se que es algo tarde y todo, pero eso no impide que mis mejores deceos para ustedes sean menos sinceros.

¡Realmente espero que les vaya de maravilla este año! y que puedan seguir acompañándome en este viaje escrito nwn ¡Ica mayolo xinompaqui!

ks: por favor déjenos seguir haciendo su dia a dia mejor con nuestras escrituras.

yop: agradezco enormemente a Chiyo quien nos apoya siempre con el betaje y la incubación de ideas, ¡eres la mejor! y pues también les agradezco mucho a ustedes por estar aquí apoyándome en todo momento (créanme realmente me animan mucho sus comentarios, ¡los amo a todos!) Prometo dar el triple de lo maximo este año para que puedan tener actualizaciones de calidad seguidas.

ks: solo recuerda no matar otra vez la computadora…

yop:- tratare!

ks: como sea, es momento de bajar el telon por hoy.

yop: ¡Ica mayolo xinompaqui!

ks: y nos vemos pronto.


End file.
